Shield and Shadow, Part 1: Rise and Fall
by LucidReverie
Summary: Spring Mist, night guard of Everfree, in love with the night and forever loyal to Princesses Luna and Celestia, will happen upon a series of events that change not only his own life, but the face of Equestria for the next thousand years. Luna is seized by the Nightmare, and Spring Mist will be there as a piece of the puzzle. Especially when the Nightmare begins talking to him...
1. Chapter 1

Shield and Shadow

Part 1: Rise and Fall  
Chapter 1: On the night watch

Darkness.

Spring Mist slowly moved along the cobblestoned street, dimly lit by streetlamps, small baubles of magic light bobbing within the glass confines. Most of the small wooden homes along the street were dark, only the occasional candle flickering in a window or showing through a crack in a door. There was a slight chill to the gentle breeze, blowing through the small streets, rustling the leaves on branches overhead. The honeydew-colored unicorn gave a slight shiver, wishing his guardspony barding offered a little more warmth.

He continued along his path, slowly but purposefully, saddlebag heavily moving along with the motions of his steps. He made his way up a flight of stone steps leading into a watchtower. Slumped over a small wooden table, a fellow guard snored so loud it quickly became comical. Spring Mist decided not to disturb the sleeping pony and began the short trek up the interior staircase. Winding higher and higher, Mist eventually reached the trapdoor to the roof of the tower quietly opened it and carefully squeezed through. As expected, another guard was keeping watch on the roof, softly illuminated by a small lantern, not powered by magic, but by fuel, loaning a red-orange hue to its surroundings. Mist spoke quietly, for fear of unduly startling the guardspony.

"Fine evening, fellow. How goes the night watch?" Mist whispered.

The guard started a bit, then groused, "It does nothing for my entertainment. Or my health."

Spring Mist laughed a bit, "Aye. Not many enjoy the night. 'Tis truly a pity. "

"Bah. Only to you, Mist. Only you enjoy the nighttime."

"Part of why I find it enjoyable" Mist replied "Nopony else around, quiet. That, and service to the nation and Princesses."

"Hmmph" was the only reply before the guard picked himself up and moved towards the open trapdoor.

"Home is where I am headed" he grunted "home and a soft, warm bed."

"Sleep well, Rainy Shores" was Spring Mist's response.

The trapdoor clunked shut.

Finally, alone and at his station, at least until sunrise, Mist breathed a slow sigh, composed of both contentedness and weariness.

Mist kept his eyes open for any disturbances, though he knew there were none to be found. Nothing happened in Everfree this late at night. No fears of vagrants, thieves, spies, bandits plagued the citizens; and in the middle of the week, not even an unruly drunkard to escort home could be found. Even the surrounding forest was safe, with the few animals staying far away from the town. Most guards on the night shift loathe their jobs and merely looked forward to ending their shifts and going home to loved ones, friends, beds, or a nice, warm pint somewhere. Spring Mist had none of these worries, however – he had few friends and less family, and he could care less about a bed or a pint. He was friendly with his fellow guards, considering some his friends, and he enjoyed spending time with them, listening to the bards in the tavern, joking and making merry. But he enjoyed his own personal activities more.

He chuckled quietly. Spring Mist enjoyed his job, much to the confusion of his comrades: they all knew he never wanted to be a guard. But he was young still, and had time to learn to hate it, or so they believed. Mist had few loves in his life, but those things he did love, he loved with a passion that could rarely be rivaled or contained. He had a love of the night, the stars, the moon, he had a love of the Princesses, and he had a love of the Equestrian kingdom. He wanted to be a scholar, working under the Princesses directly, perhaps even in that rare and legendary position of personal protégée. But that opportunity came and left, so found a compromise: Become a city guard and eventually be selected for the ranks of the Royal Guard and serve directly under the Princesses. Only a few things stood in the way: the Royal Guard were very specifically chosen, often from the military, for their prowess and discipline, nothing ever happened that would warrant distinguished behavior and thus selection, and Mist was a mediocre guard anyway, being made more of brainpower and less of muscle. His odds were not very high. He could have been a scholar, working in the library or archives at the palace and maybe one day becoming the court scholar or an advisor, even. But such positions came only to those who had been trusted for years, and by the time such trust was awarded, a pony could be well into his twilight years.

No, Spring Mist felt he had a greater chance to serve the Princesses and the nation by being more direct and taking action within the city itself. That was the plan anyway. But regardless of what his grand plan was, Mist was contented to begin his nightly ritual, and he was certain nothing significant was going to happen tonight. He made one last heavy sigh before he set to work.

A lime green glow wrapped around the saddlebags and gently placed them on the floor. The flaps opened and the contents slowly started floating out. A few leather-bound books arranged themselves in neat little piles, a soft cushion bobbed over and landed on the hard stone with a soft _thump_. An assortment of ink bottles and quills followed and situated themselves aside the books, followed closely by some scrolls. Lastly, a rectangular case and a mid-sized drawstring bag floated out and settled on the floor. Mist opened the bag and extended each of the legs of a brass tripod. He then opened the case and carefully extracted a modest, bronze telescope. There as a slight glint in Mist's eye that matched the reflecting light off the telescope as he pulled the tool out of its case and mounted it on the stand. Once secured, Mist left the telescope alone for a bit and turned to his books.

Three books, _A Comprehensive Guide to Stargazing_, _The Stargazer's Atlas_, and _Constellations, Formations, and Celestial Bodies_, opened simultaneously in front of Spring Mist. Two scrolls took their places near the books. Mist flipped through the pages until he found the desired subjects, and returned to his telescope. Currently, it was angled towards the mountains where, by day, a pony could see the esteemed capital, Canterlot, shining jewel of Equestria, where it was under renovation in its entirety, setting up to become the beacon of the nation. The Princesses had been in Everfree for decades while Canterlot was partially torn down and then slowly being rebuilt to be bigger and more magnificent than before, a true sign of a flourishing civilization. Spring Mist secretly hoped that renovations were delayed at least until he secured a position as a Royal Guard – it would just kill him for the Princesses to move away and leave him stuck in Everfree. He was in this job because of them, after all. Mist shook his head, clearing away distracting thoughts, and returned to work. After some short calibrations, Mist aimed the telescope at his target of stars and began to take notes: "Arranged in a circular pattern, the stars… …"

Spring Mist finally put down his quill for the night and decided to watch the moon fall below the horizon and perhaps stay for the sunrise. It was always the worst part of his day, seeing the moon fall beyond sight and the stars fade into the sky. The daytime was nice enough, certainly warmer than nighttime, but there was something to the way evening felt, the way it blanketed everything, brought a still calm to the world, a rare, unappreciated beauty. A small part of him wished the night could last forever, as foolish a though as it was. _We need both the day and the night_, Mist thought to himself, _the world wouldn't work with just the one… would it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Moon and the Sun

Light.

Spring Mist awoke to the strong light of the afternoon sun pouring into his room through the slats in his window. He groaned at the light, hid from it under his blanket, silently cursing its radiance. At least he only had to endure the sunlight for a few more hours. Mist stretched out his tired muscles and kicked off his blanket. He rolled over and landed on the floor with a hard _thump_.

"Ow", he complained.

He picked himself off the ground and tiredly shuffled toward the bathroom for his 'morning' shower. After cleaning himself up, he felt measurably better. He made himself presentable and decided to tackle the remainder of the day.

"Okay", he said to himself, "do I need anything? Nope. Alright, then, I suppose I'll just wander."

He grabbed and donned his empty saddlebags and a coin purse just in case.

Spring Mist trotted out of the door to his small house and entered the glaring light outside. Wincing at the brightness, Mist steeled himself and moved down the street. As his eyes adjusted, Mist could see ponies of all types mulling about the streets, talking in groups, heading into and out of little shops and houses, sitting on benches, transporting goods, or most simply, walking, like he was. Mist never enjoyed crowds, but he did feel a sense of belonging whenever there were other ponies around him.

Figuring this may be as good a time as any, he should get some more ink, and maybe a few quills. Mist turned into a small street-side shop called _Scrolls Quills and Ink_, very specific. Spring Mist visited this shop quite regularly to fill his high demand of writing supplies. Mist entered the shop and was instantly greeted by the powerful smell of ink and paper. He did enjoy that smell.

"Ah! Fine afternoon to you, Ser Mist!" greeted the shopkeeper, an older brown and grey earth pony with a scroll-and-quill cutie mark, "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Please, Scrollwrite, just my name," pleaded Spring Mist, "You know I'm no ser."

"Aye, that I know, but you are a member of our fine guard and a fine fellow to boot," retorted Scrollwrite, "and I figure that means you deserve some respect."

"Thank you, Scrollwrite, but if it's all the same, not today. Today I am just another pony."

"Very well, what can I do for you, valued customer?"

Mist chuckled a bit at the old stallion's stubborn but heartfelt ways. "I am in need of some ink, and perhaps a few quills."

"Ah, how many jars of ink would you like?"

"Three should do."

"And quills? Standard goose feather? Or would you like swan this time?"

"Oh, I think I'll just keep the goose feathers, thank you. Um, a bundle of twelve, please. And I think that shall be all."

"Very good. That comes out to a total of twenty bits, or the equivalent in goods."

Mist reached into his coin purse and counted out the amount in gold bits. He floated the total to Scrollwrite, who collected them and put them in a lockbox behind the counter. "Thank you for your business, as always."

Spring Mist smiled as he collected up his goods and put them in his bag. "Of course, friend"

Mist turned to leave.

"Have a fine day!" Scrollwrite called to him.

"And you." came Mist's response as he walked into the street.

Mist decided to count up what money he had left in his coin purse. He sauntered over to a bench and took a seat. He pulled out his purse and levitated out the coins. Quickly counting, he found he had enough to buy a few things if he needed or wanted, and some for a small meal. He stomach began to growl, and he decided that meal should be his next destination. He put away his bits and got up from the bench, then moved towards the market square.

The square was not if fact a square, but instead a circle. Mist supposed the 'square' was more a turn of phrase. The square was home to the stalls and shops of merchants, bakers, cooks, farmers, and artisans. In middle of the square was a large raised stage. It was here that public announcements and events took place. Every so often, some official from the castle made a declaration or, even more rarely, the Princesses would come into town and deliver a speech. Mostly just Princess Celestia, though. Princess Luna was rarely seen, especially during daylight hours. Occasionally, a travelling band of ponies would take up the spot and perform various feats and showcase their talents before moving on to the next town. The vast majority of the time, the stage was home to the town crier, who announced sales, disease outbreaks (it had only happened once in Spring Mist's memory though), national news, and various other bits of information throughout the day. Mist had just caught the end of a friendly reminder to stay on the roads when out of town.

Today the square had a few ponies wandering from stall to stall, browsing wares, purchasing goods, talking to friends. Nothing like the unbelievable bustle of a day just after the new harvest, or when a particularly spectacular show was going on. On those days, Mist and the other guards acted in full force, ensured that nopony gets harmed in the swarm. And of course, the days when a Princess addressed the public, ponies were always so eager to get a spot right up close to the stage.

Mist was glad that there were few ponies around, and he moved swiftly across the square. He decided to favor The Salted Clove. The Salted Clove was a small eatery owned by Garlic Clove, a cream colored unicorn with a talent for soups and breads. His wife, Celery Salt, had a talent for salads. The pair alternated spots depending on what the customer had ordered. Their little shop was known for its amazing carrot and poppy soup, and its wonderful garlic breads. Just thinking about the food caused Mist to salivate. He quickly trotted into the building and up to the front counter.

"Fine morning Clove!" greeted Mist.

"Ah! 'Ello chap. How goes the day?" the chipper Clove replied, hos Trottingham accent ringing through.

"Quite well, thank you." Mist said, "Looking for a spot of breakfast, how about your famous soup? And a grass biscuit to follow, please."

"Ah, yes, you and your night watch duties. Keeping you up all manner of unholy hours. How do you manage it, boy?" Clove inquired.

"Heh, well enough I suppose. I don't mind it so much."

"It's a tough job - Total is seven bits – but you do it without so much as a complaint."

"Well we both know the reason for that Clove." Mist said as he pulled out his payment.

"Aye. That we do. I remember your story." He said, taking the bits and storing them away.

"So it's really no question then as to why I love doing what I do."

"No, I s'pose not. Still, it's impressive. Doing a job nopony wants and doing with a smile."

"Well, I find a way."

"Mmm. Well, I'll 'ave your soup and biscuit ready in a few minutes. Grab a table."

With that, Clove turned to the kitchen and Celery walked out. The small green earth pony offered a smile to Mist as he took his seat. He smiled back and waited for his meal.

A few minutes later, Clove walked out of the kitchen floating a tray with a bowl of soup and a small grass biscuit on a plate.

"Enjoy the meal, Mist" Clove said warmly.

"I always do." Mist replied, eager to enjoy this fine meal.

Spring Mist enjoyed every bit of soup, amazing as always, and followed it with his grass cookie, a sweet treat with a slight bitterness. "One day, you'll have to tell me how you make that soup of yours!" Mist called to Clove.

"Ha! That'll be the day, boy. That recipe is secret. Nopony knows it, excepting me and dear Celery. Might pass it on to our children if they take the interest. If not, I may just give it to you." Clove retorted.

"Well, I'd honored to guard that secret. That is what I do after all."

"Aye. Few ponies I trust more than you."

"Aw, you'll make me blush. Heh, anyway thank you for the wonderful meal. As always."

"My pleasure, son. Come back anytime."

"That I will." _That I will._

Mist slowly walked out of The Salted Clove and into the street feeling quite satisfied and contented. He was about a foot out the door when a blue earth pony ran straight into his side.

"Oof. Watch it. What's your rush?" Mist asked, irritated, his previous contentment now gone.

"Don't you know? There was an announcement! The Princesses are coming down to speak to everypony!" and with that, the offending pony ran off to join the growing crowd that Mist had failed to notice forming.

_Great, a crowd_, he thought to himself, both irate and overjoyed, _But the Princesses! I wonder what could be so important. Usually we are given fair notice of their arrival. I hope everything is alright._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Opportunity comes knocking

Chances.

Spring Mist angled around to the edge of the crowd, trying to stay as far from the gaggling group of ponies as possible, while still keeping the stage in view. It was there where the Princesses would make their appearance, and Mist wanted to be sure to see them.

The crowd gathered quickly, forming a dense cluster of shuffling ponies, all trying to get the best spot. The guards on duty kept as much order as they could, but they were outnumbered fifty to one at this point. The troubles would not last long however, as the trumpet sound of the royal procession quieted the mob and brought them all to attention. They immediately bowed as the first royal guards passed through the crowd and toward the stage. The ponies nearest shied away from the stoic faces of the royal guards, not out of fear, Mist knew, but out of respect, making room for the entrance of the royal pony sisters, leaders of Equestria: Princess Celestia, and her younger sister, Princess Luna.

They entered the square together on a pair of chariots pulled by a set of guards each. Princess Celestia glowed with the radiance of the sun, a regal coat of alabaster, her multicolored pastel mane flowing as if blown by a breeze that was not there. Much as he loved Princess Celestia, Mist found her hard to look at for any long period of time, like looking into the sun itself. However, there was another, one Spring Mist felt far more comfortable staring at for as long as he could: Princess Luna. She was slightly smaller the Princess Celestia, and emanated a soft glow, like the moon. Her navy blue coat contrasting the bright light of the day, and her mane just like her older sister's, except Princess Luna's was like the night sky, a deep blue with little point of light flicking like stars. All around very pleasant, calming, Mist found. But while Princess Celestia wore a pleasant face, sporting small smile, Mist noticed Luna lacking such expression. She looked sad.

Before he could analyze more, the Princesses had moved onto the stage, and Princess Celestia had started talking.

"Our beloved subjects!" Princess Celestia began loudly, "We greet thee on this beauteous day, bringing well wishes and tidings. We have come to you on this day to issue forth a summons for service to your Princesses and all of Equestria!"

_What?_ Mist thought _'Service'? What kind of service?_

"We wish to welcome any pony who so desires, to enlist…" _Ah, just another enlistment plea, _Mist figured, "…in the Equestrian Protective Services…" _Military, of course _"…local peacekeeping…" _Hah,_ _already there. _"…and Royal Protection Forces_." _

Spring Mist's ears perked _Oh? That's odd. Asking for direct applications to the Royal Guard? That's never happened before. This might be my chance! _Mist was getting more eager and anxious by the second, and wished that he was closer to… well, where could they sign up again? Mist hoped that in his elation, he hadn't missed that important information.

"… necessary to address Our subjects directly and ask for your service. Anypony who wishes to enlist may do so at the entrance hall of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters on the morrow, to begin at sunrise. The summons will be valid until the week has come to a close. We bid thee farewell and a blessed day." At that, the Princesses and their procession departed back to the castle. The crowd dispersed into smaller groups chattering away about the afternoon's events.

_And night_, Mist thought, _Well, I have until the end of the week. I can't wait that long, what if they fill the position, find somepony better? I need to get there as early as possible. Too bad it's at sunrise, I have the night to work "_through, and I won't wake upuntil the afternoon. It'll have to d-"

"Talking to yourself again, Mist?" came a voice from behind him.

"Ah, uh, umm, Steel Heart, sorry. I… I didn't realize I was talking aloud." Spring Mist struggled out, seeing a purple Pegasus in city guard barding standing nearby.

"Ah, no harm," Steel Heart chuckled, "So, what did you think of the announcement?"

"Aye, I found it interesting." Mist evaded.

"You did more'n that. I know you. You're thinking of sighing up for the Guard," Steel Heart queried, somewhat rhetorically.

"Fine, yes. I plan on getting there as soon as I can." Gruffed Mist.

"Well, if you get in, good luck. It'll be a shame to lose a fine night guardspony." Steel Heart turned to resume his patrol.

Spring Mist shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. He now had hours to try to fill, and he knew that they would be torture.

Spring Mist decided to head straight home and busy himself in work, a book, a starmap, anything, so long as he lost track of time and it disappeared around him.

Once home, Mist pulled a pile of books off his shelf and leapt into bed to start reading. _Okay_, _I have a few hours before watch, _he figured, _finish a book, and draw a constellation or two from memory._ _Good plan._ The hours managed to float away and soon it was time to head out for night watch. Mist packed his saddlebags, donned his barding, and exited.

He moved at brisk trot toward his usual tower and reached it fairly quickly. The same guardspony was snoring at the desk, but his presence barely registered to Spring Mist, who was determined to set up his equipment as quickly as possible and fall into his work for the rest of the night.

Mist burst through the trapdoor loud enough to startle the guardspony on the roof.

"Curses! Oh, by Celestia, what in the name of all that is sacred do you think you are doing, Mist? Trying to kill me?" Rainy Shores gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Apologies, friend. I have come to relieve you for the night" stated Mist.

"Relieve me?" Rainy Shores asked, puzzled, "A little early, but if you are serious, fine."

"Yes, yes. Go. Go home. Enjoy your bed. Or better yet, first enjoy a pint on me." Mist said as he flicked two bits at Rainy Shores.

Slightly suspicious, all Rainy Shores could really say was "Alright, Mist… thanks. G'night."

"Evening. Be well!"

Rainy Shores merely shook his head as he stepped through the trapdoor. "Strange pony…"

Mist quickly unpacked his bags: books, quills, scrolls, ink, and telescope all moved to their regular places. He really wished that something interesting would happen tonight to keep him busy.

Almost as if his silent prayer had been heard and answered, a few points of light darted through the night sky. "Ah! Fascinating!" Mist said as he pulled out a scroll and adjusted his telescope. Brilliant flashes of light danced across his view through the lens, falling toward the earth. Glancing at the moon, in a waning phase, and back at the falling meteors, Mist couldn't help but think back to earlier that day, seeing Princess Luna, her subtle, soft beauty, like the moon itself. And that look on her face, etched into his memory forever. Sadness. Again looking to the meteor shower, their meaning changed. Now he saw tears. The night was crying.

_Luna…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leading to the water

Hope.

Spring Mist awoke from his slumber feeling slightly groggier than normal. His night was fitful at best, filled with uncertainties and worrying dreams. The day would be too important, perhaps the only chance at achieving at least a part of his lifetime dream. Doubt filled his mind as he lay in bed, thinking of all the possible ways today could go wrong, how he could fail. Again. _NO!_ He yelled internally, and quashed those memories before they could surface.

Mist quickly jumped from his bed and rushed to the bathroom, scrubbed himself down hastily in his wooden tub, splashing water all over the floor. _I can clean that later,_ he thought to himself. He grabbed a brush with his magic and quickly ran it through his mane. He checked his reflection in the shiny bronze mirror, and decided that he was presentable. He headed into the main room of his house and looked around. He spotted an apple sitting on the large wooden table off to the side of the room and decided that would be his breakfast. Mist snatched it up with his magic and took a few bites as he trotted through the door.

After adjusting to the light, he saw that the streets were no more active today than they were yesterday. That would make it easy to get to the castle. Mist finished off his apple quickly and cantered through the streets. His mind screamed at him to gallop, charge though the town, but he had to keep his composure. He was still a guard, and the ponies of Everfree looked up to him to be stoic and calm, powerful, not giddy and excitable like a colt. That kind of behavior would paint the wrong image. It was his duty to remain calm and present himself admirably. Regardless of his external appearance, Spring Mist was a cacophony of feelings: excitement, fear, hope, worry.

Mist moved swiftly through the town, past his tower, past Clove's eatery, past the market square, through the winding streets until he found himself at the entranceway to the castle.

The large gates were open, and the path to the main structure showed a few ponies milling about the front grounds of the castle gardens. Straight ahead was Mist's destination: the entrance hall, its great doors the last obstacle in the way. Mist's pace slowed noticeably, nerves overtaking his body, fear creeping up on him. He tried to take solace in the beauty of the gardens around him, the bushes and trees and flowers, the elegantly laid-out pathways, the sweet chirping of birds. None of these really helped ease his worries, but he continued on. He finally reached the doors of the entrance hall, and saw two guards keeping vigil.

Mist approached one, saying, "I'm… I'm here to… to… sign up for the Guard."

The white Pegasus guard moved not an inch at first, but soon gestured with a wing to the doors. "Proceed into the hall and join the line." He said succinctly.

Mist, uttered a nervous "Thank you", and moved to the doors. He pushed slightly, and the door opened slowly. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open further and stepped into the entrance hall.

The entrance hall was a large room, decorated with the royal emblem and a few tapestries on the walls, statues in the corners, and some large urns filled with flowers. The floor was cut perfectly through the middle by an elegant crimson carpet that lead to a set of doors on the far end of the room, presumably into the grand hall and throne room. Those doors were closed however, and were blocked off by a long setup of tables. Then were three distinct groups of tables and each was marked with the colors and crests of their respective divisions of service. The tables on the far right held the familiar brown and green colors of the Town Guard, the middle tables sported the grey and powder blue of the military, and finally, the right tables colored in those of both sections of the Royal Guard: White and gold for Princess Celestia's guards, black and blue for Princess Luna's. This was Mist's target.

Each group had representatives from each division sitting and taking in applications. Recruitment officers. Universally feared by any prospective applicant, for it was _they_ who dictated whether or not a pony was even _considered_.

There were also lines at each table. The shortest was the Town Guard of course, as any new applicants could enlist at any time during the year. The line for the military was the longest, filled with young stallions aiming for glory as heroes of the kingdom. About as much glory could be found in the military as could be found in the night watch. The line for the Royal Guard wasn't especially long, but the few ponies there were impressive. Large, powerfully built, intimidating. And definitely prime candidates for the Guard. Mist felt dwarfed by the ponies in front of him. He was neither especially big nor adept at magic, and he was certainly not intimidating. Mist's nerves again began to creep up and attempt to seize control of his body. The line was slowly shrinking, each candidate being led into a room just off to the side.

The wait was not too long, and Mist found that he was right in front of the recruitment officer, a quill poised over a piece of parchment.

"Name?" asked the officer tersely.

"Um… Spring Mist, ser."

"Type?"

"Unicorn."

"Occupation?"

"Local Peacekeeping. Night watch."

At that, the officer raised an eyebrow, but soon recovered.

"Fine. Take this form to the guard at the door." He said, motioning toward the door to the side room.

Mist grasped the parchment in his magic and walked over to the guard at the door. There he presented the form. Another raised eyebrow later, and Mist was lead into the room.

The door closed behind him, and Mist focused on the room in front of him. It had been divided into multiple sections by cloth screens, wherein were the applicants. _Ah_, Mist thought, _Medical examination._

"Hello," greeted a small, white unicorn pony, "Please follow me."

Mist followed the pink-maned pony to one of the private sections of the room and took a seat on the makeshift bed there.

"Thank you, Nurse…" Mist began.

"Youngheart." she finished with a smile.

"Youngheart." Mist repeated with a nod.

The nurse pony then closed off the cubicle and walked off, leaving Mist to his own thoughts. Soon after, a taller earth pony in medical fatigues walked into the space and immediately began taking notes. He gave a few glances at Mist and continued writing. Finally he said, "Stand."

Mist complied without a word. The medical pony pulled out a tape measure and began recording various lengths of Mist's body: hoof size, horn size, hoof to shoulder, flank to muzzle. He then instructed Spring Mist to stand on a scale and recorded his weight.

Next were basic physical tests, trotting in place, jumping, crouching, and lifting weighted objects both with magic and without. Breathing and heart rate were tested. Mist was familiar with all of these examinations, having gone through them multiple times as part of the town guard. The organization may not be cream of the crop, but they did like to keep their guardsponies healthy.

He finished up his notes and sealed them in a scroll case. "Well, you pass the health testing, and your magic use is sound." began the medical pony, "And you pass the basic physical requirements, though barely."

Mist's ears dropped slightly at that, fears welling up inside him. Sensing his discomfort, the medical pony continued, "Well, if you can still impress them in the interview phase, it may make up for what you lack in muscle. But it will have to be incredibly impressive, if only because of who your first interviewers will be. You can go through the door at the end of the room when you are ready, your file will be there when you arrive." He began walking out of the cubicle.

"Wait. Who are my interviewers?" Mist asked, confused.

The medical pony stopped, wearing an expression both grim and amused. "Well, of course there is the Guard Captain. He usually has say over who makes it. But this set of enlistments is interesting." He began walking again, "Before you can get to the Captain, you have to get through the Princesses."

_Oh no._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Of Beginnings…

Fears.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no, _was all Spring Mist's mind could muster.

Once again, Mist had a torrent of feelings rushing through him. Fear of rejection. Fear of the Princesses. Of failure. Elation. Seeing the Princesses, a chance at this dream position, one step closer to where he wanted to be. He paced back and forth in front of the small door leading into a meeting room. The room where he would stand before the Princesses and be evaluated and judged. He would look upon the face of Princesses Celestia and Luna as they asked questions, dug into his past, into his mind. The looks on their faces when he was to be told their verdict.

_When they reject me. Again._

_No! You can't believe that will happen._

_But it will. It happened before. I wasn't good enough._

_No, but you still reached a part of your goal. And it will be different this time._

_Fine. But even so, something will prevent it from happening. Something always does._

_You'll be fine! Do you even remember what actually happened? Let me remind you. Of both times._

A young honeydew unicorn trotted through the streets of Everfree. Small pockets of ponies gathered together. Some Mist recognized. Others he didn't. Mist was done with school, but still wanted to study. He was amazed to discover that Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns temporarily moved down from Canterlot, _and_ accepted older students. Mist leapt at the opportunity to apply. To prove his ability. And join the ranks of the magical elite.

With high hopes and big dreams, Mist picked up his pace to a near gallop, headed straight for the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Upon arriving, Mist saw a few ponies, mostly fillies and colts with their parents, going in and out of the castle and its gardens. Some of the young ponies looked ecstatic, leaping around, running in circles, squealing in delight. Mist guessed that those were the ponies who were accepted into the school. Other fillies and colts, far more numerous, looked glum and dejected, slowly moving around, being reassured by their parents. Mist's ears fell, a feeling of dread filling him.

He shook his head and proceeded up to the entrance hall of the castle. There he saw two lines of ponies: a line of fillies and colts with their parents, and a line with ponies of various ages, some young, about Mist's age, others older, a few years older. Mist joined the line and waited for his turn.

The wait took an hour or so, and by then, Mist had mentally prepared himself for his testing. He was ushered into a room that looked like it might be a classroom or lecture hall on a regular day. Today, however, it was mostly empty, save a panel of four stern-looking ponies sitting with their quills and parchment ready, all right in front of none other than Princess Celestia herself. All of Mist's mental preparations began to derail, but he stood determined to succeed, especially in front of a Princess.

A brown earth pony entered through a door on the opposite side of the room, wheeling in a desk holding a large brown bowl. Within the bowl was soil, an acorn just poking out from it. On the sided of the bowl were markings that detailed the goal of the test.

One of the judges spoke up. "Master Mist. Your task stands before you. Begin."

Spring Mist walked towards the desk and studied the bowl. He understood almost immediately the task at hand: grow the acorn to full maturity, in miniature. If the bowl broke, failure. The tree was not fully grown, failure. Anything other than perfect, failure. Two spells, opposing in several ways. Mist cringed a bit internally; growing magic was not really his forte, but he could still do some. And he could do miniaturization spells only to a point. _Why couldn't the test be shield spells, shade spells, or even fine telekinesis? I can do those without a problem, _he thought to himself.

Mist stepped around the desk and began to concentrate. His horn glowed with a green light. That same light wrapped itself around the acorn, first pushing it fully beneath the earth. Then, Mist braced himself and poured more into his magic. The bowl began shaking, and soon after, a sampling emerged from the soil. Mist caught one of the judges scribbling something, and his magic faltered slightly. The judges noticed and began to write on their parchments.

Mist felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he shut them tightly to stem the tide, and pushed even more into the spells he was trying to cast. One worked, the other didn't. A tree rapidly began sprouting, growing far too fast for the miniaturization spell to hold back effectively. The result when Mist's magic was spent was a gnarled, warped idea of a tree, both severely stunted, and accelerated in growth, barely standing higher than an average pony. Portions of the plant were at mostly full size while others were comically shrunken, leaves irregular in size and shape, limbs bent in unhealthy-looking ways. The attempts of the spells to combat each other had created a twisted reflection of nature. Far from perfect. Mist knew he had failed.

Mist turned to leave, uttering apologies to the scowling judges, feeling the utter shame and crushing pain of failure. As he reached the door, he was halted by the large form of the Princess, a comforting expression on her alabaster face.

"You show potential, my little pony. Return another time, tomorrow even. Try again."

Uncertain, but unable to argue, Mist simply bowed and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Princess Celestia moved aside and allowed Mist to walk out of the room.

_Okay, fine. I remember. I remember that pain. That crushing weight._

_Yes, but you also remember the Princess, the hope. You returned that next day. And you were far more successful._

Mist once again stood in the examination room. It looked no worse for wear, and the judges were different this time. Princess Celestia still sat serenely behind the ponies. She flashed a small smile when Mist walked into the room, a tiny gesture that filled Mist with confidence. He was not going to fail again.

The same earth pony wheeled in a desk, this time bearing a small pile of puzzle-like pieces and a few alchemical ingredients. There were familiar ideograms on a parchment that detailed the test. Mix the ingredients, contain them in a box constructed from the pieces provided, and protect the room from the resulting _flash fire_. In that order. There was a time limit after mixing the ingredients, too. About thirty seconds. Mist looked towards the panel and at Princess Celestia with a horrified look on his face. _Flash fire? As an alchemical mixture? That's possible? Even if, are they insane? They could be blinded at best, killed at worst, if I fail. _He thought to himself. All chose to ignore the look and proceeded with the test. "Begin."

Mist scanned the recipe and found it easy enough: mix and ingredients together in vessel and run. _Oh, funny._ He grabbed the ingredients and mixed them together in a ball of telekinesis. He then moved onto the bow, and tried to assemble the pieces correctly. He hated puzzles, but as far as this one went, it was fairly simple. He shoved the mixture, already beginning to bubble in his magical grasp, into the box. He dare not cast a glance at the judges or the Princess, needing to concentrate solely on danger at hand. He then cast the first spell he considered: a shield spell. Protect the room. With a stable shield in place, Mist frantically cast another spell: a shadow spell. The orb of magic that was the only protection against the coming reaction filled with a black haze, obscuring the box contained within. Mist flipped over the table and held the shielded box behind it, away from the judges, Princess Celestia, and himself. Then he waited. Waited for the 'flash', then the 'fire'. Waited for the shield to collapse and kill them all. Sweat beaded his brow as the seconds ticked away.

Nothing happened. The deadline came and went. But Spring Mist dared not lower the shield or remove the shadow. Just in case. But Princess Celestia stood over him and grasped the box in her own magic and removed it from the shield and shadow spells. Mist was shocked, a thousand thoughts running through him, but Princess Celestia merely smiled softly and said, "I told you so."

One of the judges arose from his seat and simply said, "Well done. You passed. Welcome to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

Mist felt himself brimming with excitement, rising from the ground, only to fall again to his knees. _How did you know?_ "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"For what? You passed, only of your own ability. And the rest is up to you, too." She turned and walked from the room, leaving a very confused Spring Mist to his own thoughts.

_See? There you succeeded._

_Yes, but only because of the Princess. She set up the test to fit my skills._

_Do you know that for a fact? And how would she have known? _Why_ would she do it? She neither took you on as a student nor helped you through the School, financially or otherwise. _

_What could she have done? Paid for my schooling? Who am I? Nopony. I attended the School for as long as I could, then I had to change my plan._

_And she didn't help you after all that business, did she?_

_I– _

The door opened and a guard interrupted Mist's internal argument. "Enter."

Mist stopped pacing and took in a deep breath. He slowly walked through the door and into the meeting room.

There was a small table with a small cushion on the floor next to it, right in the middle of the room. On the far end of the room sat Mist's interviewers. There, behind a table of their own, sat Princesses Celestia and Luna.

Mist was taken aback by just his proximity to two such radiant ponies. But he continued on until the door closed behind him. Immediately, he fell to his knees, prostrating himself before the royal pony sisters.

"Thank you" said Princess Celestia. "Sit, please."

Mist silently moved to the cushion and sat himself down. He then waited as the guard walked over to the princesses, carrying the file the medical pony had compiled.

"Thank you." Princess Celestia said to the guard, who nodded and trotted back to his spot at the door. "Now. Thine name is Spring Mist, correct?" she asked.

"Um, yes, Your Majesty." Mist responded, struggling to keep down his nerves. _She wouldn't remember me, of course._

"And thou wish to enlist in the Royal Protective Forces."

"Yes. Your Majesty."

"And thou hast been part of the local peacekeeping in Everfree for how long a period of time?"

"Four years and a few months. About eight, I think."

"Hmm, and before that? What didst thou do?"

"Before, I was in school, studying. I took the entrance exam for You Majesty's School for Gifted Unicorns, passed the second time. But I never could attend for more than a year because of a lack of funds. After that I pursued private study while training to be a guard. After training was complete, I joined the night watch." Mist caught a slight shift in Princess Luna's face, at least a shift from what seemed as default sadness, but couldn't quite guess what she was thinking. She had been silent and still throughout the interview thus far, but she quietly asked one question:

"Now that thou wish to enlist, granted you are accepted by Captain Black Stone, which of the divisions dost thou wish to join?" she inquired, perhaps a bit meekly.

A little startled, Mist answered, "I would like to join the Night Guards. Of course, only if it pleases you, Princess. Were I accepted, I would gladly join any position I was asked to."

"Thank you, Ser Mist." Princess Celestia interjected. Mist hated that. Being called 'ser'. He didn't feel worthy of the title. But for some reason or another, the Princess had called him that. _Does she recognize me?_

"But why didst thou become a guard, given thine scholastic history?"

"It was never in my plan. My initial goal was to join the royal archives or the advisory in order to serve Your Majesties more directly, but given a lack of ability to pay for schooling, and my lower social standing, my odds of that dream were, well… unattainable. I still wished to serve, so I figured the best course of action to be to join the guard. Serve the kingdom in a different way."

"Hast thou kept up with thine studies?" asked Princess Celestia.

Mist was beginning to get confused. _Why does this matter?_ "Yes. But only privately, in my own time."

"Interesting. Dost thou feel that thou would make a valuable addition to the Royal Guard?"

"Yes, Princess, I do. At least, I know I'll try my best to serve."

"We are certain thou shall. Thank yo-"

"What was thine area of study?" Princess Luna interrupted. Princess Celestia briefly raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

Mist was now definitely confused, unsure of what to do, but decided it was best to answer. "Oh, uh… the, um, the stars and celestial events, mostly. I dabbled in magic theory and specialized in a few spells, but I enjoyed astronomy more. Um, Your Majesty."

Princess Luna flashed a minute smile, but her face returned to her usual sad face when Princess Celestia spoke up. "Thank you, Spring Mist." She offered with a smile, "Thou mayest proceed through the door to the next room."

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Mist offered with a bow.

He turned to leave, when he was stopped by the night princess speaking up yet again. "One last question. What dost thine cutie mark mean?"

That was a highly unusual question, and a topic that Mist rarely discussed, but Mist still obliged the Princess's question, "That's a funny story, Princess." He began, "I have no idea."

_No idea at all._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: …and Ends

Doubt.

"DOST THOU MOCK US?" Princess Luna yelled harshly. Both Princesses were clearly confused but Princess Celestia stayed still. The guard at the door recovered from the sudden shock, straightening himself up.

Completely flummoxed, especially by the sudden outburst, Mist tried to stammer out an answer. "N- no, Princess! Not all! I meant no offence! I… I… " Mist struggled to keep his composure, terrified that he had offended the royal pony sisters, shrinking himself into as small a space as possible.

"Guard, wouldst thou please excuse us?" Princess Celestia asked politely.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain that wou— "

"Please, we shall be fine. This one is no threat to us."

"Very well, Your Majesty." The guard exited out the door.

Princes Celestia's tone changed slightly, then, but it was one of support, calm and soothing, familiar. _She must remember. _The same tone she had offered him years ago, "I'm certain you meant no offence." She reassured, "But your answer was rather unusual. Would you care to elaborate, my little pony?"

Mist felt a little better, but it still seemed that he was walking on eggshells. "I'm sorry, Majesty. But I really don't know. I've never been sure. I always guessed that the one part had something to do with my interest in the stars and the night sky, but I have no idea what the other part means."

Princess Celestia glanced at Mist's cutie mark while Princess Luna continued to fume slightly. It was interesting, stark compared to his light green coat. A black shield. Over the shield was a dark purple star, wherein lay a white crescent in a blue moon.

"Well, one would tend to agree that your cutie mark is connected to your interest in the night sky, if that is in fact where your unique talent lies." Princess Celestia stated.

Mist was once again unsure of what to say or how to say it. "Well, I understand the star and the moon, I guess. But the shield still seems out of place."

"The nature of cutie marks is an unstudied magic, and even I do not fully understand the power behind them, what causes them or what some truly mean. Perhaps knowing the story behind its appearance may shed some light on the subject and its true meaning."

"Your Majesty, I wouldn't want to take any more of your time."

"It's quite alright," she smiled, "We have time."

Spoken too soon, the guard reentered the room. "Your Majesty, there is a line of ponies forming for their interviews."

"Many thanks. Tell them it shall only be but a few more moments."

The guard nodded and disappeared behind the door.

Princess Celestia looked between Princess Luna, who had calmed down a great deal, and Spring Mist, who was still cowering slightly. "It seems this should be discussed at a later date." A golden glow wrapped around Mist's file and floated towards the Princess. Conjuring a quill, see wrote a few notes on the file. The file disappeared with a 'pop', and the quill faded from existence. "Thank you. You may proceed to the next room."

Mist arose from the floor and glanced at Princess Luna. She once again wore a sad expression, though now it was laced with guilt and anger. Mist offered a nod and a bow to both Princesses. "Thank you, You Majesties." Dismissed, he backed out of the appropriate door.

Mist exhaled and nearly broke down then and there. _Well done, Spring Mist. You managed to insult Princess Luna. Very clever. Good luck not getting sent to the dungeon._ But Mist still had one more place to be: the interview with Captain Black Stone.

All that lay before him was a hallway with a single door at the end. Mist trotted to the door and, uncertain, knocked.

"Enter." Said a deep voice from the other side.

Mist pushed open the door and entered the room. It was similar to the one he was just in. Smaller, perhaps. And no place to sit. At a singular table sat a dark grey Pegasus pony with a lighter grey mane. Clearly powerfully built, he was quite intimidating. Captain Black Stone.

"Stand there." Black Stone motioned to a spot just in front of him. As Mist walked to the spot, Black Stone read through a file. My_ file, probably. She must have teleported it._ Mist thought to himself.

Black Stone looked over at Spring Mist, narrowing his eyes at the unicorn. "No." he said simply.

"'No', ser?" Mist inquired.

"No. I won't have you. You may go."

Mist's ears fell back and he shrunk for the second time in the last few minutes. He had failed. That easily. _No. Why? Why am I not good enough? Ask. Challenge it. _"Excuse me, ser, but may I ask why?"

"No you may not. Go."

_Get an answer. Don't let up._ Mist stood taller. "Ser, again, why? Why do I not qualify?"

Black Stone seemed casual with his answer, flippant even. "You were late. You barely pass physical requirements. And I don't like the look of you."

Mist was only really irritated at the first problem. True, he barely scraped through on the physical testing; And Captain Black Stone's opinion was his own. But Mist was stuck with the Princesses, not late by choice. "Ser, my interview with the Princesses was extended. By their volition. Not mine."

"I don't care. You wasted my time."

"Ser, that's not fair. Faulting me on something out of my control."

'That is all you will be faulted for on in this job!" yelled Black Stone, "Too many things will happen out of your control. And _you_ will be faulted for it. Just one price of being part of the Guard."

Mist stood silently as Black Stone continued.

"If you don't like it, you will not be part of this Guard! I don't need ponies who want 'glory' or 'status'. I want ponies who are able and willing to take action, blame, and responsibility _for everything_ that happens."

Mist responded slowly, "Ser, I am willing to take the burden."

"Even if so, you never wanted to be a guard. You were a scholar. I won't have a Guard filled with ponies who do not eat, drink, breathe, and live this career! Keep to what you do, what you're good at. Dismissed."

_Argue! Fight it! You have to!_ Mist could not argue, could not fight. He could barely breathe. Numb from the failure, he walked out of the room, uttering only a single "Thank you, Captain" on the way out.

Mist wandered out of the castle in a slight haze. His vision was blurred by tears, and all he could do was walk. Walk through the winding streets of Everfree, passing ponies, the market, his tower, finally arriving at his small abode. He pushed the door open and stumbled into the main room. He opened a cabinet in the kitchen area and pulled out a bottle of spiced mead. He carried the bottle to his bed, where he opened a book and tried to read through the tears, occasionally gulping from the bottle. Eventually, Mist began to fall into a slumber, his eyes drooping, the half-empty mead bottle teetering slightly in his magical grasp, feeling spent from the day's failure.

_Failure. "Keep to what you do, what you're good at."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Something new, something grand?

Pain.

Spring Mist awoke on his bed, twisted in his sheets. His house was dark, the sun having set a while ago. He had no idea how late it was, nor did he care at this point. It couldn't be _that_ late anyways, as somepony surely would have found him when he didn't show up for his shift at the tower. Or maybe not. Mist couldn't think straight, the haze of disappointment and sorrow dulling everything except the pain that came with it.

Mist dragged himself out of bed and stumbled around his dark house. He lit his horn and found his way to the bathroom. There he stood and looked at himself in the bronze mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, bags hanging underneath them. His hair was a mess, matted in places and sticking out in others. His face looked old and worn, and he carried himself with a slump. _I look awful,_ he thought to himself. Unable to stand the sight of himself, he moved to his tub and filled it with water. He then used his magic to heat it to a more forgiving temperature. Mist then slid into the wooden tub and soaked himself.

He lay there a while before he decided it was probably best to get to his shift. Mist pulled himself out of the tub and dried himself off. He sauntered into the other room and donned his barding. He had a small debate with himself about whether or not to bring his studying gear, but eventually decided that he would need something to keep his mind occupied, and studying the night sky may prove therapeutic.

With all of his things gathered, his saddlebags on his sides, Mist trotted though the door and out to the street. He saw that the moon was high in the sky, telling him that he was only hardly an hour late for his shift. Regardless, he moved at a regular pace in the direction of his tower, reaching it a few minutes later. Mist entered the tower and, as per the norm, a fellow guard was sleeping at his table. In fact, Mist had really only seen him awake once or twice. In three years of guarding at this tower. Mist chuckled a bit, surprising himself. Perhaps he was on the way to recovery yet. He then climbed the steps and pushed through the trapdoor to the roof. There sat Rainy Shores, still as stone.

"In all the years I have known you, you have never been late to a shift. Early, many times. But late, never. Something terrible must have happened." Rainy Shores said without moving.

Mist instantly felt guilty. "Not so terrible," he began, "I was –" he sighed "I was rejected from the Royal Guard." I hurt just to say it, he voice catching as he spoke.

"Oh." Rainy Shores said, "I'm sorry, Spring Mist. I know how much that would have meant to you. How important it was."

"Well, it is what it is, I suppose. I just failed. Simple as that."

"Oh come now, Mist. You know as well as I do that things are rarely that simple. We learned that lesson together long ago." Mist couldn't argue. It was true. Most things were not that simple. "And who knows? Perhaps there is a reason for it, maybe another plan in store?"

"You are right, Shores. But it's still so hard. It was a dream, and it was shattered. It hurts, I'll admit."

"Of course it does, Mist. But that's what you use to make yourself stronger."

"How?"

"Learn from it. Improve yourself. But keep doing what you are good at, and you will find a way."

Mist cringed a bit at those words, the same ones uttered by Captain Black Stone. But they sounded less bitter coming from a friend. And much as it hurt to admit, Black Stone was correct.

"I _should_ stick to what I'm good at." Mist said quietly.

"Now don't let that keep you from having dreams. Find a middle ground."

Mist smiled at Rainy Shores' wisdom, "You know, a pony could forget that you are only a scant few years older than me, Shores. Too clever for your age."

"Hmmm. Well, I learned many things many difficult ways. You learn from it" said Rainy Shores nonchalantly, "Now, would you like me to stay and keep you company?"

Mist was grateful for the offer, "Thank you, but I think I shall be fine. I need time to think about things."

"Very well. Good night, Spring Mist" Rainy Shores said as he walked to the trapdoor, "Just remember, you will find the right way."

"Thank you, friend."

"Any time. Happy guarding. And good luck." The trapdoor shut behind him.

Mist exhaled, always pleasantly surprised at his friend's wisdom and kindness. It was funny, really, at first glance and under most circumstances, Rainy Shores seemed gruff and uncouth. But if found in the right circumstances, he was unfaltering in his kindness to other ponies. Mist stood and stared at the trapdoor through which Rainy Shores had disappeared, thinking fondly of his friend, thankful for having him there.

Mist then proceeded to carry out his duties. But this time, Mist decided to actually stand guard for a while. He looked out into the night. Trees surrounded the town, stretching out in all directions. To the south, the forest ended at the base of a small mountain range. To the west and north, after looking past town, the trees extended as far as the eye could see, their line only occasionally broken by hills or small mountains. To the east, the treeline stopped at a vast, empty plains land. _I wonder what's out there?_ Mist thought to himself. In the same direction, slightly north, was the large range of mountains, on the edge of one perched Canterlot. Mist could not see it in the dark distance, but he knew it was there.

Mist watched the forest, eyed the road out of Everfree. Nothing moved, there were no creatures, no ponies. Mist took in his surroundings and found solace in the still of the night, the cool air soothing to the nerves, the gentle twinkling of the stars and the shimmer of the moon welcome companions. Mist breathed deep in the dark and set himself to work.

His various belongings scattered themselves into their usual places, books scrolls, quills and ink, telescope, all settled in their second home. Mist loved this tower. It removed him from the world, allowed him to be a part of his own, and truly take in all there was on offer. After a moment's thought, Mist put away his books. He kept his writing tools on hand in case of anything interesting, but his references were gone. For the first time, Mist was just going to enjoy the night, take in its sights, enjoy its splendors, not study it, nor reference it. If he was going to see something, he would record it of his own volition, he would discover everything in the night anew, create his own constellations, make his own theories and hypotheses. Like an explorer in a new land, the night would be his to uncover and find its secrets. The idea excited Mist, and he quickly pointed his telescope in a random direction.

Looking through the lenses, making adjustments, Mist looked into the sky, seeing stars of various colors, forming lines between them, creating a map, painting pictures. Everything was new and fresh, exciting, thrilling. Mist felt a breath of air fill him with wonder. He felt like a colt, remembering the first time he had seen the night sky and fallen in love. The feeling like none other, when a pony discovers what they love. No cutie mark appeared for him that day, but it pointed him in a direction. As he looked through his telescope, time became meaningless, a far second to the things he could now see.

Mist gazed in awe at the sights the night sky beheld. Looking at one patch of empty sky in the right way revealed far more than the eye alone could see, opening a world beyond comprehension. But Mist began to notice something odd, something definitely out of the ordinary. The night sky, while usually still, seemed to be flowing like a river or a sea, churning and twisting. The stars remained constant, but the space around them was definitely moving, almost as if alive. Mist thought perhaps he was just growing tired, his vision becoming shaky with fatigue. But he felt wake and alert, physically and mentally. Looking again at the sky, Mist saw still that the sky was no longer static.

Mist backed away from the telescope to clear his head and record some thoughts, but before he could move too far, he caught in his vision the form of a pony. With wings and horn. Dark as the night itself, hair painted with stars, covering the front of the telescope. A familiar pair of sad eyes looked at him.

_Princess Luna._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Of ponies and Princesses

Recovery.

Spring Mist stood slack –jawed on the roof of his watchtower. His books where stored in his saddlebags, he had quills and parchment scattered about, scribbled with little notations, thoughts and discoveries. His telescope was angled towards the night sky, but its front was obscured by the dark, flowing mane belonging to a pony of considerable stature and radiance.

Princess Luna stood silently on a raised section of wall, staring at the surprised guardspony on the roof, sad eyes watching his every move. Mist finally straightened himself up only to immediately prostrate himself before the night Princess. "Oh, Your Majesty Princess Luna, please forgive me." He said hastily. _Why are you here?_

"For what, pray tell?" she began "For thine apparent disregard for the need to perform the only thing thou must whilst guarding? For looking upon our night? For failing to bow quickly enough? For what dost thou ask forgiveness?"

Mist was unsure of how to answer, a common trait when in the presence of the Princess of the Night. But he stammered out a few words nonetheless "For failing to notice you before, for intruding on your personal space, for…" the rest of his sentence was lost as he became quieter.

"Louder, guard" Princess Luna stated almost irately.

"For observing your mane." Mist felt ridiculous for saying it, but to him, he it felt as though he had invaded the Princess's privacy, as if seeing her in her private bedchambers asleep. It was just something that was not done, and Mist saw his own actions as a crime against Princess Luna herself.

The Princess however, seemed confused by the answer. "What dost thou mean 'observing our mane'?"

"That was what I was looking at wasn't it? I thought I was looking at the night sky, but the space around the stars was flowing. I was looking into your mane." _And it was beautiful. Glorious._

Princess Luna had no response, instead asking another question, "Dost thou fear us?"

_Now _that _is a trick question. Be careful how you answer, Spring Mist._ "I… I don't…" _Come on._ "I suppose I don't… know?" _What the hay does that mean, Mist?_

"We can see that thou fear us. But is it for the power we hold? Or for the pony we are? We demand a truthful answer."

_That really is an odd question. Still, better answer it. _"I suppose only for the power you hold. I don't know you as a pony to be able to fear you. Only respect, the way I see it." _Getting a bit casual there, Mist. Remember who you are talking to. _"…Your Majesty…"

Whatever it was Princess Luna was thinking, she wasn't sharing, and she continued with her interrogation. "Why dost though study the night sky?'

Mist felt comfortable answering that question. "It's just always something I've enjoyed. I was a colt, and I remember looking into the night sky and being filled with awe. I have studied it every night since."

"Even during your guard hours?"

She had caught him there. "Erm… yes, Your Highness."

"Hmm. We see that thine books are stored away. What wast thou doing?"

"Oh, I was… uh… rediscovering the sky." Mist replied. He continued, albeit sheepishly, when he saw her look of confusion, "I was pretending to be the first pony to discover the night sky, like how I felt as a colt. Seeing something new, for the first time."

Luna flinched a bit, "Are you… bored with the night sky?" she asked meekly, showing hurt.

Mist realized the significance of his statement, "Oh, no, no, no, Your Majesty! Not at all. There is still so much to see, so much to explore. It was mere nostalgia, Your Majesty. I meant nothing by it. The night still awes me, Princess."

Princess Luna straightened up a bit, but still looked sad. "I see." She seemed to realize that her royal façade was slipping, and she resumed the questioning. "We still wish to know what thine cutie mark means."

Mist cringed, vividly remembering the interview just few hours ago. "Well, as much as I could gather, a part of it is connected to my interest in the night sky and my studies. That's the star and the moon. The only part I don't quite understand is the shield."

"The shield? Could we see it?"

Mist nodded and began to shrug off his barding. He began to feel oddly self-conscious in front of the Princess. She approached him as he pulled off the last of his barding. She inspected his cutie mark without a word. A few minutes passed, and Mist began to feel fairly uncomfortable.

"Um, Your Majesty? Any ideas?"

Princess Luna looked at him and stated, "Well, it has been our understanding that a shield cutie mark represents strength, steadfastness, or defense in a pony. But we would need to hear the origin of the cutie mark in order glean its possible meaning."

_What do you want from me? _"Your Majesty, are you certain that you wish to hear it? Your time is very valuable I'm sure."

"Guard, we demand that thou tell us the story" said Luna, her voice rising.

"As you wish, Princess." Mist said with a head bow. _I haven't thought about that day in years… Where do I begin?_ Mist pondered the beginning of his tale for a few moments before finally settling on a point…

It was Spring. Late afternoon. I was done with school for the day. I was walking home from Sugar Lump Confectioners after having a wonderful strawberry pastry. I remember I had scored well on a test and my parents, Summer Wind and Winter Drift, gave me some bits for a treat. Heh, I still remember old Cinnamon Roll working behind the counter. So I was walking home, feeling full and happy.

I loved to wander the marketplace back then, seeing all of the big ponies going about their daily lives, which at the time seemed so exciting to me. I so wished to be big like them.

I decided to sit on a bench in the square and watch the ponies as they ran about. I really enjoyed it. Perhaps a bit too much. I saw other fillies and colts running around, playing games with each other in and around the square, running through the streets, laughing and enjoying the company of friends.

See, I didn't have many at that point in my life. Before that, I had several ponies I was close to, but after I discovered the night sky as something I could focus my time on, I became less and less interested in being around ponies, and it became difficult as my schedule changed – my parents saw how much I loved staying up as late as I could, and so they enrolled me in late afternoon and early evening classes at the school. I was one of the few in the class, and most ponies were there because they had to help parents or watch the home during the day: foals of blacksmiths, bakers, miners, lumberponys. But they became my new friends.

I grew apart from my day friends, some of them anyway, and gained some night friends. Now, most ponies knew me, and knew I had no real reason to be in school later in the day and up all night. The less pleasant of my peers viewed me as an oddity, something far out of the norm. A freak who liked being awake at night when a pony is supposed to be sleeping. And those ideas usually ended with me begin teased by the others. Nothing I couldn't generally handle, but it was still irritating, and having something to fight for gives you strength.

Now, I suppose you want to hear the actual event surrounding my cutie mark's appearance. It was that afternoon. I left the bench behind and was actually going home this time when I was once again distracted by something. I had heard a scuffle behind a building nearby. I remember peeking my head around the corner and seeing three older ponies taunting and pushing around another one close to their age. I knew the colt they were picking on. His name is Rainy Shores. He's a guard now. His shift is just before mine. Back then, he was one of the only ponies who did not tease me or look at me with disdain, and even defended me more than once, often saying "It doesn't matter what a pony does, but who that pony is when he does it". He wasn't a friend per se, but he was pleasant. Perhaps rough around the edges and a bit sarcastic, but a good pony. It seemed that the bullies were picking on him now for the very reason of not hating me. Sneers and rude remarks were thrown out as they pushed and kicked him. They insulted me, and they insulted him. They even insulted you, Your Majesty. I wouldn't stand by as another pony was hurt because of me. I wouldn't let them insult you.

I stepped around the corner and yelled at them to stop attacking Rainy Shores, to stop insulting you. All it did was draw their attention to the fact that I was a new victim, and the real object of their spite. The beating they gave me was like no other I had received. Kicked, pushed, thrown, spat on, insulted. As long as they left the other pony alone long enough for him to escape. But he never left. After he recovered, he assaulted on of the bullies, pushing him aside, trying to get him off me. Most of the fight is hazy, but I do remember Shores chasing one of them off while the other two continued to beat down on me. It was at that point that I lost consciousness, and the rest was related to me by Rainy Shores. The way he tells it, I had a 'panic moment' which resulted in a magical surge. It's sometimes seen in unicorns that are under stress. Apparently, I trapped the two bullies in a shield and filled it with darkness, a shadow spell, I'm guessing. I apparently scared them enough that they didn't bother me or Shores again. Shores says I yelled something, and that's what scared them, but he never says what, claiming he doesn't remember or it was too difficult to understand. One thing he says about it is that at some point _your_ name came up, but that's _all_ he will say about that.

I then remember waking up in my bed. My mother fussed over me, Rainy Shores was in another room talking to my father. It was then when he told me what happened. My parents were concerned, but more thankful that we were both okay. Rainy Shores left some time that night, and I stayed up to watch the moonrise. I always loved that. It made me feel instantly better. It was that night that my parents gave me my very own telescope. And it was when I looked through it at the sky, remembering what had just happened, that my cutie mark appeared. Hehe, I was so excited, running all around the house yelling and bouncing. Then my par—

"—Are you alright, Your Majesty" Mist said, stopping his story.

Princess Luna had tears streaming down her face, a look of sadness and horror etched into her features. She did not respond to his question. "I heard you were not accepted into the guard. I'm sorry." It was barely audible, and she turned to fly off, but Mist stopped her with a question.

"Princess, why are you always so sad?"

She did not answer, only took off into the night, flying toward the castle.

Spring Mist watched until she blended so into the sky that he could no longer see her. After a few ponderous minutes, Mist returned to his telescope. Unable to pretend he was a colt again, he simply looked into the sky.

There was a sudden gust of chilly wind and Mist was reminded that he had removed his barding. He sauntered over and began to put his clothing back on. Another gust of wind blew over the tower, forcing Mist to brace himself. He shrugged at the strange weather, and continued with his stargazing.

It was a few hours from dawn when Spring Mist spotted something odd in the sky. Just left of the moon was a twinkling that Mist did not recognize. He knew the night sky, maybe not perfectly, but well enough to know that something was amiss. He pulled his telescope over and adjusted the settings. Focusing on the light, Spring Mist was hit was a stunning revelation. He pulled his books out of his bags and scanned each quickly, looking for confirmation: There was a new star in the sky._ This is incredible_, he thought to himself, _A once in a lifetime event, if that. I need to tell somepony!_ He hastily took down every detail he could about the star so he could confirm his discovery.

Mist decided that he would immediately head to the astronomy tower in the academic center, first thing in the morning to report the finding to the scholars. _This could be a chance for me to enter the scholars' ranks!_

Spring Mist packed away his belongings, waiting for dawn, so he could see the scholars. But before the sun rose, Mist saw more in the night sky. A rare but no longer unfamiliar event: Another meteor shower colored the sky, so like that one a few nights ago, when the sky seemed to be crying. But this one was different, the night was no longer just crying, it was weeping. Mist watched as meteor after meteor streaked through the sky, but was horrified, and awestruck for the fourth time that night, to see one of the meteors careen lower than the others and strike the ground but a few miles away. The bright flash was all but lost in the rising of the sun, but the sound of the collision carried well into the city. But Mist had seen and heard it. And he was sure many ponies had heard it too. He had another thing to report to the scholars. Today was going to be an interesting day.

_What are you playing at? And why?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New discoveries and changes abound

Thrill.

Spring Mist bolted through the streets of Everfree like a pony on fire. He had dropped his belongings off at home and removed his barding, taking only his recorded findings with him: those of the meteorite landing, and the new star in the sky.

Mist weaved in between the ponies in the streets. Several families had been awoken by the landing and now much of the town was in a panic over the sound, fearing an attack or some other equally foolish idea. Mist had no time to stop and calm people. He had to get the information he had to the scholars at the astronomy tower as quickly as possible.

He made his way through districts, towards the academic center, or The Arc, passing the market, tavern district, middle-class homes, and finally higher-living residences. Once though, Mist darted into the gardens of The Arc, heading to the tallest tower in the complex.

The Arc was a massive section of the town, more an extension of the castle, really, and was filled with areas dedicated to various schools of study – mathematics, magic, astronomy, geology, economics, diplomacy, alchemy, engineering, and even music and art all found homes here. The tallest tower, right in the middle of the complex, was the home of the astronomy scholars, ponies dedicated to studying the night sky. Their numbers were far smaller than those in the other schools, numbering only seven compared to the average twenty or so.

Mist ran straight for the tower, ramming through the doors, startling the ponies inside. It took a few seconds to recover, but soon everypony was back to work, milling over plans and shifting instruments around, obviously planning to investigate the meteorite.

"Explain yourself." said a pink unicorn mare loudly.

"Apologies, my name is Spring Mist. I believe I have made a discovery. A new star in the sky. And I witnessed firsthoof the meteor strike this morning." Mist huffed, gasping for air.

The mare laughed before responding. A derisive laugh. "You? Found a new star? Highly improbable. And 'witnessing' the meteor strike? I doubt it. Be gone."

Mist was incredulous, "I have proof of both claims."

"Oh?" inquired the mare, still skeptical, "Let me see it then."

Mist hesitantly levitated the scroll to the scholar mare. She grasped it in her own magic and pulled it open. She briefly read the notes and scoffed, "Bah. There are no stars in that region. You must have been seeing things. We will take the meteor landing information under consideration."

"You are right. _Were_ right. It wasn't there before, but it appeared last night. I know the night sky. That star appeared out of nowhere."

"Who _are_ you anyway?" the scholar asked.

"As I said, my name is Spring Mist. I am a night guard on the Southeast Tower."

"Ha! A guard? Well, I thank you for _protecting_ our fine city, but leave the brainwork to the scholars, keep the muscle work to yourself."

"I was a scholar. Attendee to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns with the aspiration of joining your ranks in the future."

"Oh, then way are you now a guard, pray tell?" the scholar asked bitingly.

"I had neither the bits nor the social standing to continue. I became a guard because it allowed me to serve the Princesses while offering me a chance to personally pursue my studies." Mist was getting frustrated with telling his story. He had met too many new ponies in the last few days. "Now, are you going to listen, or will I have to go to the Head Scholar? I can do that, by my authority as guard of Everfree. Will we have any issues?"

The pink mare did not enjoy that threat, but decided it was best to not argue with a pony who could throw her in the dungeons. "Fine. We'll investigate this 'star'." But you had better be here tonight to point it out."

"Thank you. And I will be here at sunset."

"Very well. Now shoo." Said the pink pony.

"One other thing," Mist said. He was feeling daring and powerful today, "I want to be a part of the team that investigates the meteorite."

"No. Absolutely not. You are no scholar, and I cannot justify bringing you along. Even if I wanted to. Which, for the record, I do not."

"Think of me as a protection detail out in the forest. To protect you from all manner of nasty creatures." Mist offered with a cheeky smile. "Or I could talk to the Head…"

"Ugh! Fine. But we leave soon. Thanks to your information, we now have a direction to go, so we can leave sooner. You have one hour to be ready. Then meet us at the gates. If you are not there, we leave without you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Mist said, beaming. He turned and bolted out of the tower. His next stop would be the guard barracks to talk to Captain Rockhoof.

Mist was galloping once again through the streets. In the short time he had been in The Arc, the active guards had managed to restore some order, and the citizens were definitely calmer. They all blurred past Mist regardless. He weaved in and out of side streets, finally coming to a large wooden building: The Guard Barracks.

Mist decided it would probably be unwise to burst into a room full of trained and dangerous guards, so he slowed down and opened the door, entering like a normal pony.

Mist wasted no time in seeing Captain Rockhoof. Through the entrance room where a few guards sat at a table chatting about the state of affairs in the city. Past the bunk area where many of the guards slept intermittently. Past the cell room, where petty criminals were kept until tried, but there hadn't been a crime in so long that dust had settled in layers so thick it looked like mason forgot to set the floor and left it dirt. And into the armory, where weapons and armor were stored; most weapons just gathered rust, and at least the armor was worn frequently. In one corner of the armory was the Captain's desk, and sitting at it was the Captain himself.

Captain Rockhoof was a large pony. Built bigger and stronger than most stallions and more than match for anypony who dares challenge. Behind the ranked armor and incredible physique, a pony could easily forget that Captain Rockhoof was a mare. She looked up from a pile of reports and saw Mist approach her desk. "Ah, Mist. 'Ow are ya?"

"Well, thank you Captain. How are you?"

"Well, if I'm ta be honest, I'm right irritated at whatever it was that crashed in the forest this mornin'. Causin' all kinds o' trouble with the common folk."

"Ah, yes, so I saw. I'd help but I have a request, Captain."

Rockhoof looked aghast. "You? Askin' for somethin'? I never thought I'd see the day! Well, Celestia knows you are one o' the most deserving ponies on the guard. Whaddya need, friend?"

"I was wondering if I could have a shift off. Tonight." Mist asked confidently.

"Well I'll be! Here you are askin' for a favor, and it's for a shift off, no less! You have managed to surprise me in way's I'd never imagine, son. I'm tempted to say yes just for doing something _that_ crazy." Rockhoof was laughing, loud and boisterously, "Tell me somethin' though, is it a filly, Mist?"

Mist chuckled, "Alas, no. I will be spending time with the astronomy scholars today, investigating the crashed meteorite, and then I'll be spending much of the night investigating a new star."

"Huh, we'll I can't say I'm a little disappointed that it isn't more exciting. But I'm happy for you, Mist. We all know you love that science stuff, more than you love guarding, that's for sure, so it makes much more sense knowing you are going out and studying. Alright, you go have fun with your new friends. I'll figure something out for your shift tonight." Rockhoof offered a smile to Spring Mist.

Mist beamed, "Thank you Captain. Really, it means more to me than you know."

"Yes, yes! Go already!" Rockhoof laughed.

Mist gave a last nod and turned to leave the barracks. He ran through the streets, making his way back home. The streets were calmer now, and Mist had an easier time moving around. It was only a short distance to his home.

Once home, Mist removed his telescope from his saddlebags, replacing it with more scrolls, quills, and ink. I headed into the kitchen area and grabbed a few items: an apple, a small bag of daisies, and waterskin. Mist looked over his gear and decided that it would be enough. He looked over at his guard's barding. Mist floated parts of the armor over to him and chose which pieces he would take. When he was done putting his clothing on, he looked less like a guard and more like a mercenary. He decided to leave the helmet behind; it was a little too cumbersome and uncomfortable.

Mist headed out of his house and towards the main gates of Everfree, where he would meet with the scholars.

_This is going to be a good day._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One closes, one opens

Anticipation.

Spring Mist stood in front of the gates out of Everfree. His saddlebags were filled with scrolls, ink pots, quills, and books. He was waiting for the scholars from the astronomy tower to rendezvous before heading out to the crash site of the meteorite from that morning, pacing back and forth in front of the great wooden gates.

He eventually saw the scholars approaching. Of course, the Head Scholar was not there, likely still in the tower. Mist wondered what he was like, if he was any better than that pink unicorn. Despite his earlier claim, he had no actual power to report directly to the Head Scholar, and wondered if he would even actually meet him. Best not let that pointedly provoking pink pony know.

Speaking of, she was heading the group that was moving toward the gate. _Terrific. Well, just be pleasant and stay on her good side, Mist._ Each of the scholars wore hooded robes and one or two was accompanied by an assistant - potential scholars hopeful to eventually gain a place on the tower. Following the scholar group was a gathering of other ponies, likely volunteers to do the heavy lifting, pulling carts of supplies, instruments, and gear. All in all, the group numbered around fifteen.

The pink unicorn noticed Mist standing in wait at the gate. "Ah, you're here," she only barely hid her disappointment, "You will carry your own supplies, make your own way, and you will return to the tower tonight to confirm the presence of your 'star' with Head Scholar Caramel Tart. Nopony will go with you, and she is expecting you at sunset."

Mist nodded at each condition. "Yes ma'am. I'll hold my own."

"Honey Sweetroll. _Assistant Head_ Honey Sweetroll, to you."

Mist nodded again, "Yes, Assistant Head Honey Sweetroll." Externally, Mist was respectful of the pony in front of him, but internally, he was giggling almost uncontrollably at the absurdity of such a serious pony having such a sweet-sounding name. But he pushed those thoughts aside and asked, "Did you figure out where it landed?"

"We have a general idea of where to go. If your report is correct, then we should have no problem finding the landing zone. It sure was a great thing that you saw it first-hand, otherwise we could be way off." Piped up one of the other scholars, a light blue unicorn pony with a mint mane. Mist smiled at the pony, feeling quite pleased with himself. The blue pony extended a hoof toward Mist "I'm Brilliant Bloom. But just Bloom is fine. Or Brilliant, but I can't really say that without sounding a bit snooty, can I?"

Mist shook Bloom's hoof, laughing, "Nice to meet you, Bloom. Or Brilliant. We'll see."

Honey Sweetroll just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. We're moving now." And at that, the small parade of ponies moved towards the gate.

Bloom leaned close to Mist and whispered, "Don't you worry about ol' Honey, she's like that with everypony. But become her friend, and there's no other pony more loyal to her field or those she cares about."

Mist wondered about that pink unicorn. If what Bloom said was true, she was now the third pony Mist had known who appeared to be rough and abrasive, but turned out to be the best kind of friend.

"Wait, you called her 'Honey'?

"Heh, yeah. Mostly because it's hilarious to see her get flustered when somepony calls her that. She tends to forget that is her name. You'll see it on this little voyage of ours, I'm sure."

"Open the gates!" Mist heard somepony shouting, before he could respond. At the order, the guards on the gate towers wound the mechanisms and opened the great wooden barrier that separated the town from the outside world.

Mist had been outside the walls only once or twice before, so stepping out into the world was not as daunting as it could have been, but still, it was a foreign idea. Ponies were safe inside the walls, and though no creatures came near the town, they were still out in the forest. The paths were generally safe, but every so often a traveler was lost, and that was usually a lone pony. The group was definitely large enough to make any creatures question attacking.

Mist was standing next to Bloom, and Sweetroll was just ahead. She sneered back at Mist, "You ever been in the forest, guardboy?"

Mist swallowed, "Um, once or twice."

"Heh, getting nervous? It's not too late to go back to your day job."

"Night job." Mist corrected.

"What?"

"Night job. I work at night. On the night shift? You know, when everypony else is sleeping and the stars are out? Big thing called the moon, too? I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Oh, we have a funny guy here. Well you keep at that, wouldn't want you to strain your little guard brain on anything more complex."

"Sheesh, you two! Get a hay pile." Bloom interjected, laughing.

Sweetroll shot him a dirty look as her pink coat darkened to a more rosy hue. Mist just laughed along.

"Alright! We've dawdled long enough. Ponies, let's go." Sweetroll declared.

The group began moving out into the forest, following the clearly laid stone path. If the other ponies were worried or afraid, they weren't showing it. Mist tried to keep himself busy as they walked. Finding no interest in the trees or bushes, Mist decided to strike up a conversation. "So, how far away do you think the site is?" he asked Bloom.

"Well," Bloom began, "it had to have landed far enough away that the resulting shockwave didn't cause any damage at all, which would mean that it's probably about a quarter of a day's walk away. If that. Maybe less." Bloom shrugged.

"Alright then," Mist said. "Now, wouldn't a crash like that cause some sort of fire? That would mean smoke for us to follow, but I haven't seen any."

"So you know something about meteorites, do you?" Bloom teased, "But yes, which makes this odd, and far more difficult. Right now, if it weren't for the information you gave us, we'd still be back at the tower trying to figure out where it went. Of course we did get other reports later, but none so detailed as yours. Still, it'll be tough to find."

Mist blushed a little at the complement, "Just glad to help. This is what I wanted to do with my life anyway."

"Yes, about that… You seem more interested in academia than in guarding, so why are you not among us?"

"Were you born in the higher-living residences?"

"I'm sorry? What does that have to do with it?"

"Did you have money and social status?"

"Yes… I suppose I did. More my family than me, though."

"Well there's the reason. I had neither. So when I could no longer afford to attend Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, nor any other school on The Arc, I had to put my time into something else, something that could earn bits and put food on the table."

"But why guarding? It's the antipode of being a scholar."

"Well, though I did want to learn and become a scholar or archivist, I wanted to serve more. My duty will always be to the Princesses and the Kingdom. So I decided that being a guard would be the best way to do that. And being on the night watch allows me to study the sky without bother."

"Well that's very admirable. And it's interesting how you have kept up with your studies." Bloom stated. "But another thing: why so much loyalty to the Kingdom and Princesses?"

Mist was about to shoot an offended look, but realized it was a fair question. _Why _am_ I so loyal, so duty-driven?_ "I suppose the short answer would be that I have always just felt a need to be so. But do you ever receive confirmation that a choice you make is the right one, as if the universe is pushing you in a direction?"

"Well actua—"

"Jeez, we're _astronomers_, not philosophers. You can still go back and bother them, it's not too late." Honey Sweetroll groaned, looking back at Mist and Bloom.

"Sorry" Mist said, shrinking slightly.

"No, no. I asked the question" Interjected Bloom, "Do you have a problem with me, Honey?"

"Gah!" was Sweetroll's only reply as she faced forward again.

"Hehe, I love that" Said Bloom. "Now, Spring Mist, care to prove your academic ability with a little test?"

"Um, I don't know…" Mist said uncertainly.

"Oh, come now! It's just good fun!"

"Alright, I guess. But go easy on me, I'm self-taught mostly."

"Great! Okay, so I'll name a constellation and you tell me the stars in it, or I'll name a star and you tell me the constellation it belongs to. Sound good?"

"Sounds easy enough, I guess."

"Hehe, okay. First one: Taurus Major."

"Ooh, okay. Well, there's the main star Taurus A, then Taurus B, and … …"

Mist continued to answer the test questions as best he could, and he and Bloom carried on well into the morning, the hours disappearing before them. Their destination had taken them off the path at into the forest, but still they continued to talk and laugh. About halfway through the morning, they reached a relative quiet point.

"I still can't believe you know _all_ those stars. You missed a few, but that's understandable. Very well done indeed. Now shall we try your knowledge of celestial events?"

Mist was eager to continue, as he was both showing off his knowledge and learning so much. But before he could reply, Sweetroll interrupted. "Put that test on hold, colts. I think we're here."

The scholars all gathered together and moved forward as a single unit. Sweetroll at the head cleared away the vegetation, and what everypony saw left them slack-jawed. A sizeable crater was in the middle of the forest, but unexpectedly, there was no scorching, and it looked as if the trees had moved out of the way of the falling object. No tree was damaged, and all the site looked to be was a dent in the ground.

"Well, this is going to be fun" said Brilliant Bloom finally.

_Fun indeed, Bloom. Fun indeed._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Digging a hole

Work.

Spring Mist looked at the strange sight before him: A large indentation in the earth, a crater. Though this crater was odd, for there was no broken earth, and scorching or burning, no heat, and despite being in the middle of a forest, the trees were undamaged, appearing to have moved of their own volition, making way for the landing of whatever celestial body fell that morning. _Why haven't the trees been broken or burned? _Mist thought to himself. _What happened here?_ _What is that odd tingling? _The investigation party had moved into the crater and was beginning to break off into smaller groups, but Mist barely noticed their comings and goings, lost in his own world of questions?

Mist's wonderings were interrupted by Honey Sweetroll yelling orders to the team of scholars and assistants. "Move ponies! Get those tents set up over there! Guardboy, quit daydreaming and help Bloom! Start setting up the instruments! Hey, careful with that… …"

Mist broke free from his own mind and trotted over to Brilliant Bloom. The pony smiled, saying, "Well, I guess we'll be working together. Now, it's our job to briefly survey the area and find the point of impact, then see if we can find and recover or _un_cover the meteorite. You up for it?"

Mist took a while to respond, still finding his mind wandering along some strange paths of thought. "Uh, yeah. Sure." _Why does it feel so odd here?_

Bloom moved closer to Mist, a concerned look painted on his face, "Are you alright, Mist? You seem a little out of it."

Mist focused more, "Yes, I'm fine, Bloom. Just lost in thought. Wondering about this place."

"Yes, it is rather interesting. Most unusual in fact. Have you ever seen a crater before?"

"No never, but the descriptions and illustrations in my books suggested something far more… devastating. This place looks almost peaceful. Are you sure we are in the right area?"

"Oh, no doubt. We walked about the projected distance, and we've had one of our pegasi fly up and scout the area. He reported nothing else nearby, and any further is out of our calculated zone. And you are correct, this site seems relatively unharmed, despite the rather large hole in the ground suggesting a significant impact."

"Any theories, _Brilliant_?" Mist smirked.

"Oh, funny. Let's just go find that rock, or whatever it may be."

Mist nodded, and the two walked further into the crater, towards what seemed to be the middle. The earth was unblemished, though the grass had disappeared along with any other plant or animal life.

"Is it possible that everything was just… disintegrated by the blast?" Mist inquired.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But you have surely noticed the lack of burn damage, ash, scorch marks, or really anything to suggest that the local plantlife was hit." Bloom responded.

"But what happened then?"

"I have no idea. The trees and bushes, even the grass, all appeared to make way for the approach."

"Is that even possible? Plants moving around?"

"Mist, there are more things in this world that we don't understand than those we do, and this forest is rich with natural magical energy. Honestly, _anything_ could be possible."

"Well, that doesn't help us, does it?"

"Not especially. It's hard enough trying to find things like this meteorite without them possibly following a completely different set of rules than we do, and in an area that could follow its very own unique set of rules. Now there are of course magical items and artifacts that we don't know much about that follow laws we don't understand, but that theory extending into living things? Imagine the absurdity. Think of a bird or a dog or even a _pony_ that seemed to only follow rules _it _understood. There has only been one such creature, and it was the only one of its kind. But it was also a spirit, so maybe it's exempt from the idea."

"Ah, Discord, right? I can see how a living thing with its own rules could become a complication for the common world. But do you think that we have something like that here?"

"Glad to see you know your history too. Again, _anything_ is possible. We'll see when we get to the bottom of it."

With that, the two ponies kept their muzzles to the ground, searching for any sign of the offending object. It wasn't until Bloom decided to use a gem-finding spell that they made headway in the search. They were directed to the absolute middle of the crater, its deepest spot. Still, nothing was immediately visible, so they began to remove earth with their magic. Maybe a colt's height down, the two found an orb around the size of a hoofball. The item was smooth and round, almost carved in appearance.

"Shouldn't it be more, I don't know, 'rocky'-looking?" asked Mist.

Bloom pried the sphere out of the hole in the ground, responding, "One would think so. But looking at it, I'd say that this fits the meteorite size to crater size ration. This is our culprit."

"Well that's interesting," Mist stated as Bloom closely observed the orb floating in his magical grasp.

"No. _That _is interesting." Bloom said as he turned the part he was looking at to face Mist.

Mist squinted at the floating ball, and could barely make out shapes etched into the stone. At first, Mist thought they were just scratches, but soon he realized what they were. "Is that writing?"

"Looks like. But no writing I've seen before. We should clean it up and record everything. Then get the etchings to the linguists."

"I'm heading back to Everfree to be there before sunset. I could take the report."

"Alright then. But let's get this back to the camp. Honey will want to see this."

Mist and Bloom headed back to the camp, only a brief walk away. Already, samples of the earth and surrounding trees were being tested and analyzed. Tents were up, ponies were recording anything and everything, small chemistry labs bubbled, and the heavy lifters had a little time to relax.

"I thought you were all astronomers. You also learn chemistry and biology?" Mist inquired, slightly confused by the presence of non-astronomical implements as they approached the center of the camp.

"Of course not, you nitwit," said Sweetroll harshly from behind a table covered in scrolls and books. "We only do the tests on the meteorites and crater. We bring along geologists and biologist to consult and conduct the tests we can't. Nopony works entirely alone."

"Oh, come now, Honey" Bloom said, "Leave him alone. He's never been at an excavation before. Can't expect him to know everything we know."

"Fine. I take it you found the meteorite?" she said, nodding at the orb floating beside Bloom's head. "It looks a little odd."

"And that's not all. Look." Bloom said as he passed the object to Sweetroll.

She looked over it briefly before spotting the markings. "What are these? Pictographs? Some kind of language?"

"No idea," Bloom admitted.

"Well, it would be handy to have a linguist on site to decipher the markings. But as fate may have it, we don't. Still, let's get this thing cleaned off so we can get samples and record the script."

"What can I do?" asked Mist, feeling left out of the talk.

"Stand there and twiddle your hoofs while us _real_ academics do the work." Sweetroll responded.

"Honey…" began Bloom, shooting a glare at the mare.

"Oh, fine. You can watch I guess" she relented, picking up the sphere with her magic.

The three ponies walked into the main tent. A worktable was set up in the middle and various tools were scattered around on trays and tables of their own. Mist watched in interest as Sweetroll placed the meteorite on the table and began to slowly and carefully remove earth from the surface. Bloom handed her tools as she needed them, and in a few minutes, the meteorite was a matte black ball, definitely some kind of stone, with the markings decidedly more clear. Bloom copied down the writing on a scroll and sealed it. It then floated over to Mist, who grabbed it with his own green glow.

"I'll get that to the linguists when I head back" he said.

"Well, we have little more to do here. You may as well start heading back." Said Sweetroll dismissively.

Mist was about to argue, but Bloom reassured him, "She's right. Not much here for us at this point. Especially not for your interests - No night sky here. You go have fun stargazing tonight. Come back tomorrow if you want."

Mist conceded, "Alright then. I guess I'll get my things and head off."

He walked away from the tent and towards the spot where he had set his things down. When he reached his belongings, he just looked at them with a deadpan expression. Turns out it was pointless bringing his saddlebags, and Mist gave a wistful look. _Well that wasn't quite what I had hoped, _he thought to himself. Today's events were fascinating and exciting, just… not what he had thought they would be.

Mist fitted on his bags and secured them to his body. He began to head up and out of the crater. Glancing back at the camp, Mist turned to the forest, trotting towards the road. It was easy enough to find and soon Mist was on the way back to Everfree.

_Well that was interesting. Let's see what the rest of the day brings, shall we?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The calm before

Sweat.

Spring Mist ran. Ran like he had never run before. His heart was racing and sweat dripped down his brow. He had lost a few scrolls along the way, and his saddlebags we beginning to chafe and scratch at his sides. His lungs were burning, and his body begged for some respite from its plight, but he heard the howls and pushed himself forward.

Mist saw the gates of Everfree up ahead. He ran a bit further and yelled with all the force he could muster, given his current condition. "Open the gates!" he choked out. The guard ponies looked down at the road, searching for the source of the yell they had heard. They spotted the green pony running like a hurricane. What they also spotted was a pack of timberwolves stalking their potential prey. Moving quickly, the two guards began to activate the gate mechanism.

The gates opens just as Spring Mist reached them and he managed to slip through the pony-sized gap before the gates shut again, timberwolves snapping at his hind legs. With a nice, protective barrier between himself and the outside, Mist could finally breathe and relax, falling to the ground.

"Are you alright?" called down one of the guards.

It took Mist a few moments to respond, but soon he stood himself up and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you both for getting the gate open!"

"Just be careful. You almost didn't make it."

"I'll be sure to mention this to Captain Rockhoof when I see her."

That surprised the guards a bit, and all they offered was a nod before returning to their post.

Mist dusted himself off and began walking in the direction of home. In the scant few hours he spent outside, the general populace of Everfree had calmed down significantly. Though it was rare, there had been a few occasions where something had disrupted the city, be it a crash, a fire, a roar in the distance from whatever beast lurked beyond the walls, and the ponies of the city had panicked en masse, but only a few hours later, they calmed down, almost as if nothing had ever happened. Mist remarked at the short memories of the ponies here.

There were a few hours still left before sunset, so Mist was in no hurry. Once he arrived home, he unclasped his bags and dropped them on the floor of the main room. Moving into another room, he began to remove his barding. It stuck to his body as he peeled off the layers. _I'm definitely going to need to clean myself up._ So with that thought in mind, Mist headed into the bathroom.

He emerged later feeling cleaner and much better. His skin was a bit raw from where the bags had scraped at his sides, and his muscles were tired. He moved into the kitchen area and grabbed a few apples from the table. He snacked on them absent-mindedly, just trying to pass the time while recovering from his little sprint away from the timberwolves, and began to slowly drift into sleep.

Mist awoke from his short nap and decided to head out, then grabbed a small messenger bag and the report from the camp. He walked out of the door, stowing the report in the bag on the way. First stop, the linguistics tower to drop off the report. Mist was beginning to get excited about seeing the Head Scholar at the astronomy tower later in the day.

The idea of getting to freely play his trade put a bounce in his step and allowed him to ignore his aching muscles. A smile on his face, he trotted to the Arc, weaving through the city streets.

Mist arrived at the linguistics tower on The Arc after an hour or so of walking, the trip taking much longer than normal due to stiff legs and a need to kill time, with still a while before sunset. He looked at the tower, more of just a large building, really. Sparsely decorated, but adorned with lines of texts in numerous languages: Equestrian, Dragon, Griffon, among others Mist didn't know the slightest about. He pushed through the door and walked into the building.

Inside, there were long stretches of tables and rows of bookshelves. On the tables were stacks of books and scrolls with scholar ponies pouring over them. Mist approached one of the ponies and began, "Good day, my name is Spring Mist. I've been sent by Assistant Head Scholar Honey Sweetroll from the astronomy tower. We have something your group may want to look at."

A purple earth pony looked up from his scroll and responded nonchalantly, "Just submit it to the public affairs desk. Ask for inter-sectional items."

Mist was still not used to the scholars' apparent dislike of outside ponies. "No, I think you'll want to see this" he stated simply as he pulled out the meteorite scroll and opened it for the scholar to see.

The scholar seemed annoyed, but looked at the scroll regardless. His interest piqued, "Why does Sweetroll have this?"

Mist smirked, "Ah, well. We… ah, found it. At the impact point of a meteorite."

The scholar arched an eyebrow, "Really? I find that hard to believe."

Mist just replied, "We all found it pretty interesting. Sweetroll and Brilliant Bloom thought you might be able to decipher the markings."

"Well, _I_ can't. I only just recognize the script. Wait here and I'll get the Assistant Head" the pony said, walking toward a section of the building and out of sight.

Mist waited in the same spot for a few minutes before the purple pony reemerged, this time with a very bookish-looking, older yellow pegasus. She smiled warmly and greeted Mist, "Hello. My name is Old Tome. I hear you have something interesting to show us."

Mist smiled at the older mare, "Yes, we found this at a meteorite crash site." He floated the scroll over to her.

She took it over to the table and laid it out to read while the other pony went back to work. "Huh. Well, it's Ancient Equestrian."

"Really?" Mist asked, "It looks nothing like what our writing is now."

"Our language has undergone many, many changes in its history. It looks very dissimilar now to what it used to be. Now, _this_ script is very old. Some of the oldest recorded in pony history. Just after the paleopony period, I'd say. And you say you found this at a meteorite crash site?"

"Ah. Yes, that's right."

"I'm guessing that the blast uncovered some previously buried ruins?"

"Heh. No… we found those markings _on_ the meteorite."

Old Tome looked at Mist with a look of mixed shock and confusion. "_On_ the meteorite? I don't see how that's possible… But you're not lying." She paused for a bit, thinking about something, "Okay, I can translate this, but it will take a few hours – I have some other work to do first, but I should have it ready by tomorrow morning. I trust that will be fine?"

Mist smiled at the fortune, "Of course, that's perfect. I have an engagement this evening, so I'll be able to collect the translation tomorrow. Should I just ask for you?"

"Wonderful!" the older mare smiled "Yes, you can ask for me and I can go over it with you."

"Thank you, Old Tome, for your graciousness." Mist said, turning to leave.

"You are most welcome, good ser. You have given me something truly interesting to look at! Fair evening!"

Mist smiled as he left the building. Outside, the sun was low in the sky, nearing the horizon. Sunset was still a ways off, but Mist still headed towards the astronomy tower, reflecting along the way. Today was interesting – it had been a long time since Mist had seen so many daylight hours, and the excavation had been really very fascinating. But most of all, there were those markings they had found. _What was Ancient Equestrian doing on a meteorite?_

The astronomy tower stood before Spring Mist almost too suddenly. He was broken free of his thoughts, and he looked at the door. _Time to meet the Head Scholar._ Pushing the door open, Mist prepared himself for his meeting, trying to stay strong and certain of his claim. Inside the tower, the few scholars that had been there in the morning were gone, probably preparing for the evening work. There was only one pony in the area, an assistant – he wasn't wearing standard robes – shelving books.

"Excuse me," Mist began, "I'm here to see the Head Scholar."

The assistant jumped slightly, but drawled, "Nopony sees the Head Scholar without an appointment."

"Well, it's a good thing I have one of those, isn't it?"

The pony sighed, "Fine. Left, over there. Up the stairs. All the way up."

Mist shook his head, "Thank you."

"Mmph"

Mist looked toward the staircase that the pony had motioned towards. Somewhere up above, Mist was going to prove his findings to the Head Scholar. He took in a deep breath before moving forward.

_This is it. Don't mess it up, Mist._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Following a star

Caution.

Spring Mist walked up the winding staircase leading up to the Head Scholar's office. Or quarters? Or both? Neither? Mist didn't know actually. The stairs continually wound up, and finally Mist came to a door. His muscles complained a bit, but still he reached up with a hoof and knocked.

"Enter," came a voice from the other side.

Mist opened the door and walked into… space? The floor, roof, and walls were a blackish-blue color, save the twinkling pinpricks of reds, yellow, light blues, and whites. The entire room looked like the night sky. It was clearly an enchantment, and there was something off about it, but it was still fascinating.

"Ah, you like the spell, do you?" uttered a voice from within the darkened area of the room. Mist couldn't quite tell where the voice was coming from. It was very unnerving.

"Um, yes, Head Scholar. I do. It's beautiful…" Mist answered, trailing off slightly at the end.

"But nothing like the night itself."

"No, I suppose not."

"Indeed. Please, step forward." Said the voice, and Mist complied. "Now, Spring Mist, is it?"

"Yes. That is my name."

"And you claim to have discovered a new star, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well. It's not every day, or night, that a pony comes in with such a claim, not even from my colleagues. Needless to say, I am intrigued. Because either you are a liar and a good enough one to convince the Assistant Head Scholar, or you are telling the truth, and we are witnessing a discovery that will be remembered for centuries."

"I assure you I am not a liar. But I don't know if the discovery is _that_ amazing…"

"Oh, believe me; a part of me wants the latter to be true. It would indeed be a remarkable thing to find a new star in the sky. As such, I wish you to proceed." As the words formed, a set of stone stairs made themselves apparent right in front of Mist. He tentatively stepped onto the steps and began walking up.

There must have been other magic at work, because when Mist reached the top, he found himself at the top of the tower, inside the dome, much too far to have just walked. He looked around and spotted a very large telescope facing into the sky, and a comparatively dwarfed pony sitting, looking through the lens at the base. Spring Mist eyed the pony and was immediately thrown into confusion.

The pony turned to look at Spring Mist, sensing his perplexion. She was elderly, obviously nearing the end of her life. But the shocking thing about her was that she was Honey Sweetroll. Aged by decades. "Sweetroll?" Mist asked, bracing himself against any manner of jibes and insults, readying for a verbal attack or dismissal.

The mare laughed an old but joyous laugh, not cruel, but genuinely entertained. "I can understand the confusion, young one. No, she's my daughter. I'm Caramel Tart. Now show me where this star of yours is." She motioned for the telescope, offering a pleasant smile.

Mist approached, apprehensive, but determined to prove he was right. He began turning the telescope, and readjusting its orientation to face where he had spotted the star. When he had found its rough positioning in the sky, his movements became more delicate, more finessed, until finally he came upon the small point of light in the sky, just next to the moon. Mist stopped and gazed for what seemed like eternity, amazed at the novel sight in the sky, closer now than it had been when he had found it. He realized that he was both taking up the Head Scholar's time and appearing giddy, and moved away from the telescope blushing slightly. The Head Scholar eyed him with a slight smile.

"Found it then, have you?" she asked, almost teasingly.

"Ah, yes Head Scholar. Sorry."

"Oh please, just Caramel Tart. And I highly doubt you are actually sorry. The smile on your face proved that." She said with a smirk before moving to look into the telescope. After a few moments, all that was offered was a thoughtful "Hmm".

She then moved away from the telescope and off to one corner of the roof. A few books materialized and spread out around her. Mist stood silently, watching Caramel Tart work. He was becoming increasingly nervous. She flipped through the pages of each book, compared notes and finally turned back to face Mist. The books vanished as Caramel Tart walked towards the telescope. She peered into it again before looking at Mist with a concerned frown on her face.

Mist didn't like that look, the look of somepony who had bad news that they would rather not share. His ears drooped and his head fell. He looked back up at Caramel Mist, who now wore a bright grin, almost silly.

"What?" he asked, almost sounding offended. _Had she thought this was funny?_

"Congratulations, you've found a new star in the sky!" she said, beaming.

Mist's jaw slackened and fell comically. Caramel Tart chuckled a bit and raised a hoof to fix his muzzle. "Don't be so surprised, boy. You knew it was there. What did you think it would just disappear?"

Mist tried to regain his composure, "I… I just thought… your face was… you… the books… what?"

Caramel Tart was giggling now. "Oh you are just too easy. Look, you found a star. I just had to make sure, and none of the books I have ever seen mention a star in the area that I saw it."

Mist shook his head, incredulous. "So, I _did_ find a new star?" He was having problems keeping his voice under control, "So, what now?"

Caramel Tart made grand gestures with her hooves. "Now comes the really fun part! You get to name it!"

Mist gave a blank look. "Really?"

Caramel Tart rolled her eyes, "Yes, you silly colt."

"Um… I have no idea where to even start." Mist's eyes were darting around, his mind running off lists of names, finding none appropriate.

"Well, usually stars are named after historical figures, ponies in leadership, animals if it is part of a constellation, family members, friends. More than one star has been named for a lover." At the last suggestion, Caramel Tart wiggled her eyebrows, teasing the slightly pink Spring Mist.

Abashed, Mist reiterated, "I still don't know. I can't think of anypony I'd name it for."

"Well, what about parents or close friends?"

"No real close friends I'd name a star after, and my parents are both gone. One of them, maybe…"

"What about things that are important to you?"

"The Princesses, Equestria, the sky – can't exactly name a star 'star', now can I?"

"No, but it _would _be funny. Just imagine the ponies in a few hundred years all trying to talk about the star named 'Star'. How confusing indeed."

"Right, so… name. Name… Words… There is one word I remember from an old book I once read. It kind of stuck with me… Umbra."

"Really? That word means 'shadow'. Interesting choice. Old Zebra dialect. What book was it in?"

Mist thought back to his childhood, "It was a book called _Super-Naturals_, if I remember right. My mother owned it."

"Ah, I know the book. The apothecary in the town has a copy. I see it every time I go to collect a remedy for my bad hip. So, do you want to go with that name?"

Mist smiled, thinking back to an earlier statement, "I actually kind of want to name it something silly, like 'Star' or something. But that would be irresponsible."

Caramel Tart put on a mock-serious face, "As Head Scholar of Astronomy, I would have to say that that is _very_ irresponsible and inconsiderate to the field." Her face then brightened with a wide grin, "As a pony, I say 'Let's do it!'"

Mist chuckled, "So, name it 'Star' then?"

Caramel Tart shook her head, "No, how about both? We list it as 'Star' in some reports, and 'Umbra' in others. See what sticks."

Mist thought about that, "That'll be interesting to see. Very well, I think that's it then!"

Caramel Tart nodded her head, horn glowing, and four scrolls appeared next to her. "Okay, so that is done and done." She scribbled something on the scrolls, the second two taking quite a bit longer than the first two, then flashed her horn, the scrolls disappearing. "Now the boring part. We have to announce the star to the academic community, which means a meeting and, since this is a particularly significant topic, a party."

"A party?" Mist said, not entirely enjoying the idea.

"Well, more like a gathering of boring academic ponies who break off into small groups and talk about boring things, then maybe pay attention for a few minutes as we talk about the discovery, then go back to talking and ignoring everypony else. Saying it's a 'party' helps me get through it. I wish there were somepony who could make things fun around here. This discovery is the most excitement I've had in years. Thank you for that." She said with an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome? Though, I'm not sure how I feel about this 'party' idea…"

Caramel Tart rolled her eyes, "Do you make a habit of being frustrating?"

"Heh, you should ask your daughter that. I never seem to stop irritating her."

"Oh? I'll have to ask her about that. I won't have scholars fighting amongst themselves."

"Oh, I'm not a scholar. I'm a guard."

"Not anymore. I just sent a letter to Captain Rockhoof asking for you to leave the guard and join the scholars here at the tower, and I sent a letter to Princess Celestia's desk informing her of the change, or her cabinet, anyway. Say 'no', if you wish, but I _must_ insist."

Mist had fallen onto his flank by this point. His jaw had once again slackened. All that came out of his throat was a weak croaking sound. He said nothing, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Well speak, boy!" Caramel Tart said while shutting his jaw again.

His first attempt came out as only a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why would you do this for me?"

"For you? Well, _some_ of it is for you, I suppose. But mostly it's for _me_. I need a good pony, dedicated to the job, to work here. Now, I'm not saying you are my successor, but I do want you to at least have a position here. And I sense you will be a much happier pony as a result. And a change in scenery is nice, too. I grow tired of the same faces milling about the tower. Having somepony fresh will do a world of good for this place, and you've seen how short of scholars we are."

"I just, I…" Mist no longer contained himself, and began bouncing in circles "This is amazing! Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll do it! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Mist did catch himself before he went much further, stopping and facing an amused Caramel Tart. "Yes."

"Good. Now go home and pack. You'll be living at the tower from now on. Be here tomorrow evening at sunset again, and we'll talk about your position here and the 'party'."

Mist started a bit, "I'm moving?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not a problem, it's just, it was my family's house. I couldn't bear to sell it."

"Don't sell it then. The scholar job pays well and we don't charge room and board, so you can afford to own it and still live here. Maybe offer it as a place for another pony or family to stay, earn some extra income. Look, I'll give you some advice, Spring Mist, and I feel you could do well to know it: Never let ultimately inconsequential things prevent you from taking advantage of what cards fate has dealt you. Now go and collect your things, be back at the excavation site for a few hours tomorrow, and report here at sunset. Have a fine evening, Spring Mist."

Mist nodded, still beaming, but masking a feeling of worry. "Thank you, Caramel Tart. For everything. Fine evening." He turned around and saw his path out – small wooden door. He opened the door and saw behind it the night sky. He turned back, offering a last wave to Caramel Tart. Taking a breath, he stepped through the doorway and found himself back in the room he had first been in. The door out was just ahead. Now that he was alone, his composure was all but lost, and he let out a stream of tears and laughs. He stood in the room, laughing like a maniac, struggling to breathe, his muscles sore, not caring, being lost in euphoria.

_Now _that_ was a great day._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A new direction

Elation.

Spring Mist trotted through the streets of Everfree with a noticeable bounce in his step. In the dark of the night, everything looked more beautiful, every sound more lovely. Mist was happy. Not just happy, but truly excited. The first time he had been this excited was when he received his first telescope as a colt. Next was his first time seeing the Princesses, being mere hoofsteps away. Then, his acceptance into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. And tonight, when he had not only made history, but also been accepted as a scholar at the astronomy tower. Mist smiled brightly as he walked.

Even the prospect of leaving his home seemed a non-issue. Nothing could stop his sheer joy. It was early still, so he decided to pay a visit to The Salted Clove for some dinner. Mist took the appropriate turns through the city streets and soon came upon the market square. The shops had mostly closed up, save the eateries. Mist smiled as he walked across the square and to door of The Salted Clove. He walked in, hearing the small bell chime.

Within, a few ponies sat at the tables, conversing quietly and enjoying their evening meals. Clove looked up from the counter and offered a bright smile. "'Ello, Spring Mist! What brings you in tonight? Shouldn't you be so dutifully guarding our fine city? And why do you look so happy?"

Mist barely contained his joy, bounding to the counter. "I was asked to join the scholars at the astronomy tower!" he whispered excitedly.

"Well done, my boy! Congratulations! 'Ow did that happen?"

"Well, I was guarding up at the tower when I spotted a new star. So I went to confirm it and the Head Scholar offered me a spot. I start tomorrow."

"That's amazing! Well, I wish you luck on that. Just remember to come down here an' say 'ello. Don't you be forgetting about us little ponies."

"Oh, come now, Clove. I would never forget you. After all you've done for me? Only, I _will_ be moving to the tower tomorrow, too, so I may not see you as much."

"Oh, it's nothing. Now! Time to celebrate! What will you have? Whatever you want, on me."

"Thank you, but I really should pay for my meal."

"No, I insist. Please. What will you have?"

Mist smiled and shook his head, "Alright, Clove. I'll have your famous soup, of course."

"And dessert? You must have dessert!"

"What would you suggest, then?"

"Well, ol' Shortcake at Sugar Lump across the way proposed an idea, so he'll be selling some items here. So, I'd suggest a fine cranberry and carrot cupcake. Will that do?"

"Mmm, I think so."

"Alright then, have a seat."

"Thank you."

Mist turned to find a seat, and decided to go outside. He spoke to Celery, who had replaced her husband at the front counter, "I'll be outside." She simply nodded with a smile. Mist then walked out into the dark, finding a table that looked out into the market. He saw a few ponies walking through the streets, making their way to their homes for the night. The sky was dark and filled with the familiar pinpricks of light. Mist looked to the moon, basking in its glow, and found his new star. He stared at that little point, the one that had begun to change so much in his life.

Mist had begun relaxing, finding calm in the night. He was always amazed by its ability to do that. Calm and relax him. Fascinate him and awe him. And now he would be able to spend as much time in the night, without breaking rules or straying from duty. Duty. Mist would need to see Rockhoof and Rainy Shores, say 'goodbye' before he started a new life. "That'll be an interesting conversation." Mist said to himself.

A gentle cough sounded behind him. Mist looked back and Clove approached, carrying a tray with a bowl of slightly steaming soup and a delicious-looking cupcake. "Here's your food, Mist. Enjoy!" Clove said cheerfully, "And congratulations again, Mist. You really deserve it." With a bright smile, Clove walked back into The Salted Clove.

"Thank you, Clove." Mist said quietly.

It was now a bittersweet realization that grasped Mist – working in the tower would be the most amazing experience Mist could hope for, but at the same time, he would be leaving behind his friends and life he had had for years. He knew that he would ultimately be happy, and now he was happy, but it would still be a significant change. He blew gently on his soup to cool it before levitating the spoon to his mouth. The warm and delicious soup filled him with a simple joy. Maybe that's why it was so famed – it felt like a home-cooked meal that a parent would give a child. _Nothing_ beats a mother's cooking. A small smile formed on Mists face, and stayed as he savored his meal, taking in the sights of the quiet market square before him.

Finishing up the last crumbs of his rather pleasant cupcake, Mist wrapped the dishes in his magic and walked into The Salted Clove, items floating beside him. The bell jingled, announcing his presence. Celery Salt looked up, "Oh, you didn't have to do that, deary." She said softly.

Mist grinned, "I know. But I wanted to."

"Well, thank you. Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I did" Mist nodded, "Thank you. It was lovely as always. You two never cease to amaze."

"You flatter us, Spring Mist. Now, before you leave, I'll get Clove so that he can see you out."

"Thank you, Celery, I appreciated it."

She nodded as she walked into the kitchen. A few moments later, both Celery and Clove emerged. Clove walked to Mist, looking him in the eye. "Don't you forget us, sonny" he said as he wrapped a foreleg around Mists neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Never, Clove." Mist said, reciprocating the hug.

Pulling away, Clove said "Visit us sometime. Now shoo, you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Clove, Celery." Mist turned out of the door.

He had walked a few paces when he heard Clove again, standing in the doorway, "Mist, your parents would be proud of you."

"I hope so" Mist said as he offered a last wave before turning in the direction of his house, his home.

Mist continued walking through the streets, simply enjoying the familiar buildings, pathways, places filled with childhood memories. Soon he happened upon his house and pushed open the door. He lit the sconces on the wall with a small light spell, filling the house with a soft white light.

Before him, he took in the sight of his home. The main room, where one could host dinners and small gatherings. Off to the left, the kitchen. The door in the back led to the bathroom, and the door left and to the back was the way to his bedroom. Up the stairs on the right wall was a section of the house he rarely went into. His parents had stayed up there, as had he until he moved downstairs. Now, much of the upper floor was storage, where he kept the few items he had saved as mementos.

Mist looked at the house, the place he had called home since he could first talk. Where he had learned so much about being a pony. The birthdays, holidays, parties, dinners, schooldays, homework, friends. So many memories. But it was time to make more. In a new place, with new faces, new work.

Mist immediately set to work, putting down his now empty bag. He took down the decorations in his house and set them into groups. Next, he moved into his room and packed what clothes he owned. Next, books. So many books. Mist was glad that there were empty chests upstairs – they were definitely coming in handy. Mist remarked several time at just how many belongings he had acquired over the years.

Mist moved upstairs and began towards his parents' old bedroom. It was here he kept the most significant items he owned, the ones with the most intrinsic value. He steeled himself before entering. After a few breaths, Mist nudged the door open. Within, the room looked much like the rest of the floor – a few chests and bags, a few baubles and trinkets adorning the flat surfaces. Mist looked around the room. It had been weeks since he was last in this room. It was never difficult to be in, but it was still a bit odd.

Mist gathered what little there was and slowly carried everything downstairs. When he was done, he looked at the pile of belongings, then at his house, which looked largely bare and empty. His home. It would be bittersweet, but good. Healthy. A new life awaited.

_Sleep now. Tomorrow, I am a new stallion._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: A new place

Planning.

Spring Mist and Brilliant Bloom arrived back at Everfree without incident, something that Mist was immensely thankful for. They immediately made their way to the astronomy tower to drop off their gear. Head Scholar Caramel Tart would still be sleeping at this hour, so after visiting the tower, Bloom decided to help Mist move his personal belongings from home to his new residence in the tower.

"What a lovely home" Bloom said as he walked into the main room. "A shame you have to leave it."

Mist looked around forlornly, "Thank you. It was my parents' home. It's a shame to leave it."

"What will you do with it? Are you going to sell it?"

Mist shook his head and began picking up a few chests, "No, I was thinking of taking in a resident. Rent, as it were. Help a pony and gain a little extra income."

"Clever idea" Bloom said, "Now, I presume you have a cart or the like for transportation of these belongings?"

Mist paused, "Ah, knew I forgot something. I should probably arrange something."

Bloom smiled, "I can do that. You make sure everything is in order, and start moving things outside." He trotted out of the door, leaving Mist to get everything together.

Mist was about halfway done moving things out when Bloom returned with a rather large cart. It was designed to be pulled by two ponies, so he was pulling awkwardly, compensating with his telekinesis. Mist rushed to help and they soon got the cart situated in front of the house. Bloom began levitating what things were outside onto the cart while Mist collected the rest from inside the house.

A couple of hours' worth of work later, and the two were heading back to the astronomy tower, all of Mist's earthly belongings in tow. "So, ready to begin your life as a scholar of astronomy?" Bloom asked as they walked.

"I think so" Mist said, "I just hope I don't disappoint. It's not like I discover new stars every night. And I've still got a lot to learn."

"Well, I've never known Caramel Tart to make a brash decision. And I have no doubt that you'll do just fine – from what I've seen, it shouldn't take you long to learn what's left. You have a real passion, and that is perhaps the most important part of being a scholar."

"I hope you haven't put too much faith in me. I'd hate to disappoint."

"Just remember, most ponies go through life without becoming great. If you become so, terrific, if not, then maybe fate just doesn't have a grand plan for you. I accepted that my life probably won't mean much in the grand scheme of the world, and that is just fine, considering the thousands of ponies before and after who will never achieve anything 'great'. At least not in the opinion of anypony else. Greatness can be found in the simplest of achievements, remember that and you will always be happy."

"Wise words, Bloom. You remind me of another friend. It seems that I surround myself with wise and clever ponies."

"Just experience and living with other very old and wise ponies."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. They reached the tower and set the cart aside. They headed into the tower so Mist could actually see his room. The living quarters were situated a few floors above the main library. Mist's quarters were marked with a note on the door from Caramel Tart. The room was modest in size, around the size of Mist's main room back in his house. Mist looked around the space: a bed, three bookshelves, a desk, a cupboard, a few shelves, a chest of drawers, and not much storage space, really.

"So, where are we going to everything?" Mist asked.

Bloom thought for a second, then offered a solution: "We could bring up the things you need most and the rest we can put in one of the sublevels – we have larger storage rooms down there, and not many ponies go down, so your belongings should be safe."

Mist thought about what he needed before responding "That could work."

"Well, let's get to it then!" Bloom said cheerfully.

Mist and Bloom headed back to the cart. Mist identified the chests that contained his most essential items: clothes, books, mementos, a few decorations. Those were carried up to the room while the others, a good two thirds of Mist's luggage including his parents' things, were carried down to the sublevel storage. It was dark and dank, fairly deep underground, and a thick layer of dust had accumulated on everything showing just how forgotten the place was. Mist was confident that nopony would go near his belongings.

By the time they had finished moving everything into the tower, the sun was high in the sky: noontime. "Would you like lunch, Mist?" Bloom asked as they set the last box down in Mist's room.

"No, I think I'll get settled into the room. Thank you though."

"Very well. I'll be back in a few hours. Then we'll see Caramel Tart."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your meal, Bloom. And thank you for the help."

"Glad to do it. Have fun decorating." Bloom said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room.

Mist was left once again with his personal items and a barren room. He set to work at making this place his new home, filling the bookshelves with his own books, putting away his clothes, mounting a few pictures on the walls, covering the bed in his own linens. His telescope had its own place on a wall-mounted shelf. His writing supplies went on the desk top and in its drawers. What little clothing he had was placed in the chest of drawers, wherein he found several sets of standard scholar's robes. He decided to don one set, and he found himself surprisingly comfortable in the light fleece. With his room looking more habitable and homey, and himself looking more scholarly, Mist was beginning to feel… right.

Bloom returned from his meal, looking satisfied. He was surprised to see the work that Mist had done in the room. "Wow, you certainly put a lot of effort into this. Most rooms are pretty bare. And nice robes."

Mist smiled, "Well, I like to be comfortable in my environment, and being able to change it and make it my own makes me comfortable. And, for the record, so do these robes."

Bloom shrugged, "Well, 'to each his own'. Ready to see Caramel Tart?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay then. Don't forget the gem."

Mist grabbed the box from his bags and the two headed out to the staircase leading to Head Scholar's… whatever it was. Mist still wasn't entirely sure. When they reached the door, the familiar voice bade them enter before they even knocked. Within, the room looked vastly different than the night before. Today, it looked just like a normal room a pony could expect to find in the tower. It was a mix-up of a study, an office, a bedroom, and a laboratory. Mist still couldn't decide what to call the space, so he settled on 'quarters' in his own mind.

Caramel Tart rounded a corner ahead of the duo, starling them both. She was greatly amused by their missed expressions of fear and relief. "Really now, what am I to think of my scholars, and the _city guard_, if both are so easily scared by a frail old mare like me?"

"I'm guessing nothing good." Bloom said with a nervous chuckle.

"Indeed. But I do know that my scholars are good ponies who are good at their jobs. And that's what really counts I suppose. Now, I'm assuming you have something of interest if you are back from the site, Bloom."

"Yes, Caramel Tart. Mist, would you?"

Mist floated out the dark box and presented it to Caramel Tart. She took one look at it then stared at Mist. "My, my, my. You certainly fit those robes quite nicely, Spring Mist."

Mist blushed slightly and shifted, nearly dropping the box. Caramel Tart took the box to a nearby desk, chuckling at Mist's reaction. She placed the box down and summoned a pair of half-moon spectacles. Opening the box, she regarded the contents with a look of expectation and deep thought.

"So what is this, exactly?" she asked.

Bloom answered as best he could, "Well, when we were examining the meteorite, it split open thus revealing this object. We aren't entirely sure what it is yet."

"I assume you've noticed it looks like our latest member's cutie mark?"

Mist shifted uncomfortably again. "Yes, we noticed." he said quietly.

"Now, was there also an inscription on or near the meteorite?"

Bloom and Mist looked at each other with surprise. Bloom responded "Yes, there was, in fact."

"And? What did it say?"

"Well, after we had it translated, it was a verse. Um… how did it go again, Mist?"

"Uh… Moons arise and suns fall,"

"Right. Darkness shields the light."

"Hope begins… um…"

"…dreams are reached."

"A new star burns bright."

"…For you…" Caramel Tart finished.

Mist and Bloom once again exchanged surprised looks. Caramel Tart looked ponderous. Mist was first to speak this time. "You know the verse? How?"

"An old, old story that has been around longer than most of the traditions we practice today. The verse was recited when a pony achieved something great and was granted a gift as a remembrance of the act. There are legends attached to the custom, one of which says that if a pony creates enough of an impact, that a new star will be born in the sky, a gift from the immortals, the 'gods' themselves. Another is that if one of the immortals _sees_ something in a pony, then they will grant a gift by placing a new star in the night for them. But those are very old legends."

"What do you mean 'sees something in a pony'?" Bloom asked.

"It could be anything, really. The immortal just had to notice it. What motivated them is beyond our understanding. But again, a very old set of legends and stories."

"So, any idea what this is then?"

"Well, it looks like it might be a gift. Paired with the appearance of a new star in the sky in the very same night, one could surmise that the old story is true. And given the nature of the gift, and the pony who discovered the star, I think it's safe to assume for whom the gift is intended." She looked directly at Mist.

Mist shook his head, "No. You said it yourself, those are just stories. Besides, why me? I'm nopony special. The opposite actually – very _un_interesting."

"Oh come now, Mist. You are not uninteresting. You have a passion for what you do. You are loyal, you are sincere, you are a good pony. Even if you don't believe it, take the gift anyway. From me, as a welcome into the tower."

Mist was unsure of anything. He looked at Bloom, who just offered a slight smile and a nod. "Okay, Caramel Tart. If you insist."

She floated the box back over to Mist. "I do. Now we must prepare for the meetings and 'party' in honor of 'Star'."

"Star?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, we named the new star 'Star'." Mist said, glad for the change in subject.

Bloom stared, aghast "_Really?_ Sweetroll is not going to be happy. Nopony will be."

"Well, actually it's named 'Umbra' too. Both names are official. So the snobbery can eat their own horseshoes for all I care." Caramel Tart retorted.

"Alright, alright! I was just saying…" Bloom defended.

"I know, you are forgiven. Now, Mist and I need to discuss the coming events."

"I'll be in my room if anypony needs me." Bloom said, walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Caramel Tart turned to Mist, "We have a large series of events to plan, my boy! Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Mist said uncertainly.

"Good, good. Now we will have to invite the Heads of each academic field, the Academic Representative to the thrones, the Princesses of course, and th– "

"Wait, the Princesses?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Caramel Tart inquired.

Mist hesitated, remembering his evening encounter with Princess Luna "Not really a _problem_… It's just… um, Princess Luna may… um… hate me."

"Hate you? Why would she hate you?"

"Or dislike me. Either one. I just think so."

"Well there has to be a reason, Spring Mist."

"She saw me stargazing while on duty so she flew down and landed in front of my telescope without me noticing, and I sort of 'stargazed' her mane by accident, then she threw me a bunch of questions and they were really odd and asked about my past which nopony does but she's a Princess so I couldn't say no so I answered her anyway and then when I asked why she was always so sad she flew off and I just think I upset her." Mist inhaled sharply.

"To a normal pony that little rant made about as much sense as a fruitcake riding an alley cat. But I am apparently not a normal pony, because that actually made a bit of sense." Caramel Tart looked Mist directly in the eyes, a firm but gentle look, "Look, I wouldn't worry about it, Mist. Has she banished you? Imprisoned you? Banished you then imprisoned you in the place you were banished? No. Our Princesses are powerful, but not tyrannical. I'm sure you did nothing to gravely offend Princess Luna. What would offend is if we don't invite her, especially since this is a discovery in _her _night. And who knows? As the 'mistress of the night', maybe she'll have answers or guidance for us."

Mist sighed, still worried, but resigned "Okay, Caramel Tart, I'm trusting you with this."

Caramel Tart smiled, "Good. Now as I was saying, we need to contact a caterer and a… …."

Caramel Tart continued going through a mental list of things to do. Mist listened only enough to be able to know at least a little of what was going on, but his mind was elsewhere, consumed by trepidation, worry, and excitement.

_I hope you're right, Caramel Tart, I really do._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A new place

Planning.

Spring Mist and Brilliant Bloom arrived back at Everfree without incident, something that Mist was immensely thankful for. They immediately made their way to the astronomy tower to drop off their gear. Head Scholar Caramel Tart would still be sleeping at this hour, so after visiting the tower, Bloom decided to help Mist move his personal belongings from home to his new residence in the tower.

"What a lovely home" Bloom said as he walked into the main room. "A shame you have to leave it."

Mist looked around forlornly, "Thank you. It was my parents' home. It's a shame to leave it."

"What will you do with it? Are you going to sell it?"

Mist shook his head and began picking up a few chests, "No, I was thinking of taking in a resident. Rent, as it were. Help a pony and gain a little extra income."

"Clever idea" Bloom said, "Now, I presume you have a cart or the like for transportation of these belongings?"

Mist paused, "Ah, knew I forgot something. I should probably arrange something."

Bloom smiled, "I can do that. You make sure everything is in order, and start moving things outside." He trotted out of the door, leaving Mist to get everything together.

Mist was about halfway done moving things out when Bloom returned with a rather large cart. It was designed to be pulled by two ponies, so he was pulling awkwardly, compensating with his telekinesis. Mist rushed to help and they soon got the cart situated in front of the house. Bloom began levitating what things were outside onto the cart while Mist collected the rest from inside the house.

A couple of hours' worth of work later, and the two were heading back to the astronomy tower, all of Mist's earthly belongings in tow. "So, ready to begin your life as a scholar of astronomy?" Bloom asked as they walked.

"I think so" Mist said, "I just hope I don't disappoint. It's not like I discover new stars every night. And I've still got a lot to learn."

"Well, I've never known Caramel Tart to make a brash decision. And I have no doubt that you'll do just fine – from what I've seen, it shouldn't take you long to learn what's left. You have a real passion, and that is perhaps the most important part of being a scholar."

"I hope you haven't put too much faith in me. I'd hate to disappoint."

"Just remember, most ponies go through life without becoming great. If you become so, terrific, if not, then maybe fate just doesn't have a grand plan for you. I accepted that my life probably won't mean much in the grand scheme of the world, and that is just fine, considering the thousands of ponies before and after who will never achieve anything 'great'. At least not in the opinion of anypony else. Greatness can be found in the simplest of achievements, remember that and you will always be happy."

"Wise words, Bloom. You remind me of another friend. It seems that I surround myself with wise and clever ponies."

"Just experience and living with other very old and wise ponies."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. They reached the tower and set the cart aside. They headed into the tower so Mist could actually see his room. The living quarters were situated a few floors above the main library. Mist's quarters were marked with a note on the door from Caramel Tart. The room was modest in size, around the size of Mist's main room back in his house. Mist looked around the space: a bed, three bookshelves, a desk, a cupboard, a few shelves, a chest of drawers, and not much storage space, really.

"So, where are we going to everything?" Mist asked.

Bloom thought for a second, then offered a solution: "We could bring up the things you need most and the rest we can put in one of the sublevels – we have larger storage rooms down there, and not many ponies go down, so your belongings should be safe."

Mist thought about what he needed before responding "That could work."

"Well, let's get to it then!" Bloom said cheerfully.

Mist and Bloom headed back to the cart. Mist identified the chests that contained his most essential items: clothes, books, mementos, a few decorations. Those were carried up to the room while the others, a good two thirds of Mist's luggage including his parents' things, were carried down to the sublevel storage. It was dark and dank, fairly deep underground, and a thick layer of dust had accumulated on everything showing just how forgotten the place was. Mist was confident that nopony would go near his belongings.

By the time they had finished moving everything into the tower, the sun was high in the sky: noontime. "Would you like lunch, Mist?" Bloom asked as they set the last box down in Mist's room.

"No, I think I'll get settled into the room. Thank you though."

"Very well. I'll be back in a few hours. Then we'll see Caramel Tart."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your meal, Bloom. And thank you for the help."

"Glad to do it. Have fun decorating." Bloom said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room.

Mist was left once again with his personal items and a barren room. He set to work at making this place his new home, filling the bookshelves with his own books, putting away his clothes, mounting a few pictures on the walls, covering the bed in his own linens. His telescope had its own place on a wall-mounted shelf. His writing supplies went on the desk top and in its drawers. What little clothing he had was placed in the chest of drawers, wherein he found several sets of standard scholar's robes. He decided to don one set, and he found himself surprisingly comfortable in the light fleece. With his room looking more habitable and homey, and himself looking more scholarly, Mist was beginning to feel… right.

Bloom returned from his meal, looking satisfied. He was surprised to see the work that Mist had done in the room. "Wow, you certainly put a lot of effort into this. Most rooms are pretty bare. And nice robes."

Mist smiled, "Well, I like to be comfortable in my environment, and being able to change it and make it my own makes me comfortable. And, for the record, so do these robes."

Bloom shrugged, "Well, 'to each his own'. Ready to see Caramel Tart?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay then. Don't forget the gem."

Mist grabbed the box from his bags and the two headed out to the staircase leading to Head Scholar's… whatever it was. Mist still wasn't entirely sure. When they reached the door, the familiar voice bade them enter before they even knocked. Within, the room looked vastly different than the night before. Today, it looked just like a normal room a pony could expect to find in the tower. It was a mix-up of a study, an office, a bedroom, and a laboratory. Mist still couldn't decide what to call the space, so he settled on 'quarters' in his own mind.

Caramel Tart rounded a corner ahead of the duo, starling them both. She was greatly amused by their missed expressions of fear and relief. "Really now, what am I to think of my scholars, and the _city guard_, if both are so easily scared by a frail old mare like me?"

"I'm guessing nothing good." Bloom said with a nervous chuckle.

"Indeed. But I do know that my scholars are good ponies who are good at their jobs. And that's what really counts I suppose. Now, I'm assuming you have something of interest if you are back from the site, Bloom."

"Yes, Caramel Tart. Mist, would you?"

Mist floated out the dark box and presented it to Caramel Tart. She took one look at it then stared at Mist. "My, my, my. You certainly fit those robes quite nicely, Spring Mist."

Mist blushed slightly and shifted, nearly dropping the box. Caramel Tart took the box to a nearby desk, chuckling at Mist's reaction. She placed the box down and summoned a pair of half-moon spectacles. Opening the box, she regarded the contents with a look of expectation and deep thought.

"So what is this, exactly?" she asked.

Bloom answered as best he could, "Well, when we were examining the meteorite, it split open thus revealing this object. We aren't entirely sure what it is yet."

"I assume you've noticed it looks like our latest member's cutie mark?"

Mist shifted uncomfortably again. "Yes, we noticed." he said quietly.

"Now, was there also an inscription on or near the meteorite?"

Bloom and Mist looked at each other with surprise. Bloom responded "Yes, there was, in fact."

"And? What did it say?"

"Well, after we had it translated, it was a verse. Um… how did it go again, Mist?"

"Uh… Moons arise and suns fall,"

"Right. Darkness shields the light."

"Hope begins… um…"

"…dreams are reached."

"A new star burns bright."

"…For you…" Caramel Tart finished.

Mist and Bloom once again exchanged surprised looks. Caramel Tart looked ponderous. Mist was first to speak this time. "You know the verse? How?"

"An old, old story that has been around longer than most of the traditions we practice today. The verse was recited when a pony achieved something great and was granted a gift as a remembrance of the act. There are legends attached to the custom, one of which says that if a pony creates enough of an impact, that a new star will be born in the sky, a gift from the immortals, the 'gods' themselves. Another is that if one of the immortals _sees_ something in a pony, then they will grant a gift by placing a new star in the night for them. But those are very old legends."

"What do you mean 'sees something in a pony'?" Bloom asked.

"It could be anything, really. The immortal just had to notice it. What motivated them is beyond our understanding. But again, a very old set of legends and stories."

"So, any idea what this is then?"

"Well, it looks like it might be a gift. Paired with the appearance of a new star in the sky in the very same night, one could surmise that the old story is true. And given the nature of the gift, and the pony who discovered the star, I think it's safe to assume for whom the gift is intended." She looked directly at Mist.

Mist shook his head, "No. You said it yourself, those are just stories. Besides, why me? I'm nopony special. The opposite actually – very _un_interesting."

"Oh come now, Mist. You are not uninteresting. You have a passion for what you do. You are loyal, you are sincere, you are a good pony. Even if you don't believe it, take the gift anyway. From me, as a welcome into the tower."

Mist was unsure of anything. He looked at Bloom, who just offered a slight smile and a nod. "Okay, Caramel Tart. If you insist."

She floated the box back over to Mist. "I do. Now we must prepare for the meetings and 'party' in honor of 'Star'."

"Star?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, we named the new star 'Star'." Mist said, glad for the change in subject.

Bloom stared, aghast "_Really?_ Sweetroll is not going to be happy. Nopony will be."

"Well, actually it's named 'Umbra' too. Both names are official. So the snobbery can eat their own horseshoes for all I care." Caramel Tart retorted.

"Alright, alright! I was just saying…" Bloom defended.

"I know, you are forgiven. Now, Mist and I need to discuss the coming events."

"I'll be in my room if anypony needs me." Bloom said, walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Caramel Tart turned to Mist, "We have a large series of events to plan, my boy! Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Mist said uncertainly.

"Good, good. Now we will have to invite the Heads of each academic field, the Academic Representative to the thrones, the Princesses of course, and th– "

"Wait, the Princesses?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Caramel Tart inquired.

Mist hesitated, remembering his evening encounter with Princess Luna "Not really a _problem_… It's just… um, Princess Luna may… um… hate me."

"Hate you? Why would she hate you?"

"Or dislike me. Either one. I just think so."

"Well there has to be a reason, Spring Mist."

"She saw me stargazing while on duty so she flew down and landed in front of my telescope without me noticing, and I sort of 'stargazed' her mane by accident, then she threw me a bunch of questions and they were really odd and asked about my past which nopony does but she's a Princess so I couldn't say no so I answered her anyway and then when I asked why she was always so sad she flew off and I just think I upset her." Mist inhaled sharply.

"To a normal pony that little rant made about as much sense as a fruitcake riding an alley cat. But I am apparently not a normal pony, because that actually made a bit of sense." Caramel Tart looked Mist directly in the eyes, a firm but gentle look, "Look, I wouldn't worry about it, Mist. Has she banished you? Imprisoned you? Banished you then imprisoned you in the place you were banished? No. Our Princesses are powerful, but not tyrannical. I'm sure you did nothing to gravely offend Princess Luna. What would offend is if we don't invite her, especially since this is a discovery in _her _night. And who knows? As the 'mistress of the night', maybe she'll have answers or guidance for us."

Mist sighed, still worried, but resigned "Okay, Caramel Tart, I'm trusting you with this."

Caramel Tart smiled, "Good. Now as I was saying, we need to contact a caterer and a… …."

Caramel Tart continued going through a mental list of things to do. Mist listened only enough to be able to know at least a little of what was going on, but his mind was elsewhere, consumed by trepidation, worry, and excitement.

_I hope you're right, Caramel Tart, I really do._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Formal Affair

Boredom.

Spring Mist sat at a table in one of the conference rooms in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. His evening had been nothing but boredom – a meeting with the Head Scholars to report the discovery of the new star, and now he was struggling through a 'party' celebrating the discovery. A party it really wasn't. More like a gathering of ponies who chose to stay within their own little social circles. The Princesses were expected to arrive in a few minutes, but the seconds could not tick away slower. Caramel Tart had abandoned him to speak to a few other ponies.

'_Mingle" she said,_ Mist thought to himself, _'It'll be fun' she said. Well, actually she did say it would be boring, Mist._ Mist groaned, unwilling to lose an argument to himself. He stood up and stretched out his legs, looking at his apparel: fine scholar's robes, a royal blue instead of the usual grey, and his newly-crafted medallion, the meteorite gem mounted within. Caramel Tart had had it made that very day. In fact, the speed with which the gathering was organized and the medallion crafted astonished Mist, who could scarcely believe that mere hours ago he was moving his belongings into the tower with Brilliant Bloom.

Looking around the room, Mist saw small clusters of ponies conversing about Celestia-knows-what. Off to the side of the room was a small hors d'oeuvres table. Mist decided that now was as good a time as any to grab a small bite to eat. There were little cupcakes and sweet rolls, vegetables, fruits, quiches, and several other items that Mist could not begin to identify. Being of the 'cultural elite' was not in his usual comfort zone.

Mist picked up a few grapes and a slice of spinach quiche and returned to his table. Picking at the foodstuffs provided some respite from the dull aching that was this 'party'. Mist looked toward Caramel Tart and caught her eye, shooting her a glare. She just smiled and nodded in direction of the main door into the room. There, in all their radiance, stood the Princesses. Soon the room collectively turned its gaze in that direction and bowed in one fluid motion.

"Good evening," Princesses Celestia and Luna said together.

The room sounded in unison, "Good evening, Your Majesties."

The Princesses walked to the head of the room, where a larger table was placed. Only when they took their seats did the room rise from the bow. Mist watched as both moved across the room and seated themselves. Neither seemed to change much in the public eye – Princess Celestia wore a slight smile on an otherwise stoic face, while Princess Luna made little attempt to hide her apparent unhappiness. Having never received an answer, Mist was left to wonder just why Princess Luna seemed so downtrodden.

"Please, enjoy this evening" said Princess Celestia with a smile, "And may we see the guest of honor, please."

Everypony in the room froze. Mist stared blankly, not registering what had just been said. Caramel Tart trotted up next to him and announced, "Your Majesties, may I present the guest of honor, Spring Mist." She then nudged Mist forward, following closely. The rest of the room returned to the hubbub of before.

Mist approached the table at which the Princesses were seated, immediately prostrating himself before them. "Please, rise." Mist head Princess Celestia say. Rising, he caught a glimpse of Princess Luna eyeing his medallion, but her gaze quickly averted.

"Spring Mist, I remember you" Princess Celestia continued, breaking her formal mask immediately, "Though weren't you a city guard looking for a position in the Royal Night Guard when last we met?"

Mist nodded, "Indeed I was, though circumstances allowed me to pursue my academic dreams after I was not accepted."

"Indeed?" Princess Celestia inquired, "What circumstances were those, if you do not mind the question?"

"Not at all Your Majesty. I was the fortunate to discover a new star in the night sky, and I was part of the team investigating the recent meteorite impact."

Caramel Tart popped in, "Excuse me, but I would rather say that Mist's _interest_ in the night sky was what led him to discover the new star. And his tenacity what allowed him to be part of the investigation team."

Mist blushed slightly, "I was just blessed, Your Majesties" he said quietly.

"What have you decided to name the star?" Princess Luna asked meekly, changing the subject suddenly.

Mist glanced at Caramel Tart, who just smiled and gestured to speak, "We actually have two names for it, Your Majesty. One is the more serious name 'Umbra', while the other is something of an inside joke between Caramel Tart and myself."

"And what is the other name?"

"Um, heh, 'Star'."

"'Star'?" Princess Luna asked, almost seeming offended.

"Yes Your Majesty." Caramel Tart interjected, "We thought it would be interesting to run a long-term experiment, naming the star something absurd and seeing how long the name lasts. Of course, neither of us will be able to see the results, but we still thought it would be fun."

Princess Celestia laughed slightly, "I cannot wait to see the results. Come the next thousand years, I wonder what shall come of such a name." Princess Luna remained silent. Mist shifted awkwardly.

"Apologies for the digression, but what is that medallion you are wearing, Ser Mist?" Princess Celestia asked quickly.

Mist looked at the medallion around his neck, "Well, it was… found. In the meteorite. Caramel Tart thought I should have it."

"Really? In the meteorite? How interesting. And you said Caramel Tart had it made?"

"No, Your Majesty. It was found like this. Caramel Tart only had it set into the base. It was found already cut."

"Tell us about the meteorite." Princess Celestia urged.

"It was most strange. The area where it landed seemed mostly undamaged, no broken ground, no burning trees, just a large but smooth indentation. The object itself has been quite an interesting study. It was almost perfectly round, made from some dark stone, and it had an inscription carved into it. Ancient Equestrian."

"Honestly, Princess, it seemed an awful lot like an ancient legend" Caramel Tart added, "I don't necessarily believe in the legend, but I thought it an appropriate sentiment."

Mist looked towards Princess Luna, who wore a look of guilt and distance. She was saying nothing, but hiding everything. Mist wondered what she was thinking.

"I assume it the 'old legend' of the Gift of the Immortals?" Princess Celestia asked.

"The same, Your Majesty."

"I can tell you that such an idea was not always a legend. Some ponies did receive gifts from powerful beings that took an interest in them or their actions. Such a practice has since fallen into obscurity, though."

Caramel Tart cocked her head, "So the legends are true, then?"

"Indeed they are. But again, they have fallen out of practice. For various and sundry reasons."

"So do you think there could be an explanation? Or is it just a fascinating coincidence?" Caramel Tart asked.

Princess Celestia smiled, "There are very few coincidences in life, Caramel. You know that. There are always some great powers at work."

Caramel nodded knowingly, "Of course, Princess."

Mist looked between the two, trying to figure out what they meant. Caramel Tart caught Mist's look, and gave a brief shake of her head before continuing. "Any thoughts then, Princess?"

Princess Celestia looked ponderous, "Truthfully, I have only ideas. What of you, my dear sister?"

They all looked toward Princess Luna, who had remained silent through most of the conversation. Now she shied away, almost afraid to speak. Nonetheless, she answered softly "Perhaps one of these 'immortals' took an interest and wished to convey that message."

Princess Celestia nodded, "A very likely possibility. However, the nature of the gift seems to elude us, and no clues have been left that would allow us to guess at just who sent the gift. It may just remain a mystery."

Caramel Tart just acknowledged the statement, "Of course. It's regretful, but not everything can be answered I suppose."

"Always the case. Even we do not have all of the answers." Princess Celestia said, almost wanly.

"Mmm. Well, thank you, Your Majesties, for your time. I am afraid I must return to the party, duty calls. You know how it goes, Princess." Caramel Tart said, dismissing herself from the conversation.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Of course, Caramel. As always it has been a pleasure."

Mist was unsure of what to do, whether to stay or follow Caramel Tart. His dilemma was solved however, when Princess Celestia spoke again, "Spring Mist, I would like a word if you don't mind. Sister, we shall return shortly." Princess Luna nodded as Mist looked at Caramel Tart, who nodded as she walked away.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Mist followed as Princess Celestia stood and walked to a corner of the room, leaving Princess Luna behind. Mist glanced back to the blue Princess before being sucked into conversation.

_I need to speak to her._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Events most unexpected

Calm.

"Spring Mist, I would apologize for your rejection from the Royal Guard, but it seems to have worked out in your favor." Princess Celestia said gently.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, it did work out quite well in the end." Spring Mist replied.

"Oh, I think the end is still far off, my little pony."

Mist cocked his head, "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"I mean that you are just beginning this chapter of your life. And I feel you need a push in the right direction."

"The right direction, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed. I must admit to you that I remember you from years ago. I was a little disappointed to learn that you could no longer attend my school. You really were gifted. And there is a part of me that wishes I could have helped you along, but royal expectations prevented me from doing so. But now, since you are a part of a royally-endorsed occupation, I can be more involved. But this is only if you accept it, of course."

Mist was standing stock-still, barely processing what the Princess had just said. When he finally came to his senses, he had just one question, "Why?"

"Why? I cannot explain it in any understandable way, to be honest. I merely feel that I should, that it is the right thing to do. If you seek a better answer, I'm afraid I do not have one."

"So, what would you do? I have most of what I need or even want right now. I'm just not sure how much more I could have. Or even why I deserve it. I'm nopony special."

"Don't discount yourself, Spring Mist. But I do have an idea. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to be the liaison between the astronomy tower and the desks of the Princesses. Particularly Princess Luna's, given her connection to the night."

Mist had reached a nearly catatonic state. His limbs had frozen, his heart stopped, his mind barely able to function. _P-Princess Luna? Oh no, no, no, no, I can't. Not her. I… she – _"doesn't even like me." Mist had no time to stop himself before his thoughts became his voice. Mist's eyes widened, his pupils shrank. "Oh no." _What have I done?_

Princess Celestia looked at Mist with concern. "Could you say that again?"

Mist shook his head rapidly, both unable and unwilling to share his thoughts. But the look that Princess Celestia gave him was one he had seen before: that look of compassion, of a parent wanting only the best for their child. Mist was beginning to resent that look. Resent the pattern that came with it. Always, Princess Celestia would come to save the day. Mist didn't want help, didn't want her involvement. Much as he loved the Princess, he also felt the need to make his own way. He did not like ponies meddling uninvited in his affairs.

"Spring Mist?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty. I just, I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"Of course, I can understand your trepidation. But I sense that there is more that you are not telling me."

Mist shook his head, "It's nothing, Your Majesty."

"Come now, Mist. Please."

_Ugh, why? Just leave it._ But it was no use, Mist felt compelled to answer. _How does she do that?_ "I don't know if Princess Luna told you, but she paid me a visit a few nights ago. The same night of the meteor shower and the discovery of Sta- Umbra… And I think I may have offended her…" Mist had his eyes squeezed shut, terrified of whatever vengeance would be brought down upon him.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was Princess Celestia's gentle face looking down at him. "My little pony, please trust me. Princess Luna is going through a fairly troubled time. And I will be honest with you: I cannot do anything for her. I do not believe that anything I say or do can help her. She needs other ponies, ponies she can trust. And you are such a pony, especially given your… passionate… interest in the stars, the moon, and the night."

Mist, despite his trepidations, could not see it in himself to stand by when there was something he could do to serve the Princesses. "I- I suppose I will help you then."

"Don't help me. Help her" Princess Celestia said, walking off to find a different pony to converse with, "Enjoy the rest of the party. And Princess Celestia will do."

Mist stood in the corner for several minutes, thinking about what just happened. _Everything is happening so quickly. Why is it happening? What am I going to do? I just don't understand it. What did I do to deserve any of this? And what do I do now?_

_Oh, you know what's next, Mist._

_What is that then?_

_Well, you'll do what you do in every situation. Adapt. You are thrown into a situation that is nothing like what you expect it to be, and then you change and fit in as snug as a glove._

_I don't know. This seems to be far more than I can handle. I can live with slightly disappointing outcomes for my dreams, but actually reaching a dream then having expectations placed on me? I still have no idea if I can do any of it._

_Of course you can. You _always_ do what needs to be done. You always have. And if you don't believe the clear evidence, look at Celestia over there-_

Princess_ Celestia. Remember that._

_Alright! Princess Celestia. Sorry. But regardless, look: She just asked you to help with a fairly sensitive matter. Do you think that she would just trust just _anypony_ with that task? She is possibly the most powerful being in Equestria, she is immortal, and she is your leader, near infallible. Why would she ask for help unless she thought you could actually do something?_

Mist sighed and hung his head, defeated. _Fine. You win. No more arguing. I'll do it._

_Haha! That's a good pony! Now you get there are start working._

_First, I have to speak to Caramel Tart, she'll know what to do._

Mist walked away from his corner and into the larger space of the room. He found Caramel Tart talking with another pony, and she did not seem too happy to be in his company. He quickly made his way to her and interrupted their conversation, "Apologies, but could I borrow Caramel Tart for a moment? Something urgent has come up."

The snobbish-looking pony snorted. "Very well, do as you must." A thick accent rang through, layered in a haughty and self-absorbed attitude that added to his general unpleasantness. Mist offered a quick bow and dragged Caramel Tart off to the side.

"Thank you for removing me from that conversation, but I sense you didn't do it for me. What is it, Mist?" Caramel Tart asked.

"Caramel, Princess Celestia asked me to be the liaison between the tower and the Princesses, and she's asked me to personally spend time with Princess Luna in order to help her through some difficulties." Mist said, almost frantic, his breathing rapid.

Caramel Tart smiled softly, "Well then Ser Mist, it seems as if you have your work cut out for you. Let me know if you need any help."

"But what do I do? I don't know if I can do it in any case."

"Relax, son. Breathe. The Princess obviously asked you for a reason. You still think you are nothing special?"

"I'm not! I have no idea why this is happening. Why _any_ of this is happening."

"Mist, look at me. You can do anything. And you will succeed. Of that I have little doubt. Now go. Princess Luna is just sitting there. It couldn't be any easier. Talk."

Mist looked at the table where Princess Luna was indeed sitting, still looking so sad, so alone. Mist looked back to find that Caramel Tart had returned to her conversation with the snobbish pony. Left with no other avenue, Mist steeled himself, took a breath, and walked over to the Princesses' table.

When he reached it, Princess Luna looked up. She regarded him with caution and confusion, and remained silent.

Mist took one last breath before speaking, "Good evening, Your Majesty. I'm Spring Mist…"

_Well, you're in it now, Spring Mist…_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Dancing in the dark

Black.

Spring Mist's vision swam as he stood before Princess Luna. She sat alone, wearing her usual expression of sadness. Though now she had a brief look of interest and confusion. Despite doing nothing aside from sitting, Mist was still filled with dread, as if being in her presence was dangerous.

"We remember thee, Spring Mist" she said coolly. "What dost thou seek?"

"Well, it appears as though I will be working closely with Your Majesties. I thought it prudent to speak with you before I began. And I wanted to apologize for the other night, so… I'm sorry, if I offended you."

Princess Luna's ears drooped slightly, and she shied away. "You did not offend" she said softly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Your Majesty. I truly am." Mist said with a soft smile, "May I ask you a question?"

Princess Luna looked suspicious. "Proceed."

"Don't worry, it is nothing personal. I was just wondering if you could offer any word regarding the newest star in the sky." Mist asked cautiously.

Princess Luna looked up suddenly, as though startled. A slight pink hue emerged on her deep blue face. "Spring Mist, wouldst thou accompany us outside?" she said, standing up from the table.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Mist said, following.

"Please, Princess Luna will do."

Mist nodded as he and Princess Luna walked to the exit of the room. They slipped out with nopony noticing, and soon they were walking down a dimly-lit passageway. Princess Luna spoke as she walked, dropping her formal speech, "Spring Mist, I am glad that it was you who found the star. And the meteorite."

Mist stopped, confused, "What you do mean, Princess? You had something to do with both?"

Princess Luna turned a slight shade of pink, "All I meant was that I believe you deserve something good in your life."

"Well, thank you Princess. But why do you think so? I'm nopony special." Most continued walking.

"You told me the story of your cutie mark. How you suffered for your dream. I felt, at least in part, somewhat responsible for what happened to you when you were younger, and for the life you lead now."

"How so, Princess?"

"Were it not for the night, you would be a normal pony, no 'unusual' interests that inspire spite. You could live a life with other ponies, friends, lovers, family. But you feel connected to the night, so you stay awake while others sleep, and you have no qualms or quarries about doing so. As Princess of the night, it was my element that led to your removal from normal society." Princess Luna said regretfully.

"Princess, I live a normal life. I have few friends, yes, but those I do have are close and true. My family has passed, but I have those in my life as close to me as any family. And I have no real interest in bonding with another, my life is just beginning." Mist explained, trying to relieve the Princess of some worry.

"I see. Regardless, I still believe that you deserve some good."

"Thank you Princess, but I _have_ been unusually blessed in recent days. Life has taken an interesting turn."

"Indeed. My sister and I discussed your position as liaison, I hope you accept it."

"I do, Princess. It seems like a most interesting opportunity, and I look forward to it."

"I am glad to hear that." Princess Luna said with a smile.

They reached a doorway, which Princess Luna opened with her magic. Through it was a small balcony, overlooking the city below. Princess Luna stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. Mist followed, remaining silent.

"Spring Mist, what do you think of the night?" Princess Luna asked quietly.

"What do I think, Princess?"

"What do you think?"

Mist thought for a moment, moving to the farthest point on the balcony to see as much of the sky as he could, "Well, I suppose I find it beautiful. Mesmerizing. I look into it, and I can almost see eternity, like there is nothing in the universe but me and it. I somehow find peace, escape, freedom. I gaze at the stars, and I find each one has a character, like ponies in a play: each fascinating and wonderful in itself, but all part of a far more grand performance. It's exhilarating. But at the same time, it's terrifying. So expansive, a pony could feel infinitesimally small, insignificant. Ultimately, it's awe-inspiring. That it could even exist, more so that it could be crafted. Truly something wonderful, something I feel blessed to witness…"

Mist trailed off as he turned his head to look at Princess Luna. She stood, staring off into the distance. Streaks down her face illuminated by the soft moonlight. Tears. Mist was instantly filled with dread and guilt, seeing the Princess in such a state. Silence was permeated by the soft gasps for air issuing from her, sniffling sounds, stymied whimpering.

Mist finally shattered the silence. "Princess Luna, are you okay?" he asked as gently as possible.

She started, seemingly surprised at the question. Her answer was hasty, "Yes, I am… fine. I have never heard the night spoken of in such a way before."

"Well, I mean every word of it, Princess."

"I know, Spring Mist. And that is also why it is so remarkable…"

"Please, just 'Mist' will do, Princess. And truly, the night _is_ a beautiful, wondrous thing."

_Just like its mistress._ Mist shook his head, startled at his own thought, terrified that he had said it aloud. He calmed when he saw that Princess Luna had not reacted as he would have expected.

"Very well. _Mist_" was her reply, quiet, but sure and steady.

"Princess, what is it like, controlling the moon, the night? If you don't mind me asking" Mist inquired gingerly.

Princess Luna was surprised and tried to formulate an answer, "Like… no other experience. Imagine picking up an object with your magic, only it wants to move. You don't manipulate it, you guide it. It's alive, and wants you there, pushing it. Even that can't properly describe it."

"It sounds amazing, Princess."

"It really is. And the night, the night itself is like… like…"

"… an ocean."

"Powerful, turbulent, graceful."

"Alive."

"Mmm, it truly is."

"I wish I could experience it." Mist said, before another silence overtook the conversation.

The two ponies stood out on the balcony, looking out over Everfree, into the night sky. Mist again broke the silence, "Princess, may I ask you another question? Say no, if you wish…"

"What is it?"

"Why do you always seem so sad?"

Princes Luna stiffened up and looked as if she were about to leave, but instead stayed, "Mist, I do not wish to answer that question. Not tonight."

"Fair enough. Then to change to subject, what exactly will I be doing as a liaison?"

"You will be reporting the tower's findings and research, ensuring that We are made aware of new discoveries, theories, or any information of particular interest. You will also be overseeing the recording and submission of findings to the royal archives, and participating in the process of releasing information to public institutions. You will be reporting directly to Head Scholar Caramel Tart, as well as myself and my sister. But mostly me, as Cele- Princess Celestia is encouraging me to be more active in the astronomy tower's workings."

Mist's head reeled. It was too much too soon. "Princess, I haven't even _begun_ actual work in the tower. My interest had been a hobby until I was asked to join. I have no idea what I'm doing. I still need to learn everything."

"From what I understand, you know far more than most initiates, and have far more passion for the field than most elder astronomers. Caramel Tart is wise, and rarely makes rash decisions" Princess Luna's ears dropped slightly, "Of course, you _can_ deny the offer if you feel you must. It is your choice."

Spring Mist remembered his conversation with Princess Celestia how she had almost begged for his help. Most odd, but Mist could not stand to say no. Princess Luna had a similar look in her eyes now, pleading. Mist exhaled, "Of course, Princess. I will accept the offer. Just don't expect any miracles."

Princess Luna smiled, truly smiled. It was something completely foreign to Mist, and it caught him off-guard. He found himself lost in that smile, only to be shaken free by somepony saying something.

A guard stood at the doorway, addressing Princess Luna. "Your Majesty, the gathering has ended, and Princess Celestia has requested your presence in her quarters."

Princess Luna's head dropped. After a flicker of disappointment, she hardened her face into a mask similar to her sister's. "Of course. Thank you, ser. I will see her now." She began to trot away, but she turned back to speak to Mist, "Ser Mist, thank you for the evening. Congratulations on your success, and good luck in the tower. I expect to see the reports on the new star and the meteorite very soon. Fine evening."

Mist bowed, "Thank you, Princess. Fine evening."

Princess Luna turned and left, walking into the passageway from where they had come. Mist stood on the balcony, watching the spot where Princess Luna had stood just moments before. It took a few seconds to realize something of significance: he had no idea how to get out of the castle from here.

Mist looked around for anypony nearby. A guard, a servant, anypony to point him in the right direction. Mist retraced his step back to the conference room, hoping somepony would be there. When he finally reached the room, most of the tables, seats, and decorations had been removed. A pony stood in one corner, removing a banner with his magic. Mist thanked his lucky stars, and walked over.

"Excuse me, but could you direct me to the exit?" Mist asked.

The pony jumped, clearly not expecting another pony in the room. He picked himself up though as answered, "Um, yes… go through that door, take a left down the hall, then through the third door on the right, then straight on until you reach the entrance hall."

"Many thanks, friend" Mist said turning to leave.

He followed the pony's instructions and eventually found himself in the entrance hall and on the way back to his house… No, the tower. _I need to remember that…_ He thought to himself as he trotted along the path through the gardens. Mist took a side path that lead directly to The Arc. The astronomy tower was in view, its windows lit. The residents would surely be buzzing about by this time of the night.

Mist finally reached the tower, pushing the door open. Inside, assistants were gathering books, scholars moving around, tweaking instruments here and there, preparing for their nighttime duties. It was interesting for Mist to see ponies active during this hour.

Brilliant Bloom approached Mist. "Ah, Mist! How was the party?" he asked with a smile.

"Really, really, boring" Mist chuckled, "But it was good. Had a talk with the Princesses. Very interesting."

"Oh really? That must have been fun for you."

"I suppose _that_ was. Now I'm off to see Caramel Tart."

"She's upstairs, in her void."

"Void?"

"It's what we call her whatever-it-is – quarters, office, study, I have no idea. She has never explained it."

"Ah, alright then. I'll head up there."

"Well you have to tell me all about the party when you get back down here." Bloom nudged, hintingly.

Mist laughed, "Alright, Bloom. I'll do that."

Bloom departed and Mist turned to head up the stairs to see Caramel Tart.

_It'll be quite a story._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The hand that is dealt

Glimmering.

Spring Mist walked into the 'void' that was Caramel Tart's living space. The usual, and incredibly disorienting, enchantment on the space was active. The night sky surrounded Mist as he walked to the stop where the stairs typically appeared.

This time, however, they did not appear. Mist stood in place and cocked his head. "Caramel Tart? Are you going to let me up?"

No response came. Mist looked around. All that surrounded him was the open night sky. Stars twinkled softly both near and far. Mist had never noticed before, but there was no moon. "Caramel Tart?" Mist yelled again. Still no response.

Mist decided to look deeper at the enchantment, perhaps see how close he could get to a star, see what it's like. Mist picked a star at random and started walking. The star slowly grew closer, but not distinctly larger. Mist could only tell he was getting closer because he could move around it. Mist figured that he wouldn't get anything better, so he sat himself down and just stared. He watched the star softly pulsate, radiating its light outward into the depths of the surrounding space.

"You know, you could just ask the star to grow. If it likes you, it just might do it…" came Caramel Tart's voice from somewhere nearby.

Mist jumped and let out a yelp. He somehow managed to end up on his back, legs stiff. His body had frozen, his mind running circles.

"How unflattering. I had imagined what your reaction would be, but nothing comes close to this hilarity," Caramel Tart's voice chuckled.

Mist's body was still unresponsive, but he had gained control of his speech, "Funny, Caramel Tart. But really? I can just ask?"

"I thought so. And yes, you can."

"Alright," Mist managed to regain use of his legs and flipped himself over, looking at the star again, "Um… If you don't mind… could you… um, make yourself bigger?"

Mist looked at the star. Nothing happened. It just kept shimmering. Mist waited for a moment, then tried rephrasing the question, "Could you please, um… enlarge? Grow? Please?"

Again Mist stared at the star. Again it did not change. Mist noticed something in the corner of his vision, and turned his head to see Caramel Tart next to him. She was there, no longer just a disembodied voice. And she looked as if she was having a fit. Mist turned to look fully at her. At his confused glance, the dam broke, and Caramel Tart let out some of the most uproarious laughter Mist had ever heard.

The laughing fit continued for several minutes, Mist just standing with a very confused look, and Caramel Tart almost rolling on the 'floor' in bouts of her laughter.

"Just _ask_ the star-" she tried to begin, but the laughter cut her off, "Just ask- Wow, Mist. That was amazing. I haven't had such a good laugh in years. Just _ask the star_."

"Oh, by Celestia! That wasn't funny Caramel Tart. I trusted you," Mist said with a huff.

"You're right. It was _hilarious_. You are so good for a laugh."

Mist huffed and walked off.

"Where are you going? Can you even get out of here? Mist, stop! I'm sorry!"

"Yes, I can. And no, you're not," Mist called back.

He stopped as something bright lit up behind him. He turned to see that the star he was looking at had grown to a fairly large size, its detail astonishing. Flames burned bright, the surface swirled. Mist was instantly mesmerized.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that little joke Mist," Caramel Tart said, walking around the star, "But you can seriously make them bigger. You just have to learn the spell."

"I don't like you," Mist glared, but he was unable to stay angry, "Teach me?"

Caramel Tart smiled, "Maybe someday. Now, we have business to attend to."

"More?"

"Of course. There is always business to do. Especially for you. You have a _very_ business-filled job now. You will learn everything you need to know as you go along, but I thought we should begin here and now."

Mist sighed, "Actually, I wanted to speak to you about tonight."

"Oh? Have an interesting talk with the Princesses?"

"You could say that."

"Alright," Caramel Tart's horn flashed, and the enchantment dissolved, "Tell me about it."

Mist and Caramel Tart walked over to a manifested desk and took a seat.

"Well, I spoke to Princess Celestia and she asked me to liaise between the tower and the Princesses' desks."

"Ah, yes. So she informed me. She also informed me that you have a… more sensitive project, too. And that I should just let you go about your business."

Mist groaned and hung his head. "I really don't like ponies fiddling with my affairs."

"Mist, Princess Celestia only cares for her ponies, and she only want to help where she can. Now tell me about your talk with Princess Luna. I saw you two running off to some dark part of the castle. Anything… interesting happen."

"You mean aside from her crying? No, we just had a little conversation about the night. And my position as liaison."

"Crying? Really? Well done."

"Thanks." Mist groaned. "So, what does my job entail from now on?"

"Ah, first thing you'll do is deliver the reports from the meteor team and the reports you have compiled on Star to-"

"Wait – the reports _I_ havecompiled?"

"Yes. Now don't interrupt. You will deliver the reports to the Princesses desks, and if need be, give a presentation on them, so study up. Now, it might be a good idea to teach you how to write and compile reports."

Caramel Tart floated a stack of papers over to Mist. Mist looked at them and saw they were a mock-report for him to copy. It was filled with lines of information, none especially foreign to Mist, but still unbelievable in quantity. "I have to learn all of this? How did you even come up with this information? Where did it all come from?"

Caramel Tart laughed, "Yes, you have to learn it all. And it's more of a learned art than anything else. Though I did know a stallion who had a talent for such things. But I digress. Get to work."

Mist began poring over the report, learning as much as he could about what it contained, and how he could duplicate it. Hours melted into each other, and soon the sun was rising on a new day. Or so Mist was informed by Caramel Tart. He stood up from the desk, stretching out his stiff legs.

"You know, when I dreamed of being here, I expected more stargazing and less writing and studying," Mist complained lightly.

"Mist, do you know what 'scholar' means? _All_ we do is write and study. Stargazing is a hobby," Caramel Tart stated matter-of-factly, "There really isn't a whole lot to discover in the night sky anymore. For hundreds of years, ponies have recorded what they saw in the sky. Not much has changed since then. And you stole the only remarkable thing to happen in our field for those same hundreds of years. 'Exciting' now is a meteor landing somewhere nearby. The occasional meteor shower or shooting star is about as 'new' as the field gets. Did you ever wonder why there are only a few astronomers left? There is so little interest left. That is why _you_ are so terrific. You love the field, though you have never been in it. It's a rare passion."

Mist took in the information cautiously, trying not to let it hit him like a sack of flour. "You know, I can see where Honey Sweetroll gets her demeanor."

Caramel Tart smirked, "Aye, the only difference between us is that her bluntness has not been tempered with age, and thus is mirthless. She's me, just no fun."

"She does seem to enjoy tormenting those she thinks unworthy of her time."

"Indeed, but that should change with age. Now, I think you have made amazing progress. Perhaps tonight I shall let you loose on the scholars downstairs and you can fiddle around with the telescopes and instruments down there." Caramel Tart paused before adding, "Actually, I think as a bit of practice, you should collect up any reports that they have written and inquire about their personal studies. It might prepare you for the real challenge."

"'The real challenge'? I trust you mean the presentation to the Princesses, right?" Mist asked.

Caramel Tart let out a laugh, "No, no, my dear boy. Something _far_ more terrifying."

"What? What is it?"

"My dear daughter, of course."

_Oh, now that's just terrific._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A good work ethic

Dust.

Spring Mist wandered the communal study level of the astronomy tower. The sun had set only a few minutes ago. He was surrounded by tall bookshelves and desks piled with papers and documents. A few scholars milled about, preparing themselves for their usual nightly studies. Assistant ponies pulled trailed papers telescopes, sextants, and various other assorted items behind them.

Mist had a job to do: speak to each scholar and try to understand life in the tower. Then evaluate and collect reports on studies and observations. Then survive meeting with Honey Sweetroll. Actually, that last one was probably the easiest. Mist had learned very quickly how to handle Sweetroll, so he was confident that he would be able to do so when the time came.

Mist spotted his first 'victim': a brown unicorn pony with a beige mane, and a sextant cutie mark. He was standing next to his assistant, a small yellow-maned, light green earth pony. "Fine evening friend. Apologies for the interruption, but I was wondering if you might be willing to answer a few questions?" Mist asked, putting on his most winning smile.

The scholar regarded Mist for a moment, "Ah, you must be the new addition to our little family. I must say that your joining has been most unorthodox. Nonetheless, welcome. My name is Copper Star, and I shall be of any help I can." He finished with a flourish and a bow.

Mist smiled more naturally, glad to have found yet another pleasant pony. "Thanks you, ser. I am Spring Mist. Caramel Tart charged me with 'interrogating' my new fellows so that I can learn as much as possible. She also asked me to gather up any reports that anypony may have written."

"Well, it would be my pleasure to share what I know. As for the reports, you would have to ask the assistants for those; like Noted Page, my personal assistant and protégée. He should be able to help you with that."

The assistant pony nodded his head, "Of course. I would be more than willing to gather Copper Star's reports and deliver them to your quarters, if you wish. Would that be acceptable, ser?"

Mist looked to Copper Star, who offered a nod, "Thank you, Ser Page. You are most helpful."

Noted Page bowed and eagerly trotted off to another section of the tower to perform his new duties. Copper Star gestured for Mist to follow, and the two headed into a room that seemed to function as a workshop: copper and brass instruments lined the walls, lay scattered on desks. Schematics were posted in various areas of the room. Soft light glinted off of the shiny, polished surfaces. Mist stared in wonder at the marvels before him.

"What is this place?" Mist asked.

"My workshop," Copper Star replied, "I am in charge of instrument and tool construction and maintenance. Any telescope, measuring tool, ocular device you see, I have built and fixed. I also work on creating new versions of the tools we use here. Actually, come look at this."

Mist trotted over to Copper Star, who was standing over an object obscured by a light cloth. The covering was pulled away, and beneath laid a mish-mash of brass rings and tubes, screws, glass lenses, and brightly-colored crystals. Mist looked at the group of items and tried to figure out their purpose, taking a guess anyway, "A broken telescope?"

Copper Star shook his head so vigorously that Mist was afraid it would fall off, "No, no, no, my dear boy. Not a broken telescope. A new telescope."

"A new telescope? Makes sense, but I'm guessing then that there is something special about this one?"

"Yes!" Copper Star exclaimed excitedly, "It is a new design. See, the idea is the same as a regular telescope, but the addition of magically-charged crystals focus the lenses in new ways. The idea is that, with this telescope, a pony could be able to _see_ the surface of the moon. Or even the sun!"

"What about just creating an enchantment in a room, like in Caramel Tart's quarters?"

"Oh, you mean the Void? Not everypony has access to such a room, and the enchantment itself is a mystery to everypony. Even the Head Scholar – they only know spells to use the enchantment, not duplicate it. No, I want to make this available to _everypony_. Imagine – sitting on your roof, looking out to the stars, and being able to see them as if they were only a few hoofsteps away, the surface of the moon almost joining with the surface on which you stand."

Mist was impressed, "I wish I had something like that. It would certainly make things _very_ interesting. When can I get one?"

Copper Star covered the telescope again, "It's a long way off from completion, sadly. Now come, I will show you a bit of what I do."

Mist followed Copper Star around the workshop, asking questions like an excited colt, learning as much as possible about fixtures, apertures, gears, lenses, and any other part of any astronomical instrument Mist could imagine. He also looked at a few designs for new instruments, some technical, some magical, but still some of the most outlandish things a pony could see. Miniature stars, enchantments like the Void, even a way to travel to the stars. Copper Star enjoyed speaking about his trade, and rambled for quite a period of time.

Finally, Mist dismissed himself, thanking Copper Star for the tour.

"Of course! You stop by anytime! I'll be glad to show you some more of my ideas!" Copper Star called after Mist.

Mist walked back into the main study area. The other ponies had moved off into their own sections of the tower, so Mist had a bit of hunting to do. He decided to try to find Bloom and see what he was doing. After a brief walk around the library, Bloom was found sitting at a desk, pouring over what looked like an especially complicated formula, his face scrunched-up in concentration.

"Don't burn your brain out on that," Mist said, only half joking.

Bloom looked up and gave a smile of respite, "I try not to, but sometimes these things are just really something else. And that's when they work. You should see them when they are done by some pony who had no idea what they were doing."

"What _are_ these, exactly?"

"Oh, these are formulas, or _formulae_ if you wish, and theories on the nature of the night sky, the celestial bodies, and the various cosmic phenomena that we witness."

"Okay, so… An example would be great, I'm sorry."

"Oh, not at all. Gravity. There is a theory of gravity and it has formulas attached to it so it can be explained mathematically. Likewise, many new theories are imagined and then sent off to me. I look at them, double-check the math behind them, and file the more plausible ones for consideration. However, some of the theories are really quite unbelievable. I mean, take this one –" Bloom picked up a piece of paper and showed it to Mist, "– this theory states that the stars are actually fireflies stuck on, quote 'some big, bluish-black thing'. I mean, really. And this was sent in a week ago."

"Really now? How interesting. So your job seems fun."

"Sometimes it really is. Anything you want to know in particular?"

"Only what you'd like to share. And I should probably talk to your assistant. I need any reports you've done."

"Oh? Well I'll have him take them to your room. I'm guessing that's your job now? Though, I imagined greater things than 'secretary'…"

"No, I'm just learning how to do things around here. I've been asked to be liaison to the Princesses' desks. Reports are a part of that job."

"How fun. But that's quite the set of responsibilities placed on you. Are you going to be alright with the work?"

"I think so. I hope Caramel Tart hasn't misplaced her faith."

"Well, you let me know if you ever need help."

"Thank you Bloom. You've been a real friend."

"Of course, Mist. Now are you excited about working with the Princesses?"

"I don't know if I'm working _with_ them, but… yes! I can't wait. But I'm a little worried, too. I mean, Princess Celestia is just fine, graceful, helpful, calm. But Princess Luna… well, let's just say that I seem to have developed a talent for upsetting her."

"Oh, Mist. I wouldn't worry about it. If what Caramel Tart says is true, then you have nothing to fear," Bloom caught Mist's glance, "And, yes. She told me about your little 'private meeting' during the party last night."

Mist groaned at the obvious teasing, "I get enough of that from Sweetroll. I don't need it from you too."

"You get enough of _what_ from me?" came Honey Sweetroll's voice from behind Mist, "Pick your answer wisely, guardboy."

Bloom and Mist straightened up, and Bloom was first to speak, "Honey! You're back. How was the journey?"

"Fine. But don't defend guardboy here. Answer me."

Mist smiled and looked her straight in the eye, "Why your lovely charms, of course. Your sweet words of affection and encouragement warm my heart and brighten my day. Can't you tell?"

Sweetroll rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please, guardboy. I have anything but words of affection and encouragement for you."

"I _was_ being sarcastic. I'm really surprised you missed that," Mist said, standing.

"_I_ was being serious. I'm surprised you missed _that_," Sweetroll's voice rose with aggression.

Mist and Sweetroll stood facing each other, shooting daggers. Bloom coughed, and snapped them from their staring contest.

"Well, you seem to fit the robes well," Sweetroll said flatly.

"Thank you. I find them quite comfortable. Now, I need something from you."

"Ugh, what?"

"Your reports from the meteor site, and your job description," she was about to protest when Mist added, "Caramel Tart's orders."

"Fine. My report is on my desk in my study. Upstairs, third door on the right. And what do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with what it is exactly that you do, besides being a bit challenging to everypony?"

"Funny. My area of expertise is actually cosmic phenomena as they relate to us. I dabbled in geology and pony studies. That's why I was at the meteor site. Anything else?"

"Am I going to get anything else?"

"No."

"Well then, I'm done. I'll go get your report. Sweetroll, as always it has been a pleasure. I'll tell you about the party later, Bloom."

Mist offered a nod as he turned to leave the room. He headed in the direction of Sweetroll's study. Mist found it on the floor above the library and entered the second door on the right. Mist was shocked the minute he walked into the room. He had expected barren office, instead what he found was a slightly horrifying collection of some very unexpected things: toys, trinkets, streamers, glitter, confetti, and little stuffed animals dotted the room, nestled on bookshelves, tables, a bed. _A bed_._ Oh dear, wrong door._ Mist bolted out of the room and turned into the correct room, where he saw the papers he needed sitting on the desk. Grabbing them, Mist rushed back to his room, vowing to forget what he had just seen in Sweetroll's bedroom… until he could use it as leverage...

_Oh, life is getting fun._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Starting off well

Air.

Spring Mist let out a long sigh. He stood in his quarters, preparing himself for his first meeting with the Princesses. He would deliver the reports, then give a presentation if necessary. Mist looked himself over in a shiny bronze mirror. His scholar's robes fit well and the semi-formal sash added a flair of authority to the outfit.

A long night of reading the notes and reports given to him by his fellow scholars was behind him, and he was beginning the new night with his first official meeting. Mist felt confident – his conversations with his fellow scholars had gone well. He had learned much about the nightly living of his colleagues, and what each of their specializations were: Brilliant Bloom, Astronomical Theories; Honey Sweetroll, Relative Phenomena; Copper Sun, Invention and manufacturing; then there were Star Streak and Fresh Tulip, Navigation and Starmaps; and Garden Grown, Archiving. Mist had found it an interesting experience learning about the ponies he lived with, and what it meant exactly to be a member of the astronomy tower.

The door to his chambers opened, and Caramel Tart stepped into the room. She wore a soft, concerned smile on her face. The kind of smile a parent gives a child to reassure them that whatever test they face, they will be fine. She walked over to Mist and straightened out his sash. "Are you ready, Mist?" she asked calmly.

Mist sighed, "I think so. I mean, I know the information, and I know the delivery. I just don't know if I'll do well."

Caramel Tart looked him right in the eye, "Spring Mist, you _will_ do well. Because you love what you do and you love the Princesses. And it'll be just like any other time you've seen them. Get in, get talking, get out."

Mist chuckled wanly, "If anything, I would want this to be very _unlike_ the last few times I've spoken to them. I swear, I leave those conversations so confused I can barely tell which way is up."

"Aye, but you recover. And you learn. And one of those conversations led to _this _position right here. So count your lucky stars, son."

"I only have the one. The one that got me here."

Caramel Tart laughed, "Indeed, you do. And not many ponies can say that."

"No, I suppose not, but still… I _am_ worried."

"Of course you are. A little worry never hurt anypony. Just do what you have to do. But start now because you are almost late."

Mist Looked at Caramel Tart, who was standing at the door, gesturing for him to leave. He grabbed his saddlebags, filled with important files, with his magic, fitting them on as he bolted out the door.

Caramel Tart called after him, "Good luck! Remember what I told you!"

"Thank you, Caramel Tart!" he called back, winding down the stairs.

Mist galloped out of the door of the astronomy tower and cut through The Arc to the castle. He reached the large doors that lead to the entrance hall. Two guards stood at the doors, a white pegasus and a grey unicorn. Mist paused before he approached the door, only to be stopped by the pair of guardsponies.

"Halt," one of the guards said, "state your business."

Mist cleared his throat, remembering what Caramel Tart had told him to say, "Scholar Spring Mist, appointment with the desk of Their Majesties Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

The guards looked to each other, then nodded. The horn of the unicorn glowed with a green shimmer, the door glowing similarly as it opened. Mist smiled at the guards, "Thank you sers. Have a fine evening."

He walked through the doors, enjoying the slight change in the guards' demeanors after the offer of good will. He trotted into the entrance hall and was immediately greeted by an older pony - yellow, with a slightly greying orange mane, wearing a white collar and a blue necktie. He regarded Mist with a look of general indifference.

"Ser Spring Mist, I presume," he said with a slightly haughty accent, "This way."

He began walking through a side door, bidding Mist follow. Obliging, Mist was lead into a dim passageway that stretched for quite a distance. It took a few minutes before they finally reached a door to what Mist presumed was his place of meeting. _Why do we always meet in little side rooms? Would it kill us to use the throne room or _any_ other more convenient room just once?_

As if the pony had heard his thoughts, he piped up with a statement, "Their Majesties wish to spend more time away from the throne room. As such, they will make use of the many meeting rooms throughout the castle. Wait inside."

He opened the door for Mist to enter. The room inside was brighter than the passage, and Mist could see the long wooden table in the center of the room. The door closed behind him, and Mist took in his surroundings – the room was almost identical to the other rooms he had been in in the last week or so. Other than the table and the eight chairs situated around it, there was only one object in the room: a painting hanging on the wall behind the head of the table.

Mist walked over to the painting, never really taking his eyes off of it. It was a painting of Princess Celestia, standing on a balcony, overlooking a large crowd of ponies, all gazing up at her. Mist instantly recognized the city below: Everfree. Mist wasn't certain of what the event was, exactly, but it _did_ look familiar. And the painting wasn't old at all, in fact. It seemed quite fresh, painted in the last few months, even. Mist poured himself into the details. It was a simple work, but it managed to capture the essence of the Princess fairly well, though nothing like the radiance of the real thing. What was really captured well was the crowd's adoration. Everypony was looking up at the Princess, awe and love etched on their faces. They seemed to be in more detail than anything else in the painting, as if the artist had been focusing on _them_ instead of the Princess. Mist looked at the painting with great interest, enjoying the way the artist wove a tale with the paint.

"That was the first Summer Sun Celebration. A few months ago" came a voice from behind Mist, startling him, "It's difficult to tell sometimes."

Mist turned and saw Princess Celestia standing in the doorway in all her radiance, and she answered the question as to why he recognized the event in the painting. Without the slightest thought, Mist responded casually, "I thought it looked familiar."

Princess Celestia cocked her head, wearing a slight smile, "Are we now that friendly, Ser Mist?"

Mist realized his lapse in judgment and immediately prostrated himself, frantically uttering apologies to the Princess. She cut him off quickly however.

"Please, Spring Mist. There is no harm. I would hope that one day you should become that friendly with my sister and I."

"Forgive me, Princess. But it will take a while to warm up to that idea."

"Well, all I ask is that you treat us like friends when in private, but like your Princesses when in public. Now come closer." Mist obliged, uncertain of just what was happening. "Just relax, and don't fight."

Mist was becoming worried about just what was going to happen that might cause him to fight, but he soon saw that Princess Celestia's horn had begun to glow. Mist felt a tugging sensation as the room around him faded away and was rapidly replaced with another room. This one was warmer in tone, cozier, homey. Mist swayed a bit, his head rushing, his vision blurred. He steadied himself and shook his head, realizing that he was now in Princess Celestia's personal study.

"Apologies for doing that to you, but it was the fastest way here." Princess Celestia said with concern.

"No matter, Princess. First time teleporting. Could never really pull it off, myself."

"Well, a pony's magic does usually pertain only to their special talent, so it's not surprising that you could never do it. But, if I recall correctly, you are fairly proficient with shield spells and shadow magic. And not terrible with telekinesis, either."

"I can't believe you remember that. Surely there are other, more important things to focus on than some examination an arbitrary pony took years ago."

"Oh, I remember it all. You had such a look of hope in your eyes. And in that second test, you showed enough confidence in yourself to carry out the task without fear."

"Well, I must admit that I was terrified. Even after you revealed that it was faked, I was still shaken a bit."

"Either way, you still did it. It was a shame that you could only be at the school for a brief period of time. And further still that you were not accepted into the Royal Guard. I feel Equestria lost something on those days, and only now will it be getting it back. And I'm sorry Mist, I really am."

Mist was stunned at the Princess's candor. She was being very open, very casual, speaking as if to an old friend. It was still very new to Mist, and he had to divert the conversation in a safer, more comfortable direction. Remembering the reason for his presence, he pulled out the reports.

"Thank you, Princess. You flatter me. But on the topic of my current work, I have the compiled reports from every scholar in the astronomy tower."

Princess Celestia nodded slightly, "Ah, of course. I can take those." She wrapped them in her magic, and with a flash of her horn, they disappeared.

"Very well, Princess. What do you require of me?" Mist asked, hoping either to leave or give a presentation.

"I would have you talk with me about your current position."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Please, sit." Two large cushions appeared, Princess Celestia taking up one while offering the other to Mist. Gingerly, he sat down.

"What do you wish to discuss, Princess?"

"I trust that your conversation with my sister went well?"

"I- yes, Princess. I'd like to think so."

"Think so? I can tell you without a doubt. She told me nothing of the conversation – I'm afraid she rarely shares anything with me anymore – but I could see that something had pleased her. I hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time."

Mist was incredulous, "Really? I remember her doing a lot of crying. It shames me to admit, but I seem to have developed a talent for upsetting her."

"You, and everypony else. As I said, she is in a bad way, and everypony upsets her. She swings between most moods as often as a pony blinks. But you have now shown a possible other talent: making her happy. And _that_ is no easy feat. Upsetting her? Easy as breathing. Making her smile? Something even I struggle at."

"Princess, I hardly think I make Princess Luna _happy_."

"Well, there is really only one way to determine if this is a singular miracle, or indeed a potential pattern."

"Oh, Princess?"

"Yes. You must simply spend more time with her. Be a friend, a confidant, somepony she can trust. And you can start _right now_."

Mist looked in the direction she was motioning: Outside, on a balcony just across a gap in the towers, stood Princess Luna, gazing out into the night. Mist looked back to Princess Celestia, who simply nodded her head. Mist stood, feeling coerced into making a choice. Princess Celestia offered nothing but a reassuring smile.

"Wait. How do I get over there?"

Princess Celestia laughed, "I find that when I desperately want something enough, the universe itself seems to move in my favor."

"Yes, but you have the ability to move the sun. It's no surprise that you would be closely connected to the rest of the universe."

"See, _there_. Now you are treating me like a friend. Refreshing, is it not?" Mist blushed and the Princess continued, "But trust me. The universe favors those who dream and act."

Her horn glowed, and she disappeared in a flash of light. Mist was alone in the study. He walked over to the doorway onto the connecting balcony and opened it with his magic. He stepped outside and looked out towards Princess Luna's balcony, where she still stood. She was so graceful, so lovely in the starlight.

Mist shook his head wildly, clearing out any unduly thoughts. He still had to figure out how to get over to Princess Luna's tower. As the thought flashed through his mind, a long stream of dim light poured out of the balcony, connecting directly to his destination. _Thank you universe, but it seems a little thin and weakly done…_ Mist touched the light and found it solid. The walk across would be short, and his entrance dramatic. Mist sighed at the nonsense that was that moment and took his first steps across the gap.

_Won't this be fun, Mist?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A balancing act

Ice.

Spring Mist concentrated on walking, making sure each step was deliberate and precise. One false move and he would tumble down into the castle grounds below. _This is absurd. I mean, really. Who came up with this idea? I should have just walked through the castle like a normal pony,_ Mist thought to himself as he walked across the narrow band of light. Mist was almost to the other side: Princess Luna's balcony, where the mare herself stood. She had not seen him, instead engrossed in looking out over the city and into the night.

She walked back into the castle through the door on the balcony, still not noticing Mist standing in the middle of the air, treading cautiously as if on a tightrope. Mist had not noticed her departure, and once he had finally reached the balcony, he was surprised to discover it distinctly lacking a Princess. Mist looked around, trying to determine if he was in the right place. Indeed, directly across the way was Princess Celestia's balcony. Mist approached the door leading into the castle. Light came from within, but no sound. Mist looked through a crack in the door and saw Princess Luna sitting in the middle of the room on a very large and plush-looking cushion. She was reading something, Mist couldn't tell what.

Mist breathed in and out a few times, readying himself to announce his presence. He gathered up his nerve and raised a hoof. He gave a simple knock at the door. Mist heard no movement from inside, but decided to wait. After a few moments, Mist knocked again. The door opened just a crack, and Mist could see Princess Luna looking out onto the balcony.

"Who goes there?" she said with a firm voice.

Mist did not hesitate to answer, "It's Spring Mist, Princess."

"Spring Mist? What are you doing out there? _How_ did you get out there?"

"In the most absurd way possible."

"What?"

"Could I maybe come in? Or you come out?"

"Oh! Of course." The door opened wide, and Princess Luna stood before Mist, gesturing. "Please, enter."

"Thank you Princess."

"Now, this is most inappropriate, Spring Mist. A pony cannot just intrude on a Princess's personal study unannounced. Which brings me to my previous question: _how_ did you get out there?"

Mist grinned sheepishly, "Ah, yes. I am sorry for the intrusion. I was meeting with Princess Celestia, and she just sent me over here… on a thing… of light."

"Interesting. We used those when we were fillies," Princess Luna faded, drifting into a memory, "Most impractical, and nothing but nonsense. Never let my sister do that to you again… How went the meeting?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Nothing but castle passages for me. And it went well, thank you. I delivered the reports from the astronomy tower, and had very brief words with the Princess."

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Princess Celestia just told me to come over."

"So she is entirely behind it?"

Mist lowered his head, "Admittedly, it was a fine idea. But I _was _expecting to meet with both of you, so it is rather fortunate that I am here now, I suppose."

"Indeed. I am glad you are here. I had not expected your presence quite so soon."

Mist was unsure of how to respond, and as such, a silence stretched out into the corners of the room. Not uncomfortable or awkward, but definitely not entirely a good silence. Mist finally decide to break through with a question, "Would you like to know anything about the tower?"

"Please. I would be good to hear."

"Very well. It seems that each pony is quite good and certain of their fields, and they seem very happy with what they are doing. I actually enjoy the smaller group of scholars. It seems more close, more friendly. And then there are the recent astronomical phenomena which had the scholars buzzing. Quite exciting, really."

"And you are happy at the tower?"

"I am, Princess. Quite. Mind you, I've only been there a few days. Wow, a few days. Feels like a lifetime already."

"And you are adjusting well?"

"So far. I do sometimes miss my home, but it is good to move on and try new things."

"Indeed. Spring Mist, could I ask something of you?"

"Anything."

"Would you teach me the stars?"

Mist was greatly confused, "What do you mean, Princess? Surely you know the stars better than anypony ever could."

"Yes, that is true. But I know them as only I can. I wish to know them as you do. Perhaps we could share what we know."

Mist was unsure of the request. It was most odd, and it put him in a potentially uncomfortable position. He was unsure of how to answer. _Say yes, you fool. Yes. Just say it._ Mist croaked out a soft, uncertain sound.

Princess Luna sensed his discomfort, and her ears drooped, before a scowl appeared on her face. She went from contented to disappointed to angry quicker than Mist you blink. Before he knew what was happening, Princess Luna reared on him, standing, towering. Her eyes glowed and she shimmered with a dark energy that sent ripples around the room, distorting the air. Clouds formed and wind whipped at everything in the area, knocking over vases, paintings, sending papers flying. Mist began to panic, searching for a place to run or hide. A loud voice boomed out, as if coming from the very walls.

"**If thou fearest us, then know our wrath!" **Lightning flashed, the clouds growled angrily,** "If thou dost not wish to be in our presence, be gone from our sight. We wish no longer to look upon thine form. Flee!"**

Mist stood stock-still as the dark Princess floated above him, yelling.

"**We said be gone! Dost thou defy us?"**

Mist remembered Princess Celestia's words, hearing them echo in his head. He remembered what he swore to do. He stood firm, unrelenting, "Yes."

"**Thou insolent worm, we shall have thee cast into the dungeon for thine disrespect!"**

"I don't believe that, Princess."

"**Thou doubtest our words? Our power?"**

"Your words, yes. Your power, never. Now please. I'm sorry."

She calmed slightly. At least the dark clouds were receding. _How odd. Some are purple…_ Mist thought, but soon removed the distracting thought from his mind.

"**If thou dost not wish to be in our presence, we bid thee leave."**

Mist stood his ground, "What do _you_ want?"

"**That is irrelevant. Leave."**

"No. _What do you want?_" Mist repeated.

Princess Luna's eyes returned to their normal blue, and she landed softly on the ground. The winds she had conjured died down, and the last of the clouds faded. What Mist saw before him was a pony wracked with fear and shame. Tears rolled down her face, darkening her coat. _Terrific. Can't make it just once without her bursting into tears. You're fantastic, you know that?_

"Forgive me." Princess Luna said frailly, meekly, catching Mist completely off-guard. Impressive considering what he had just seen and withstood.

"Princess, if anything, I should be begging _your_ forgiveness."

Princess Luna gave him a hard look, tears streaking down her face, "Mist, please. Forgive me. I was brash, wrong."

"Of course Princess."

"Think no less of me…"

"Never, Princess." Princess Luna smiled slightly, but collapsed to her knees. Mist rushed to her side, concerned. "Princess, are you okay?"

"Just weary."

"Come. Up, and let's get you over here." Mist helped her get to her hooves, trying to ignore the feeling of her soft coat, like cashmere, and the warmth radiating from it. They moved over to the center of the room. Mist pulled the cushion over with his magic, and Princess Luna ungracefully fell onto it. She adjusted her body, making herself comfortable.

Mist looked her over as she lay of the cushion. _How very odd. I wonder what could be wrong with her. There is no way that magic tired her _that_ much._ She looked exhausted, and she flitted in and out of consciousness. Mist awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. He decided to make himself useful and maybe start cleaning up. It would be rude to leave the Princess's study in such a state.

Mist moved about the room, straightening paintings, setting vases upright, clearing up spills of ink and water. He salvaged as many scrolls as he could, and even tried to organize them. It was a challenge not to read too much of what was written, but Mist managed. He reorganized the desk in the corner, fixing the quills and ink jars, stacking the scrolls as best he could.

The room was mostly cleaned-up by the time Mist heard a shuffling behind him. Princess Luna stirred. He trotted over to her and saw that she was looking healthier. _I must speak to Princess Celestia about this._ He lowered himself before Princess Luna, who looked at him through hazy eyes and half-lids.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. She did not respond, so he repeated the question, "Luna, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Forgive me, I do not know exactly what happened."

"It was nothing Princess. No harm was done, and I've almost completely fixed the room. But I do think it best at this point if I take my leave."

He turned towards the door, fixing his saddlebags as he went. He was halted by a small voice.

"Please. Stay." It said, pleading.

Mist turned around to see Princess Luna wearing a look of mixed fear and hope. Unable to stand to upset her any further, Mist hung his head and turned back. He walked over to the cushion, removed his saddlebags, and sat on the floor.

"You know, if you were just clear from the beginning, we could have been spared most of this bother." Mist said casually.

A guilty look appeared on Princess Luna's face, "Perhaps you are right. Now could you tell me what happened?"

Mist grimaced, unsure of how to tactfully answer, "Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"You didn't answer my request. To teach me the stars and share my in my knowledge of them."

That look of guilt then appeared on Mist's face, "Ah, yes. After that, you kind of… exploded. There was wind, and clouds, and thunder, and lightning. And you were loud. Really loud."

"That sounds… very odd. I'm sorry, Spring Mist. I remember none of this. It must have been horrible for you."

Mist offered her a grin, "Not at all. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You are a very odd pony. And you called me 'Luna'."

"Yes, so I have been told. And, yes… I'm sorry about that, Princess. I beg forgiveness."

Princess Luna looked around the room, seeing evidence of the destruction she wrought, and how Mist had cleared up and cleaned as much as he could. He simply sat at watched her, like a doctor watches a patient.

"It's quite alright. I like it" she paused briefly, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Princess, you can stop apologizing. It's okay," Mist reassured her, "And besides, it's hardly fair to only see you at your best."

"Indeed. I just wish my 'worst' wasn't so terrible. And I wish I could remember it."

"Why do you think it is that you have no memory?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that it is something I wish never to repeat."

"I can understand that. Heh." Mist chuckled.

Princess Luna giggled slightly at Mist's statement, and soon both ponies were struggling to breathe through fits of laughter. When they finally calmed, the conversation turned serious once again with Princess Luna's question:

"So, what is your answer, Spring Mist? Will you take me up on my offer?"

Mist looked away, at nothing in particular, formulating an answer with some difficulty. But upon seeing Princess Luna's face drop with each second, he found the answer came as simply as breathing:

"Yes."

Princess Luna beamed, showing that rare smile that Mist had only seen once before. It was still surprising, but very welcome. It was a relief for Mist, seeing that smile. Mist was still quite shaken by earlier events, but seeing that smile calmed his nerves, and he felt he could relax. Unfortunately, all of that calm was undone the moment Princess Luna did the unspeakable.

Princess Luna leaned in, impossibly close, and planted the lightest peck on Spring Mist's lips. The movement was swift and fleeting, but it shook Mist to the core, and then lingered. His mind raced, his heart like a drum, breathing rapid, seeing the light blush on Princess Luna's face merely served to exacerbate the sensation.

_That was… uh… … Oh boy._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A new way

Soil.

Spring Mist awoke with a start. He was damp with sweat and his breathing was ragged. _Dream? Please be a dream._ Mist looked around the room he was in. He saw his belongings scattered about in their regular places. His desk, bookshelves, paintings, all where they should be. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Perhaps it was just a dream. And what a dream…_

Mist rose from his bed, his light blanket falling to the floor. He stretched out his legs and back, groaning with enjoyment. He noticed the light coming in from the cracks in his window, and he moved to open them. Fresh air flowed into the room, smelling sweet, the last flowers in the gardens below in bloom. The sun was not visible, so Mist guessed it was around mid-afternoon.

He pulled on a set of his robes and exited his room, intent on finding Brilliant Bloom. He walked down the stairs until he reached the library level. Bloom was nowhere in sight, so Mist decided to try the mess level. Inside the mess hall were a few of the assistant ponies, and Bloom sat at a table in the corner, enjoying a bowl of something. Mist trotted over to the table and offered a bright smile.

"Good morning, Bloom!" Mist said cheerfully, yet unsure of just why he was so chipper.

Bloom looked up from his bowl of oats, and smiled, "Good morning, Mist. Sleep well?"

"I think so. Much of last night is a little fuzzy. Not sure what is real and what isn't…"

"Ah, well I hope you remember what you wanted to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Mist asked, confused.

"Well, last night you came back from the castle in the most absurd state I can recall. Not quite sure whether you were happy or angry. Or terrified. I can definitely say you were confused."

"Really? Why don't I remember most of this?"

"Well, what happened last night? What do you remember?"

"I remember coming home. Sort of." Mist strained to recall, "I remember crawling into my bed. It was still a while before sunrise."

"What about before that?"

"Well, I went to the castle, spoke with Princess Celestia, delivered the reports, then I walk across some beam of light thing to see Luna –"

"'Beam of light thing'?"

"I don't know. It was some light 'bridge' that went from Princess Celestia's balcony to Luna's."

"That... sounds very odd…"

"I know, really absurd. But anyway, so I went to see Luna, and then we talked a bit, then she –"

"Wait, you've called her 'Luna' this whole time. Mist?"

"She asked me to…" he brushed Bloom off, "Then she got… angry… then I cleaned up as she recovered – she was drained for some reason… then, talking again. And –" Mist froze, his eyes wide, pupils mere pinpricks.

Bloom looked at his friend with concern, "Mist? Are you okay?" Mist did not respond, "Mist, what happened?"

"She –" Mist stopped short.

"She what?"

"She… kissed me."

Bloom exhaled slowly, very unsure of how to approach this, "She _kissed_ you?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Yes," Mist whispered back, "By Celestia she did."

"What then? After… _that_?"

"Nothing." Mist had a glazed and distant look, "It was ignored. Forgotten. We just kept talking after that. Then I came home…"

"Well you certainly had an interesting night. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Mist said quickly, "Nothing. Nothing happened and nothing will happen. We will go about our duties as normal… I hope."

"Alright, Mist. Good luck with that." Bloom said with a concerned and resigned sigh.

Mist hung his head, "Thank you. I need to see Caramel Tart. She'll know what is best."

"Aye, that she will. She should be up in a few hours, so you have time to kill."

"True. I could probably find something to do in that time." Mist stood from the table, "And, don't tell Sweetroll. I'll never hear the end of it."

Bloom laughed, "Don't worry. Honey won't hear a word."

"Thank you, Bloom."

"Any time, you crazy pony."

Mist headed back up to his quarters to find a way to fill his time. Read a book, write an essay, organize, redecorate, sleep, anything to make the time flow quicker. Mist looked at his desk and found an unopened letter-scroll sitting where it hadn't been before. It bore the official seal of the Princesses, and Mist began to worry. He sat down at the desk, breaking the seal and unrolling the scroll.

_From the Desk of Princess Celestia,_

_Dear Spring Mist,_

_We wish to extend an invitation to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters this evening for a minor social visit, with some discussion about the astronomy tower. A servant will be waiting for you in the entrance hall of the Castle and will direct you to the appropriate venue. Present this letter to the guards at the front gates should you have any problems gaining entrance._

_We hope to see you in attendance this evening._

_May the sun shine warmly on you._

_Written on behalf of Princess Celestia, by Royal Scribe Dusty Note._

_P.S. Spring Mist, we have much to discuss. Please do come to the Castle._

_ - Princess Celestia_

Spring Mist read the letter several times. _At least it isn't a notice of imprisonment or banishment. _He placed the letter in a drawer in the desk. He still had a few hours to waste, so he decided to read a book. Looking over his collection on one of his bookshelves, he decided on a one of old poetry. That would surely keep him busy…

Sure enough, hours passed, and Mist was heading up the stair to see Caramel Tart. The sun had set and the stars twinkled in full force, the moon shining brightly. Mist finally reached the door to the Void, and knocked. Hearing the call to enter, Mist pushed open the door and found himself in the familiar enchantment.

"Caramel Tart? It's Spring Mist. Can we talk?" Mist announced into the dark.

"Ah, Mist! Of course. Head straight up!" came a voice, and the usual set of stairs appeared before Mist.

He head up the stairs and was transported to the dome of the tower. Caramel Tart sat at the large telescope, fiddling with the knobs and dials. She noticed Mist's entrance and stood to greet him.

"Spring Mist! How are you? How was your evening?" she asked cheerfully.

Spring Mist smiled at the old mare. Not a spiteful bone in her body, only ever caring for those around her. "It was quite interesting, to say the least." Mist responded.

"Oh? Do tell, my boy!"

"Well, it started fairly normal. I did as you asked, collected the reports, learned them, spoke to the ponies in the tower about their fields, then went to speak with the Princesses."

"Alright, and how did _that_ go?"

"Mostly well, actually."

"Mostly?"

"Ah, yes… Well the talk with Princess Celestia was good. Fairly standard, I suppose. But then she sent me to see Princess Luna."

"And?"

"Well…" Mist regaled Caramel Tart in the story of the previous evening. Caramel Tart said not a word, only uttering and occasional hum of acknowledgment. Mist spared little detail, and with his memory fully functional, he could remember each moment vividly. Caramel Tart kept silent, eyes only wandering as a sign of thought.

Mist finished his story in a brief period of time, and sat in silence afterward. He looked at Caramel Tart pleadingly, who merely regarded him with kindness and concern. They sat quietly for several minutes. Mist was becoming anxious, afraid that Caramel Tart might be disappointed or angry. Finally, she spoke:

"Spring Mist, I'd say that your life has become _very_ interesting."

She stood and walked to the telescope, twisting dials and taking measurements. Mist stared at her, incredulous.

"That's it?" he asked, "No words of wisdom, or a warning, or _any _guidance? Nothing?"

Caramel Tart looked at him with a deadpan expression, "Nope."

Mist gaped, "Why? You've been so full of helpful words and advice! What happened?"

"You grew up."

"What?"

Caramel Tart looked Mist in the eye, "Look, we've only known each other for a week. I could easily call you a good friend, and I enjoy you. And when you needed a push in the right direction, a helping hoof, I would gladly offer it. But you have done some impressive things in the last few days, many of which take _years_ to accomplish. I'd say you are ready to handle almost anything the universe throws at you."

"But I don't even know how to _start_ handling this." He looked away, ashamed.

"Only you can choose what path you will take, and you seem to have already made some decisions of your own. You are a very capable pony, Spring Mist."

Seeing he could not win, "Fine. Thank you, Caramel Tart."

"Not why I'm here, but I am glad to help. Now go. I'm sure you have better places to be than talking to an old mare like me. Shoo!"

Caramel Tart offered a hug and a smile before forcing Mist in the direction of the exit. Opening the doorway with her magic, she revealed the Void, and before Mist could protest, he was pushed through and into the lower level.

Mist landed hard on the floor. Or whatever the floor was. Mist found it odd to land solidly on what appeared to be empty space. He picked himself up and looked around. _It really is pretty._ He shook his head. _Focus. You have a 'social call' to get to._

Mist trotted briskly out of the void and headed down the stairs. He headed straight to his quarters to prepare. He pulled on his more formal robes, blue, trimmed with silver. An unknown force compelled Mist to also wear his medallion. He moved over to his desk and found the dark wooden box. Inside lay the 'carved' crystal adorning a small link chain. Mist levitated it out of the box and admired its facets, the ways in caught the light.

Slinging it around his neck, Mist walked out of his quarters, out of the tower, across The Arc, and to the castle grounds. Yet again, Spring Mist stood at the gates to the castle, the guards keeping vigil. As terrible as it sounded, Mist could not tell if they were the same night by night. He assumed they were, if they followed the same kinds of duty rosters as the city guard.

Mist approached the gates and presented the letter from Princess Celestia's desk. The guard looked briefly at the letter before opening the great doors. Mist stepped through and into the entrance hall. As per Princess Celestia's letter, a servant pony stood in wait in the middle of the hall. _How did they know I was coming? I hope I didn't make the poor pony wait all this time._

"Good evening, ser. I am to take you to the Princess this evening." The servant pony said briefly, but cheerfully.

"Thank you. I haven't kept you waiting, have I?" Mist asked with concern as they walked.

"Not at all, ser. I received instructions not ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes, ser. Not long at all."

The two walked through the castle. Up several flights of stairs, round many corners, Mist was receiving quite the tour. Finally, the servant pony stopped in front of a door and knocked. A serene voice came from within the room.

"Enter."

At the sound of the voice, the servant pony entered the room, bidding Mist follow.

"Your Majesty, Ser Spring Mist." The servant pony offered with a bow.

Princess Celestia sat at a small table in the center of the room. "Thank you. You may go. Have a fine evening." She offered pleasantly.

"Your Majesty." The servant backed out of the room, closing the door.

Mist stood in front of Princess Celestia and offered a bow. When he rose, the two locked eyes, saying nothing. Mist looked on with apprehension and fear, while Princess Celestia maintained her soft, but stoic face.

Princess Celestia was first to speak, "Well, my little pony, it seems we have much to discuss."

_Stay calm, Mist. Calm._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Major life events

Cold.

Spring Mist stood in the small room. A slight chill ran down his spine. Odd, because Princess Celestia was there, sitting right across from him, radiating her usual warm glow. Or maybe not so odd. She sat serenely at a small table. A small tea set was placed out, steam issuing from the spout of the teapot. Mist stood without saying a word.

"Please, sit," said Princess Celestia pleasantly, "Have a cup of tea."

Mist was broken from his stunned reverie by Princess Celestia's voice. It was sweet and pleasant. Comforting. Mist felt less worried, more relaxed as she spoke. "Thank you, Princess" was all he could muster.

"So, how did your evening with my sister go? Did you have an enlightening conversation?" Princess Celestia asked with a smile.

Mist spoke slowly, "Yes, Princess. I think it went… well. She asked to study the night sky together."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She, uh… wanted to share her knowledge of the night sky, and also learn what we, the astronomers, know about it."

"How wonderful!" Princess Celestia chirped, "I'm glad to see that she is taking an interest in engaging more directly with the public. I'm sure Caramel Tart will be glad to accommodate her, and the other scholars should be _very_ interested in her knowledge. No pony knows the night better than Princess Luna."

Mist flinched a bit, "Ah, yes. I'm sure they would all love it, but… she asked to study with… me…"

"Indeed?" Princess Celestia cocked an eyebrow. "You specifically?"

"If you would think it best that the other scholars work with her, then please let nothing I say stop you."

"No, no. While I think it would be wise to share knowledge with the entire tower, I think that as liaison, you have every right to the position. Just keep it to yourself as much as possible. We wouldn't want jealousy to sneak its way into the hearts of your colleagues."

"Oh, of course, Princess. I understand the value of silence." Mist reassured, "I just-"

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing Princess." Mist shook his head.

"It is indeed something," Princess Celestia countered, "What is on your mind, Spring Mist?"

"I— I don't know how comfortable I am with the idea."

"How do you mean?"

"I've only been at the tower a few days. Not last week I was just a city guard. I have only just met Your Majesties. I'm nopony special, and by no means the most qualified in my field. "Surely somepony else would be much better suited for the job?"

Princess Celestia nodded ponderously, "Perhaps there are 'more qualified' ponies, but for what ever reason it is, fate has provided _you_ with opportunity. My sister chose _you_ to work with her. I want _you_ to do so. Things happen for a reason Spring Mist. Never let anypony get in the way of the road that has been laid out for you."

"But why me, Princess?"

"That is something I cannot answer. Because it is something that cannot _be_ answered. One can never know the why of life. Only that we must live it to our potential. Somewhat unfair, since a pony can never know their true potential…"

"So what do I do?"

"Do what you feel is right, Mist. That is all you can hope to do," Princess Celestia said softly, "You accepted my sister's offer?"

"I did."

"And you did so for a reason?"

"It just felt… right."

"And there it is. It seems you need no help anyway."

Mist groaned, "Fine. You win, Princess."

Princess Celestia laughed, "Only you can win or lose, Spring Mist. You are the only one with a stake in the game."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Caramel Tart were the same pony."

"I'll take that as a compliment. She is a wonderful mare. Worthy of respect. And wiser than most her age." Princess Celestia smiled, "Now tell me, what else happened?"

Mist cringed. He could try to avoid the topic of Luna's… _episode_… and the kiss, but he knew that Princess Celestia would find him out. "May I speak candidly, Princess?"

"I should hope you would."

"I mean, _completely_ candidly."

"Of course. We are friends here, I should think. Why? What is matter?"

"Luna… Luna is… volatile at best. She is a little terrifying." Mist flinched, afraid of the punishment for such a slanderous comment.

Princess Celestia however, remained still and serene, "I know she can be a bit gloomy. But terrifying? What makes you say this?"

"Well… I hesitated when giving my initial answer to her request. And she… exploded. Thunder, lightning, clouds, the 'Royal Canterlot Voice'. And so much anger. Nearly destroyed the room. Then it subsided and all of that anger was replaced with sorrow. She was exhausted. Passed out for a couple of hours while I cleaned up the mess…"

Princess Celestia's eyes were only just wider than normal, "Spring Mist, I find this most troubling. And had it come from another pony, I would be disinclined to believe them, but I know there is no malice in your heart. And you withstood her… outburst?"

"For the most part. Believe me, it pains me to tell you this, Princess."

"I believe you. News like this is troubling. But I thank you for your honesty. It is a rare thing when speaking to royalty. But I fear that she may be even worse than I initially thought."

"Worse? Worse than what?"

"She has been unhappy for years. She has been, quiet, reserved. Easy to anger and irritable. But never violent. Yet at the same time, she can be the same Luna she has always been, joyful, kind, concerned with the welfare of other ponies. But now, I fear that she is seeping further into depression."

"Why though?"

"I could not tell you. She says nothing to me, despite my pleas."

"What can I do to help, Princess?"

"I have asked too much. Now I fear that you may be in danger. I only asked you to help because I thought she needed a friend. But I now see she needs far more than mere company. I cannot ask you for anything more. I am sorry you have been dragged into this."

Mist, despite his conviction to help, was overwhelmed. He was seeing a side of both Princesses that he had never known existed. And Princess Celestia was being so honest, so clear. And she had regrets. _She can't have regrets. She's Princess Celestia. She is greater than any normal pony. Regrets are… beneath her._

_Yet she still has them. She is still a pony, after all. A very powerful pony, but still _just_ a pony._

_So what do I do?_

_Whatever is needed. Like she said, do what you feel is right._

Mist was still reeling from the openness of the conversation, learning far more than he ever wanted to. But he stood firm, resolved to help. They were his Princesses. He was a servant of the kingdom. It was his duty - guard, scholar, or laypony – to provide whatever was asked of him. "Princess, I want to help. Luna seems to listen to me. At least sometimes. Tell me what I can do."

Princess Celestia looked at Mist, "Spring Mist, I could not ask you to put yourself in harm's way."

"I don't believe that Luna is dangerous. Terrifying, but not harmful. I don't think she could ever _actually_ harm another pony -"

"Perhaps not intentionally, but –"

"But nothing. She is not malicious. Just in pain, for whatever reason it is." Mist shocked himself with his behavior.

Princess Celestia smiled, "You know, if it were any other pony, they would be punished for speaking to royalty in such a way." Mist shrank only slightly. "However, I feel compelled to allow it. It is good to be reminded that we are all just ponies. Sometimes I wish we could forgo formality. But tell me, why is she no longer 'Princess' Luna?"

Mist smiled sheepishly, "Apologies, Princess. She asked me to call her Luna. I forget that others either do not have the privilege or are unused to hearing it. I shan't make the mistake again."

"No, no. It was just a matter of interest. Though, keep it to conversations between we three. I fear others' opinions may become colored. Unfortunately we must maintain some decorum."

"Of course, Princess. I will be mindful."

"Could you offer me the same? Just Celestia could suffice in our conversation."

"Of course, Prin- Celestia." Mist chuckled nervously.

"Mist, you have become closer to the royal family than most ponies could even imagine. And in a short time too. It makes me wonder what is in store for you."

"I wonder that every day."

"Now, are you certain that you wish to help me and, more importantly, Luna?"

"Of course. My duty is to you, and it would be my honor to help where I can."

"Again, you amaze. You fearlessly disregard decorum, yet are endlessly loyal."

"It surprises nopony more than me."

"Such is the nature of love. It transcends all else and gives us immeasurable power and strength. As such, I would have you begin your work with Luna. Tread carefully, and inform me of any notable problems."

"I will not deceive her. I will only help."

"Of course. I would expect no deceit."

"And what about my job at the tower?"

"You will of course continue working there under Caramel Tart. But I will be honest, I thought you would have refused to help, considering your dream of being a scholar is so close to you."

"It's funny. It was my dream. _Is _my dream, but I find that I am happiest when of service. I love studying the night sky, but I also love being of service to the kingdom and Your Majesties. If I can do both, then I will be the happiest stallion alive. That, and I have found that contentedness is subjective. Find it wherever you go, in whatever you do. I was contented in my life as a guard. I had dreams, but I never let the idea of not achieving them stand my way."

"Now it is _you_ who sounds like Caramel Tart," Princess Celestia grinned.

Mist half-smiled, "Thank you. But it is true, all of it."

"A good personal philosophy to follow."

"And I will follow it for as long as I can. I'm glad to help and be of service. Especially considering Luna's… predicament…"

"I am glad to hear it."

"Though I have to ask – why me? Why an astronomy scholar? Why not a counselor pony?"

"As I said, Luna needs a friend. She needs somepony to listen to her, somepony to share her company. Somepony with more interest in her than just as a case study or source of bits. Somepony who cares. And you genuinely care, for whatever your reasons. You have no spiteful bone in your body."

Mist exhaled, "Well, quite a challenge I have here. But, like before, don't expect miracles."

"All I expect is that you will try sincerely."

"_That_ I can guarantee, at least."

"Good. Now, tea?"

"Please."

Celestia's horn glowed and enveloped the teapot, warming its now cool contents. Soon steaming drink was pouring from the spout, and Mist and Celestia enjoyed lighter conversation over their tea. The visit was longer than Mist had expected, and he learned a multitude of things about Celestia and Luna's leadership over Equestria, how the renovations of Canterlot were moving along, frustrations with the lesser royals and officials. Mist was eventually dismissed to search for Luna, to begin his new quest.

_Quite the change, quite the challenge._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Making choices.

Fire.

Spring Mist walked through a hallway in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, heading the direction of Princess Luna's tower. Torches lined the walls, lit by magical flames that generated neither heat nor smoke, necessary in the close-quarters of the hallways.

_Oh no, _Mist thought to himself as he walked, _I forgot to ask Princess Celestia –just Celestia, must remember that – about that nonsense with the 'light bridge'-thing. Oh well, another time._ He continued walking through the hallway, thankful that Celestia had provided him with directions instead of using some absurd method of travel.

He wound his way through the halls and eventually came upon a door, flanked by two Night Guards. Pegasi. Mostly. They had terrifying bat-like wings and wore spiked and unfriendly-looking armor. At least the unicorn guards didn't change much. Mist couldn't figure out why the Night Guards had to look so different from the Day Guards. They were already imposing and intimidating enough without the bat features and spikey protrusions.

"Fine evening, gentlestallions. I am here to see Princess Luna." Mist said with an unusual confidence.

The guard on the right looked him up and down, "Name?"

"Spring Mist."

"Yes, you are expected. Enter." He pushed open the door.

Mist balked a bit before entering through the doorway. "Thank you, sers." _I'm expected? She can't know I'm coming. She must have told the guards who I was._

Mist walked along another short passage and took a wide spiral of stairs up. Yet another door stood in his way. Seeing no guards, Mist knocked.

"Enter." Came a soft voice from within.

Mist steeled himself. _Calm, Mist. Calm. Normal. Just two ponies meeting each other for a normal, studious evening._ He opened the door and entered the room.

It was Luna's study, the same he had been in the night before. It had been completely cleaned, and there was no evidence of Luna's outburst. The large cushion sat off to one side, and Mist looked to the rough center of the room, where it had happened. He could recall it vividly. The silence. The suddenness. The feeling. Warm, soft, sincere. _No, Mist. No. Normal. Nothing happened. Normal. Forget it._ No matter how hard he fought internally, he could not shake the memory.

Luna was nowhere in sight, so Mist moved silently through the room for a moment. He saw a flight of stairs leading up to what he assumed were her quarters. _She's probably there._ Mist called out, "Luna? Are you here?"

"Mist? Is that you?" came her soft voice from above.

"Aye, it is. Are you indisposed? Should I come back later?"

"No, no. Come upstairs. Door on the left."

Mist hesitated. Being in her private study was one thing. Being in her quarters was something entirely different. Nonetheless, he walked up the stairs and saw that in a short passageway, three doors stood. He knocked on the left door.

It opened, and Luna's face came into Mist's view. A bright smile erupted, "Come in, come in. Please."

Mist was a little surprised to see the almost manic look on Luna's face, but entered relatively undaunted. The room was not her quarters, a fact that made Mist instantly and infinitely more comfortable. It was actually a familiar sight. It was exactly like Caramel Tart's Void. A dark space dotted with little pinpricks of light; a very realistic and near-tangible map of the stars. Luna stood off to one side and allowed Mist to enter the room.

"You seem to recognize the room," Luna said from behind Mist as she closed the door, "I assume you are thinking of the enchanted room in the astronomy tower."

"Yes. Caramel Tart controls and manipulates the enchantment. She said she may teach me one day. Are they the same spell?" Mist responded.

"Ah. Yes and no. Similar, but this one can do many things the other cannot."

"Like what?"

Luna laughed, "Perhaps I shall show you. Later, though."

"Very well" Mist nodded, "How are you, then?"

"Well. Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Well for the most part. Still settling into my new occupation. It will be interesting once I actually start _working_."

"But this is your work, Spring Mist. Catering to the whims of other ponies."

Mist turned his head, "I thought I was a scholar and a liaison. Shouldn't I… study and liaise?"

"But of course. That is exactly what you are doing. You are liaising with me, and soon we shall begin studying."

"I can't argue with that, I suppose."

"Good. Now tell me about this constellation." Her horn flashed and a formation of stars shone brightly.

"The Fish. Identified by Aponyus around five hundred years ago. Consists of Ictha I through V from the left, and Vinne on the top." Mist said with little thought.

Luna looked impressed for a moment, but moved on, "Who famously supported claims of astrology and horoscopic prediction, though later is thought to have denounced them?"

"That would be… Regiominotaurus. I remember because he was unique in that he was one of the few Minotaur astronomers in history."

"Impressive. He is quite obscure. Who provided the theory that the sun did not move, but the earth did?"

"Easy. Coponycus. Anything more challenging?"

Luna smirked, "Oh, you want a challenge? Be warned, there is little mercy for those who fail."

"I think I'll survive. Win, even." Mist retorted.

The stream of questioning continued for a good period of time, and Mist held his own for the most part, but soon Princess Luna was delving into subject matter that even Caramel Tart would struggle on. It eventually reached a point where Mist knew that Luna was just teasing him, and he responded as such.

"Fine! I give up! You win! But I hope you know that nopony knows most of that information. We don't all have the privilege of living forever and having an abnormally good memory."

"Indeed. However, you performed very well. I should say that it was _you_ who won. Fairly, in any case. I do have an advantage over you."

"That you do." Mist said with a fake huff, turning away from Luna.

"Aww, does the poor pony feel defeated?" Luna teased, "I already said you won. And I think you deserve a prize."

Mist cocked his head, "What's that?" He turned back to face Luna again and was met very abruptly with a blur of blue and a familiar sensation. _So much for 'normal'. At least she isn't crying._ The kiss lingered for a few seconds before Luna pulled away with a blush. Mist stood in a near-catatonic state, frozen by the sudden action. The worry growing on Luna's face pulled him back into the realm of the living and conscious.

"Umm…" Mist struggled out.

"Now come, I wish to show you something," Luna said simply, moving 'further' into the void.

_Mist, move._ "Uh, Luna… care to explain?"

"No. Come along."

"I think it deserves at least a little explanation."

"Does an immortal Alicorn Princess not reserve the right to do as she wishes?"

"I really couldn't say. There aren't very many of you. Nonetheless…"

"I felt like doing it. That should suffice."

Mist stood still for a moment. _Argue it, Mist. Go. Talk. Now._ "I- I should think not."

"You dare question us?" Luna said threateningly.

Mist saw the signs and quickly changed his tune, "Never mind. That is sufficient."

"Good. Now come."

"As you wish…"

Mist followed Luna as she walked deeper into the enchantment. She stopped and took a deep breath. "You are about to see something that only my sister and a select few other ponies have ever seen."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the birth of a star."

Mist gaped slightly, "The _birth_ of a star?"

"Yes. The birth. Of a star. Or _a_ birth. One of the ways it can happen."

"Really? I'm not sure what to think about that…"

"I should hope it's positive. Come now, you'll enjoy it. Pick a color."

"A color?"

"Yes, a color. Do I have to explain everything or will you trust me?"

"I–" _–don't trust you right now._ "–will trust you… um… blue."

"Blue it is. Now watch." His horn glowed as Mist looked on.

Small particles of… something… emerged from the dark, illuminated by the surrounding stars. They formed streams, all heading to an epicenter, just in front of Luna. They gathered in a ring at first, then the largest moved toward the center, and soon a ball was forming. Particles stopped streaming in and the ring began to shrink. Only the smallest motes remained, and they dispersed as if carried by wind, leaving a small ball behind to rotate slowly. Mist looked on in wonder as the ball became consumed in flame, self-contained, and radiated light outward. The flame was white at first, but soon turned a soft blue. It looked like a small version of the sun he had seen in Caramel Tart's Void. Luna's face was scrunched in concentration, and the glow around her horn dimmed and finally faded as her features softened.

She opened her eyes and looked on her work. The small sun floated before her. She smiled and turned to Mist, who was gaping at the sight. Eyes wide and jaw near the floor. "Only one thing remaining."

"What?" Mist whispered, unable to speak any louder, for fear that his voice would shatter whatever spell was active.

"Take the star."

"Take?"

"Like you would pick up a scroll."

Mist reached out with his magic, grasping the star, feeling its warmth and light.

"Good, now focus on it, feel it." Luna instructed.

"Okay." Mist said, uncertain. He focused on the star, feeling the warmth spread throughout him. Luna's horn glowed too, performing some unknown spell. Mist felt a slight tugging sensation, like a feeling of a thorn being removed, but it soon passed.

"It is finished." Luna whispered.

Mist cocked his head at the star, which glowed brighter than it had before. Its color was also slightly off, slightly green-tinted, but still decidedly blue.

"So this is a new star?" Mist inquired.

"Indeed it is."

"And can I then go outside and see it right now?"

Luna shook her head, "No, not until I put it in the sky."

"And when will that happen?"

"Maybe never. It depends on the reason. What is important is that it is here. As long as it is here, it is as a part of the night as any other."

"And what was it that I just did?"

"Oh, I bound the star to you."

"You _what_?" asked Mist, shocked.

"I bound the star to you. It is yours now. And it will be bound to your essence forever. It will help me remember you, after… after your time." Luna said with a hint of sadness.

"After my time? Luna, that won't be for a great number of years. And nothing _you_ should worry about." Mist offered.

"Regardless, the time will come and I should like to remember you after it has."

A silence fell over the pair, and they stood in the great expanse of the enchanted space around them, the soft twinkling star between them.

_Choices Mist, choices._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Princess and her Scholar

Weight.

Spring Mist stood in the night sky. Luna was near him, separated only by a small glowing orb that was Mist's star.

"Luna, I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time," Mist said with concern.

"Allow me this, Mist," Luna retorted, her voice thick with pain and fear.

"Alright," Mist conceded, "So what will you do with the star?"

"I shall keep it here," Luna paused, "Now come."

She walked through the Void, and Mist followed, leaving the newborn star to float amongst its new family. Luna conjured the door out and walked through with Mist. Luna did not stop once they were through, and continued down the stairs leading to her study.

She used her magic to pull the large cushion to the center of the room and conjure a smaller cushion for Mist. Luna settled herself down and got comfortable. Mist however, stood near his cushion, an odd feeling of unwillingness filling him, accompanied by slow realization. Luna looked at him with confusion.

"Mist. You can sit. You don't need my permission."

Mist stood, his mind processing what he had seen and what had been said. Pieces of a puzzle began to fit together snugly, creating a series of images and ideas. He looked down at the crystal around his neck, back in the direction of the room he was just in, out of a window, and finally back to Luna.

"Mist?" she asked with concern.

"You made them both, everything" he said softly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Everything. You made everything. Everything that led me here, to where I am in my life. Everything changed, because of you."

"What do you mean, Mist?"

"Did you know that there is a meteor shower when you cry? There was a rather impressive one after I told you my story."

Luna shied away, "Yes… Your story… it saddened me…"

"And you created Umbra, and the meteor that landed in the forest. That is why _this_ is in the shape of my cutie mark. A gift from an immortal."

Luna remained silent. A stoic expression, much like her sister's, adorned her face. Mist continued speaking, undaunted.

"Why? Why me, Luna?"

The mask broke and Luna rose from her cushion, tears beginning to form, "Do you recall when you asked me why I am so sad? Why I cry?"

"I do. Both times. Once you flew off, the other you refused to answer."

"Yes… Would… would you still like an answer?"

"Of course, Luna."

"Come with me," she led him out to the balcony. She continued, "Look out. That is my night, as close to me as a mother is to her child, an artist to his sculpture, the heart to the body. Now look down. There you see our ponies. A city. Calm and quiet, silent. In the light of the sun, ponies are active, happy, working. But under my moon, they sleep, stay within the confines of their homes. With the exception of guards and the astronomers, how many ponies do you think stay awake into the later hours and enjoy the night?"

"I'm sure there are a fair few," Mist lied, "Many, I'd wager."

"There are not. And you would lose that wager. Nopony enjoys the night. Nopony stays awake just to appreciate the stars. Even those who are awake resent the fact and yearn for a 'normal' life in the daylight. Spring Mist, you are the only pony in Everfree who does exactly that: enjoys the night, appreciates it."

"I hardly think I'm the only one. You said it yourself, there are the astronomers – ponies who have dedicated their lives to the night."

"And how many are there? Six, seven? And they _work_ in the tower. You shirked your responsibilities as guard of Everfree in order to pursue your interest. Name one other pony who would do the same."

Mist could not. He knew that the astronomers loved their work, but with the exception of perhaps Caramel Tart, he could think of nopony who would so brazenly disregard one life in favor of another. Mist hung his head.

Luna nodded slowly and solemnly, "Precisely. And that is why you are here. Why I gave you that meteor, why the star is in the sky – inspiration, if you will – and why I want you working closely with my sister and I. I do not care to lose such a treasure."

"I'm hardly _that_ special. Surely you will meet other ponies like me the future."

"But I know you _now_. I don't want the future when I have now."

"Then what about everything else… the… affection?"

"Again, I am not allowed to act how I wish?"

"I suppose you are, but it is still nice to have answers…"

"Yes, but not everything has a satisfactory answer. I just felt it was the right thing to do."

Mist stared into the night, mind reeling. "I… don't really know what to think, Luna. This is a lot for me. So many things are happening. I can scarcely believe it has been just over a week. It feels so much longer."

"As long as you are happy, that is what matters."

Mist looked at Luna, "But are _you_ happy?"

Luna hung her head and looked away, "I don't know. I hardly remember what happiness feels like anymore. I just want to be appreciated, adored like my sister is, _loved_ like she is." She lowered herself, falling to her knees, tears reforming and darkening her coat.

Mist stood, unsure of what to do. _Crying. Mist, do something._ He lowered himself to her level, and put a hoof under her muzzle, lifting it to look her in the eyes. He held that gaze before speaking, "Luna, nothing I say can make you happy. Only you can do that. But I want you to know that you are adored, loved, just as much as your sister. Perhaps not by as many ponies, but those few who do love you and your night are more certain and passionate about it than any other could be."

"I'm just so afraid of being alone and unwanted."

"You are not unwanted, and you never have to be alone. You seem to be making an effort to have ponies in your life, so you won't be alone for much longer."

"But they will eventually leave me, you will eventually leave me. I am doomed to lose those around me. And where will I be when you finally depart this world? Alone, again."

"Then you find new ponies. Friends and family come and go. All you can do is remember them and move on. _That _is life, living no matter what."

"I just never want that to happen. I don't want to lose ponies."

"It is unavoidable." _Mist, do it. You want to do it._ "But would it help if I said that I would stay as long as you wish, as long as I can?"

"I… I think it might."

"Then it is settled: I will stay for as long as I possibly can. And don't think of what comes at the end. We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Mist didn't think about the consequences or the implications of what was said. He gave in, just feeling… right.

Luna looked at Mist, tears staining her face, and smiled. That true smile. _Happiness_. "Thank you, Spring Mist. I will… try to not think about… the end. Just enjoy the moment."

"Good. That's more like it." Mist grinned back at Luna, an overt and silly grin. The situation needed some picking up, and Mist was more than willing to take up the mantle. "Come now. Let's dry those tears and do some _work_ for a change."

"I agree." Luna perked up, startling Mist with the rapid change in demeanor, "You do seem to have the remarkable ability to _not_ do what you are supposed to. First as a guard and now as an astronomer."

"It's not _my_ fault!" Mist retorted, mocking offence, "I can't help it if the night is irresistible and I have pony Princesses involving themselves in my life. I mean, really. I was just happy doing what I had done for years, then lo-and-behold two Princesses start manipulating the universe to work in my favor. Mostly. I still don't understand what you two see in me, and I suspect I never will."

"I don't know about my sister, but _I_ think you deserve more than you have, if only as a 'thank you' for enjoying my night."

The two ponies walked back into the study, closing the door to the balcony behind them. "Still," Mist said, "I don't understand it."

"You don't have to. Just accept it."

"Fine. I concede. No use looking a gift horse in the mouth." Mists chuckled.

Luna responded with a chuckle of her own, as once again, the two ponies were caught in a bout of laughter. Once it died down, they moved over to the cushions and each took their respective seats. Luna's horn glowed and several books floated off of the shelves near the desk. They landed in front of the pair with a _thud._ Mist looked at Luna with slight confusion.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Work." Luna responded, "You are going to tell me about the stars."

"That's a bit backwards. You know the stars better than anypony."

"True, but I know them as only I can. I want to know them as you do."

Mist shrugged, "Very well, where shall we begin?"

Luna smiled and picked up a book. Opening it to first page, Mist began to read.

"_A Comprehensive Study of the Night Sky, Volume One_. Author's notes. For as long as history has been recorded, ponies have had an insatiable hunger for information regarding the universe, to understand…"

Hours passed as the two ponies poured over the books, and eventually the pair's tired eyes could stay open no longer. They drifted off into a slumber, the events of the night draining them both.

The light of dawn entered through an open window, spilling into the room. Mist blinked in the light, momentarily awoken. He lifted his head to look around through blurry eyes. Somehow, in his exhausted state, he closed the window, cutting out the light. With the glare gone, he could see more clearly. He had somehow migrated off of his cushion and onto the larger one. Mist looked around, but could not see immediately see Luna. Confused, Mist blinked and became aware that he was unusually warm. Looking slightly down, Mist noticed the mass of blue next to him.

His head rushed when the realization hit him. _Don't panic, Mist. Don't move. Relax. You're tired, just go back to sleep._ Mist could not win the argument, and his tired mind ultimately decided that nothing was amiss. Slowly, he drifted back into slumber, a final and singular word flashing though his mind.

_Warm._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A brand new night

Surprise.

Spring Mist felt the sensation of falling. Then there was the sensation of hitting something cold and hard. He jolted awake, and found himself looking at the ceiling. The light thought the cracks in the window was brighter, and Mist guessed it was likely late afternoon. He stood and looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the scattering of books about the area. The second thing was significantly more odd: a set of legs flailing about in the air, their source obscured by the very large cushion.

Mist moved around the cushion and saw a heavily-breathing and startled-looking Luna on her back. Her legs were still slightly flailing and her wings were twisted beneath her. Mist stifled a laugh of pity on the little Princess before him.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Mist asked with concern.

Luna blinked and righted herself. Shaking out her wings, and stretching her limbs, she replied, "I'm fine. But do you have any idea what it is like opening your eyes and seeing another pony's face closer to yours than you ever imagined probable?"

Mist blinked, "I can't say I know what that is like, sorry."

"Well, I assure you that it is very startling."

"I could see that."

"Yes, about that – if you tell _anypony_ –"

"Who am I going to tell? And what am I going to say, exactly?" Mist rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, _exactly_. But, just don't." Luna warned.

"Mum's the word," Mist reassured. A long pause stretched out over the room, broken when Mist spoke again, "So, what now?"

"Well, would you like to accompany me as I raise the moon?"

"Really? I'd love to! But that's not for another few hours."

Luna scrunched her eyes shut for a moment, "Three."

Mist raised an eyebrow, "Three hours. So… what do we do until then?"

"Well, I can think of a few things we can do in that time…"

Mist looked at her, eyes wide, "Um… what?"

"Breakfast!" Luna said brightly, "Why? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," Mist said. _Liar_. "Breakfast sounds wonderful."

"To the kitchen!" Luna said triumphantly.

"You are in a good mood today." Mist said as they walked from the room. It was odd seeing Luna in such a good mood. It was refreshing, yet at the same time… concerning…

"Why should I not be? I had an interesting night of studies, _very_ comfortable rest, a not-entirely-unpleasant awakening, and I am in the company of a good pony."

Mist blushed, "Well, it was a nice night…"

"I thoroughly enjoyed it. It is fascinating to learn what ponies have discovered about my night."

Mist stopped suddenly, a realization hitting him, "Wait, weren't you supposed to lower the moon?"

"Oh, I did."

"You did? When?"

"Just before dawn, I set it on its path."

"I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't. You were asleep." Mist gaped. "And yes, then I crawled back onto the cushion and went back to sleep. You are very warm, by the way."

Mist stood slack-jawed. "I- Uh…" he groaned.

"Oh, don't. It's fine. Let us just go and get something to eat."

Luna continued walking, Mist following slowly behind her. His thoughts flared and a conversation started in typical fashion.

_She… went back to the cushion. With me there._

_It's better than her being in tears constantly, isn't it?_

_Yes, but… _I_ was there. Asleep. And still she went back._

_Did you expect her to sleep on the floor?_

_No, but she has her quarters. They were just up the stairs. Or she could have woken me, or even moved me to the smaller cushion…_

_But she didn't. She's obviously comfortable with you._

_But it has been what, a week? Less?_

_And? Stranger things happen…_

_Like what?_

_Remember the books about pony pre-history? Discord? Odd things happened then._

_Yes, but there are no supernatural beings involved right now._

_Are you sure? I'd say the Princesses are pretty… supernatural._

_What exactly is your point?_

_My point is that you have to stop worrying and learn to love what is provided. Stop questioning everything and just enjoy a good thing._

_But how is this happening? Why?_

_Questions!_

_Gah. I'm not arguing with you._

_Yes, you are. Well, arguing with _yourself_ really. But that's just semantics._

_How do I keep losing arguments with myself?_

_Now _that_ is a perfectly acceptable question. Just go along with whatever happens. And stay on your hooves because somepony is giving you a very worried look…_

Mist looked up, having not noticed that they had reached the kitchen. Luna and a cook _were_ giving Mist a very concerned look.

"Mist, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Uh, yes Lu- Princess. Apologies, did you ask me something?"

"Yes, what would you like to eat?" asked the chef pony.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, so whatever is easiest."

The chef pony looked at Luna with a pained expression. She responded softly, "Two sittings of blueberry crepes, a pot of lemongrass tea, and two salads. No carrots in mine. Please."

The chef pony bowed, "Of course, Your Majesty. 'Twill be but a few minutes. Shall we deliver it to your quarters?"

"No, I think the eastern garden balcony should do. Thank you."

"Very good, Majesty." The pony walked off to the rest of the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Luna and Mist turned to exit, and began walking down a hallway.

"What was that about?" Mist asked.

"The servants in the castle are not used to having unclear instructions. And our chef is one of the finest in Equestria. Giving him a request of 'whatever is easiest' is torturous, considering the number of dishes he knows, and the chances of picking the wrong one. What if you had said that, he had complied, and then you hated the food? It would be heartbreaking for him."

"That's… oddly astute, Luna. You really must care for your ponies."

Luna sighed, "I do. Despite their hatred of me, I do still love them."

"Come now, nopony hates you. Misunderstands you perhaps, but never hates."

"You are right, Spring Mist. It just seems to feel like that an awful lot."

The doors to a balcony swept open and the pair took a seat at a small table set out. The balcony overlooked the front gardens and the entrance to the castle. Mist could see the guards on duty and a few ponies walking amongst the foliage. The sun was dipping in the sky. Still bright, but clearly on its descent.

True to his word, the chef had prepared a meal in a matter of minutes and had it delivered to the balcony. Small wraps dressed with blueberry sauce on one set of plates, two bowls of salad, and a pot of tea accompanied by small teacups, were delivered to the table. After dismissing and thanking the servant ponies, the doors closed and Luna began to eat. Taking that as his cue, Mist joined in.

The crepes were delicately prepared, the blueberry sauce sweet. The tea was hot and soothing. Mist eagerly awaited the salad. "One of the best indeed. This is a truly enjoyable meal," Mist said with some elation.

Luna smiled, "I am glad you enjoy it."

"Of course. I would like to offer my compliments," Mist paused, "Though I would like to see how his soups are…"

Luna looked at Mist questioningly, "Why his soups?"

"Just a matter of interest and opinion. There is a friend of mine who owns a small eatery in the market. Garlic Clove of The Salted Clove. I would wager everything I own that he makes the best soup in Equestria. Not just any soup, though – his famous, signature soup. You will know bliss when you have had that soup."

"That seems like an interesting challenge. I would like to try some of this famous soup."

Without thinking, Mist jumped on the opportunity, "Oh! I could take you. I'm sure Clove would be more than willing to have a Princess in his shop, and I guarantee that the soup will not disappoint."

Luna looked at Mist and slowly spoke, as if arguing internally as to what to say, "I… I think I would like that."

"Wonderful. When do you think would be a good time?"

"It would have to be night, and we would have to sneak about. I'd prefer to keep the public as unaware as possible."

"I can understand that. And not to worry, he is usually open quite late." Mist paused for a moment, "What about tonight?"

Luna hesitated, then spoke, "I don't- Yes. Tonight."

Spring Mist smiled, "I promise, you shan't be disappointed." He paused for a moment, "Oh ,but what about the tower?"

"I'm certain Caramel Tart will forgive. But I'd say that you are performing your duties to the letter. You are supposed to liaise with the Princesses, and that is exactly what you are doing."

"I suppose you could look at it like that. A bit underhoofed, though…"

"If you like, we could not visit this eatery and I could have you report back to the tower to perform menial tasks," Luna said, somewhat teasingly.

"Only if you would like that, Princess."

"Princess? What did we say about that?"

"I know, but you _are_ still a Princess and deserve the respect that comes with it _and_ you are a wonderful pony, and you deserve the respect that comes with _that_. So I shall do as you command."

"So, I could command you to do anything, and you would do it?" Luna said, stroking under her muzzle with her hoof.

"Within reason, yes. If it is something against my moral code or any kind of ethics, I would attempt to avoid doing it."

"Reasonable, I suppose. Still, the options are… potentially limitless."

"I would argue that there is a limit. Don't take advantage of power. I can't guarantee that I'll still like you if you make me do things I don't want to do."

"You like me?"

"I said so, didn't I? Why? Did I imply to the contrary?"

"No, no. It's just pleasant to hear. I enjoy it."

"Well, as long as you are happy."

"Actually, I think I _am_ happy. For the first time in longer than I can remember."

"Really? You've been around a long time, and you _do _have an absurdly long memory… You can't have been unhappy all that time…"

"No." Luna paused, before pushing Mist, "But you know what I meant."

"Fine. Well, in any case, I'm glad you are happy. I really am."

Silence fell on the pair as they finished last of their meal. The sun was approaching the horizon, shadows taking over the garden below, the sky turning a light orange that blended into a soft and darkening blue. Mist enjoyed the sunset, the closing of a day and the entrance of the night.

In his reverie, Mist had failed to notice the removing of the dishes from the table, and was startled as Luna stood from the table. She looked back over her shoulder at Mist before speaking. "It is time, Mist."

Mist stood and watched as Luna walked to the edge of the balcony. The sun had fallen through the horizon and the last sliver was slipping away. Celestia must have already done her part.

Mist felt a tingle as Luna's horn glowed. She flapped her wings and lifted herself about a pony's height into the air. As she rose, Mist could see the glowing white body of the moon appear. A final flash of magic, and the moon cleared the horizon and was firmly set in the sky. Luna lowered herself and audibly exhaled.

Mist stood silent, amazed at what he had seen. No slack-jawed expression, no stoicism, just reverence. "That was… something, Luna."

"You enjoyed it?" she asked quietly.

"I did. I had seen Celestia raise the sun, and _that_ was impressive, but I like this better. It's calmer, more pleasant…" Mist added a winning smile, "And I'm not blinded by the sun – that's always nice."

Luna giggled, "Indeed. We wouldn't want you to go blind, would we?"

"I'd prefer not," Mist agreed. "What now, then?"

Luna smiled, "Now, we sneak out of the castle and try to reach that little eatery, the… um – what was it again?"

"The Salted Clove. And are you sure we can make it without being spotted?"

"You know shadow spells, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you will be our way out."

_This is going to be fun, isn't it?_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The first

Chill.

Spring Mist stood in a small room in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Luna had left him to wait before disappearing into the castle. He had begun to practice his shadow spells on the various objects in the room – chairs, the table, the paintings on the wall. One-by-one, Mist obscured the items in shadow, either creating his own or manipulating the ones in the corners, or fashioning shapes and figures and having them act out scenes on the wall.

Mist was just in the middle of stretching out tendrils of shadow to create new shapes for a new scene when the door behind him opened. He released the spell, the shadows falling to their normal places, and turned to face the doorway. Within stood a large hooded figure, dark and ominous. Mist was unsure of just how to react – fear or humor? But before he could react fearfully, he caught a glimpse of a familiar blue coat.

"A bit melodramatic, don't you think, Luna?" Mist said with a smirk.

"You should show us more respect, Spring Mist," said the voice under the hood.

"You know, it's really difficult to find a balance. Either you are irritated at me for calling you Princess, or you are irritated at me for treating you like a friend. So which would you prefer, just so that _I_ don't get in trouble?"

"So, shall we go?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Luna ignored him and walked on, down a dim hallway. Mist shook his head and followed. They wound through the hallways until they reached a room next to the kitchen, one of the store rooms. They snuck inside just before some kitchen ponies walked passed.

Within was a large set of doors. "So this is where food is delivered?" Mist whispered.

"Yes," Luna said, then added, "Shush."

They snuck forward and Luna's blue glow wrapped the door and pulled it open. Cool night air breezed into the room and Mist shivered a bit. They both ran forward and into the night. Once outside, Mist took a breath, then looked at Luna quizzically.

"You can't just leave the castle of your own accord?" he asked.

"Not without guards."

"That seems oddly restrictive. I thought you had absolute power."

"One would think, but power is greatly overshadowed by protocol and decorum. And this is more interesting in any case."

"Interesting?"

"Indeed. I quite enjoy this sneaking about."

"Well alright. Shall we continue?"

"Certainly. Do you remember your part?"

"Of course."

"Good, then we shall proceed."

Mist and Luna quietly crept along the wall of the castle. In this section of the grounds, the guards were few, so they had no issue with running into them. Yet. _Seems a bit weak here. Quite the gap in security._ The pair reached a corner of the wall, around which was the front of the castle and the gates to the town. There were far more guards outside, including several on the walls dividing the castle grounds and Everfree.

Luna nodded to Mist. Mist focused, his horn glowing a soft green. The shadows in the darker recesses of the gardens began to warp and take shape. To an outside pony, it seemed like there were individuals running around in the gardens. Mist had the little shadow ponies running along the walls and near the guards, drawing their eyes. The shadows converged in one section of the garden, creating quite a stir. Mist saw Luna's horn flash, and the soft sounds of chattering issued out into the night. The guards' ears perked and commands started announcing themselves in the night. Mist could hear a dozen "Halt!"- and "Show yourself"-like commands coming from the guards.

Once they were sufficiently distracted, Luna ran. Mist followed as quickly as he could on his shorter legs. They ducked behind some bushes and crept towards the gate. The spells they had cast were still lingering, giving them just enough time to sneak through the open gate and into the city streets. They rushed down an alleyway and paused to catch their breath.

"That was a tad absurd. Surely there was a better way to do that…" said Mist. S_tupid is what it was._

"Perhaps, but I felt a need to have a thinly-imagined plan in order to increase the risk of getting caught. It makes it more exhilarating," Luna responded bluntly.

"More insane is what it makes it." _And more _stupid_._

"Be that as it may, it still worked, did it not?"

"True, but-"

"'But' nothing. Now where is the market?"

Mist sighed, "This way."

They walked through the streets of Everfree with little actual sneaking. Mist knew the guard patrols and the habits of the town. Most ponies would be at home by this point, leaving few in streets. Those that were out were likely on the way home from the market area. Mist hoped that there would be few ponies left in The Salted Clove by they arrived.

"Despite the cloak and the sneaking around, I find it refreshing to be able to move around without guards or restrictions. Just move around freely," Luna said as they walked.

"I'm glad you came do this. You should be able to do this without sneaking around," replied Mist.

"It would be preferable, but it is not so…"

They entered the familiar large square, the stalls all packed up, most of the little shops dark. There were only two places still lit – The Salted Clove, and The Drunken Mare, the inn that was always open. Mist could only see a few ponies still inside The Salted Clove, and pressed on. They arrived in front of the building and Mist barred Luna from entering.

"Wait here," he said gently.

"Very well," Mist could sense her indignation.

He walked forward and opened the door to the eatery. Clove was at the counter, looking out over the few guests in the dining area. He smiled when he saw Mist enter from the street.

"Well, well, well! Spring Mist! I didn't expect t' see you so soon," he said brightly, "And my, don't you look important?"

Mist blushed and looked down at his nicer scholars' robes. Perhaps a little overdressed, but that wouldn't change.

"Thank you. And of course I would come back. Who could resist this place?"

"You flatter us. So what can I do for you?"

Mist walked closer to the counter and spoke in hushed tones, "I have a special guest with me. Waiting outside. But we need to keep it as quiet as possible. Two bowls of your famous soup, please. We'll find a table, but do you have any ideas?"

"There is a table off in the corner. It's darker, but a little more isolated. May I ask who your guest is?"

"Thank you. And, uh… that would be up to her, sorry."

"Of course. I'll be right on tha'."

"Thank you again."

Clove trotted into the back as Mist went back outside. Luna had not moved, still obscured by her cloak. Mist chuckled a bit before speaking. "Okay, we can go in. Just follow me."

She silently followed Mist into the eatery, ducking her head to avoid the low door frame. She looked around at the small dining area, seeing the few ponies scattered about, taking in the atmosphere. "This is a lovely little shop, Mist."

"It _is_ nice here. Clove and Celery are some of my closest friends. Have been for years. Come." He led her to the table that Clove had mentioned and offered her a seat. "Here let me darken it a bit so you can take off your hood." His horn glowed slightly, and the already abundant shadows darkened, obscuring more of the corner.

"Thank you, Mist," Luna said, lowering the hood, "I look forward to having some of this 'famous soup'."

Mist furrowed his brow, looking at Luna, "Your mane. It's… different…"

She had revealed her mane, a soft blue color and looking suspiciously normal, rather than the normal starlit sky. She looked up at a little wave that she could see, "Yes, I thought it prudent to use some minor magic to alter my appearance. Less risk of ponies recognizing me."

"Wait, so you couldn't have just completely altered your appearance and then simply walked out of the front door to the castle with me?"

"Of course I could have. But that would make it too easy," Luna said playfully, enjoying Mist's incredulous expression.

"Do you enjoy being challenging?"

"Quite. But only for you. You get this wonderful shocked expression. I quite enjoy seeing it."

"But- I- You know what? Never mind," Mist stammered, "I'm done trying to figure you out. Little over a day in total – _casually _ – and I have never had this much happen to me. It really is frustrating."

"See? There's the look!" Luna giggled.

"No. Now where is Clove?" Mist tried to divert the conversation.

Just as he had said it, Clove appeared with a tray and two steaming bowls of soup. Placing them down on the table, he smiled, "So who is your friend, Mist?"

"Well, this is…" Mist was shaky in his response.

"Selene," Luna finished.

"Selene. Wonderful t' meet you. Say, you look oddly familiar. 'Ave we met?"

"No, I don't believe we have," Luna said simply.

Mist was becoming worried. He knew he could trust Clove to react appropriately, but he was still uncertain. He just wished that Clove would not see through the disguise.

"Wait. You look an awful lot like…" Clove trailed off, eyes widening. Mist groaned and dropped his head of the table, narrowly missing the bowl of soup. "No, it couldn't be."

Luna had a guilty smile, "Thou can tell, canst ye?"

"Princess Luna?" Clove bowed, making Mist jump, "Mist, I wish you had told me. I would have prepared something far more grand."

"No, no," Luna interjected, "Mist here told us about your famous soup, and we wished to taste it. And it looks quite lovely."

"Thank you, Majesty. But I still wish I had been warned at least a little," Clove said, shooting a slight glare at Mist, who just groaned again. "Nonetheless, if you need _anything_, just call for me. I am at your service."

"Thank you, kind ser. We are certain all shall be well," Luna said pleasantly.

Clove nodded, then turned to Mist, speaking quietly, "Mist, you should have said something. Now, are you and she…?"

"No!" Mist said, startled, "Friends. Just showing her around. Friends."

"I believe you. Fine." Clove turned to face them both, "I 'ope you enjoy your meal."

Luna nodded and turned to look at Mist, who wore an expression of guilt, embarrassment, and frustration. "He seems like a very pleasant stallion" she said happily, "And this soup looks delicious."

Mist had a half smile, "Try it."

Luna obliged, taking a small sip of the soup. Her eyes widened at the taste and a bright smile appeared. "This _is_ good. Wonderful. Nothing the castle cook could do, and he is one of the best in Equestria. I would very much like to have his recipe in the royal kitchen."

"Heh, good luck there. He tells nopony his recipe."

"Ah, well. I suppose I will respect that." She took another sip and smiled. "For now."

Mist took a sip of the soup, enjoying the flavors mixing in his mouth. The soup always made Mist feel good. Just a pleasant dish, nothing but enjoyment.

The two were just enjoying their second meal, sitting in silence, when it was suddenly broken by Luna's voice, "You asked which I preferred – to be treated like a Princess or like a friend. I have an answer."

"Well that's good," said Mist, "So what is it?"

"Neither."

"Neither?"

"I would like to be treated like a Princess, but not just any Princess. _Your_ Princess, and yours alone. I wish to be treated like a dear friend, yet… more than just that."

Mist was squinting, worrying about what was to come.

"Mist," Luna said, looking Mist right in the eyes, "Will you be mine?"

_Yes. Say yes, Mist. You want to. Don't wait too long… Want to risk a breakdown here?_ Mist looked at Luna, eyes pleading, hopeful.

"Only if you will be mine, too."

Luna beamed, leaning forward and planting a kiss right on Mist's muzzle. "Yes."

_Good boy, Mist. You did it. Good luck._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A talk of the dark

White.

Spring Mist stood outside of The Salted Clove, breathing in the cool night air. Luna was within, talking to Garlic Clove, discussing possible occupation at the castle. Mist stood outside, calming his nerves from the events of the evening. Luna had asked, not half an hour ago, for Mist to be hers, her stallion, her special somepony. And he had said 'yes'.

_Why did I say yes? Was it just to avoid another episode?_

_No, that was why you did it quickly. But you said 'yes' because you wanted to._

_I did, didn't I?_ Mist smiled to himself. _Who would have thought _I_ would be involved with a Princess?_

_Yes, _nopony_ saw it coming. Now what are you going to do about it?_

_I have no idea. Just play it by ear, I suppose. Take it as it comes. Just as I've always done._

_If that works for you, then by all means…_

_Thank you for your approval._

_Of course. Just… be careful. _

_Always._

Mist turned around to see Luna emerge from The Salted Clove. Mist looked at her changed hair. It was adorable in a very odd way, but he definitely preferred her normal hair. She smiled at him as he looked her over.

"Your friend is really very stubborn. But he has agreed to record the recipe for future use," Luna chuckled.

"Yes, he is. But you must be very persuasive if you convinced him to eventually part with it," Mist nodded, "Are you ready to head back to the castle?"

Luna nodded, "Yes." She lowered herself to her knees. "Climb up."

Mist stared at her. "What?"

"Climb up. On my back."

"Uh… I don't know… Why?"

"So we can fly back." Luna said innocently.

"Wait, wait. So we could have just _flown_ down here? Why didn't we do that before?"

"Do you think I just let _any_ pony hop on my back and take a ride? What kind of mare do you think I am?" Luna mocked offence, "That, and I enjoyed sneaking about far more. _And_ I got to enjoy your face when I said it."

Mist wore his aghast expression, causing Luna to giggle a bit. He gained his composure and looked at her. She unfolded her wings, allowing him more room. Mist walked forward slowly, not entirely comfortable with this idea.

He clamored up, only managing to fit half of his body on her back, so he would still be hanging off in mid-flight. Luna looked back at him and smiled, "Comfortable?" Mist rolled his eyes. "Hold on tight. I don't want you falling off."

Mist grunted. "I'll try" he said sarcastically.

"Good." Luna lifted off into the air. Mist's stomach lurched, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It took a few moments, but he eventually relaxed, comforted by the warm coat right near him. He opened his eyes to see the city moving quickly below him. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Luna's mane.

"I don't like flying," Mist said, his voice muffled.

"Stop being such a foal," Luna called back. "And stop squirming. This is hard enough without you _trying _to fall."

"Put me down. Now."

"Rude."

"Put me down now, _please_."

"No."

Luna laughed and sped up. Mist groaned and held tighter, trying desperately not to fall off or worse – lose his two dinners. Throwing caution to the wind – which was sending quite the chill through his body - he buried his head into the nearest thing he could find: Luna's mane. Upon delving into the soft, almost ethereal, texture of the magically-charged hair, it was no longer the wind causing a chill. As the image of the night sky whipped around and enveloped Mist, he slowly drifted into a state of calm. The wind no longer blurred in his ears, no light seeped into his eyes, no chill soaked his bones - there was nothing but Luna and himself.

A deep silence fell and Mist found his mind wandering, not in frantic circles or sharp twists, but casually, calmly, like a pony would walk through the streets on a day off from work. Mist opened his eyes – he was in a vast expanse of space. Like the enchanted rooms in the astronomy tower and Luna's study, stars dotted the area, twinkling softly. There was complete silence as Mist looked about, taking in the sight before him. It was not foreign, but it did not feel the same as in those rooms. Mist just looked, in all directions, worriless in the silence.

But that silence was broken by a soft sound in the distance. Mist looked for the source, but none could be found. The sounds seemed to grow in volume, and soon Mist could hear the sounds of crying. Mist grew concerned, but that was soon replaced by confusion: the crying had been replaced by laughter. Not joyous or light, but deep and threatening, a cackle, a chuckle. Not happy – angry. Mist looked about again, trying to find the source of the laughter; it still seemed so far away, yet so very close.

Mist began to hear whispers on a nonexistent wind. Words scattered here and there, barely audible.

…_Mine…_

…_Betrayed… _

…_Respect…_

…_Take it…_

…_Fear…_

…_Night…_

…_Forever…_

Mist was jostled from whatever place he had fallen into. He opened his eyes to see a balcony, light issuing from within the tower. Luna's tower. The mare herself spoke.

"Mist, you can get off now. We're here. I hope it was comfortable."

Mist released his grasp, his legs fighting against the movement. He stretched them out, then offered a sheepish smile. "Thank you. But I didn't enjoy that nearly as much as you did."

"And who said I enjoyed it?"

"The smile you are trying to hide."

Luna released said smile, "You are such a foal, Spring Mist. Afraid of flying? You would be the laughing stock of the Pegasus colts and fillies were you one."

"Well, I'm glad I'm a unicorn then. And I'd prefer to keep my hooves on the ground from now on."

"Very well, we shan't fly with you again," Luna said, snout raised in the air.

"Good. Now, I hate to do this, but I must see your sister. I do have to put in at least some time with her too, it being a part of my new job…"

"Why? Why do you have to go?"

"Duty," Mist said simply, "But I'll be back soon enough, then you can pester me all night. Is that acceptable, _Your Majesty_?"

Luna snorted, looking haughty. "Fine. Do as you must." She gave Mist a quick peck. "But do hurry back, please."

Mist smiled, walking to the door out of Luna's study. He waved a hoof at the night Princess, "I shall be back soon, milady." He opened the door with his magic and trotted through. He breathed out a heavy sigh once the door closed behind him, and walked towards Celestia's study.

_What a night._

_You could say that again, Mist._

_What a night._

_It is an expression._

_I know… So… what was that last bit, I wonder? A dream?_

_Probably._

_Helpful, thank you._

_Of course. Now, what are you going to tell Celestia?_

_I… Don't know. Most of it…_

_And how do you feel about betraying Luna?_

_I'm not betraying her!_

_You are reporting her to her sister. Not an action conducive of mutual respect. Or helpful to a fledgling relationship with an emotionally unstable mare, for that matter._

_Not talking to you about this._

Mist silenced the internal conversation as he approached Celestia's door. He saw two guards keeping vigil. "Is Her Majesty in?" Mist asked.

"Is she expecting you?"

"I should think so," Mist only partially lied.

"Then enter," came a voice from within.

Mist pushed the door open and walked into Celestia's study. The radiant mare stood near the door, awaiting Mist's arrival. He offered a customary bow, receiving a nod.

"Spring Mist, how are you?"

"Well. How are you, Celestia?"

"Well for the most part. Do you have news of Luna? How is she?"

"Well, she's… volatile. But ultimately she has good intentions. She just feels unappreciated, I suppose."

"Any more episodes?"

"Not really. She seems happier to me…"

"Happier? Truly?"

"I think so, yes."

"Did you have anything to do with it, Mist?" Celestia moved closer to him, towering.

"I just listen to her," Mist said, worrying at Celestia's stance.

"Nothing more?" Mist shook his head a bit too quickly. "Mist, what is it?"

Mist hung his head, "We… She… I… We're…"

"What Mist?"

"Um… we're… actually, I don't really know how to say it."

"Mist, please tell me you haven't started a relationship."

Mist looked guilty, "I… that seems to be exactly what happened, actually."

"Mist, you know it can only end one way. And it won't help her."

"I know. We spoke about it," Mist offered a slight smile, "And how do you know it won't help her? If even for a short time, maybe she needs somepony to help her, listen to her, to be there for her, to –"

"Love her?" Celestia interrupted.

Mist was taken aback by the statement. It hadn't entered his mind until now, really. He had said 'yes' to Luna's proposition, and he did love the Princesses. But he loved them like he loved Equestria – duty-bound subservience. The notion that it could be a different love was… completely foreign.

_Could I? Is that what I am supposed to do? Could my love for the Princess be… something else entirely?_ Mist was reeling through his thoughts, trying to piece information together. Celestia broke his prolonged pause.

"Mist?"

Mist looked at Celestia, an answer firm within him. "Yes." A statement, not a question.

"Yes?" Celestia looked at Mist, surmising his words.

"Yes. To love her. I love her. I love you both, but she… she is more to me. And for some reason or another, I am something more to her. And if this is something that will help her, then by the sun and the moon I will do it."

Celestia arched a brow, "While I admire your tenacity and loyalty, I find I must urge you to be cautious. I will not dictate what happens – that is between you and my dear sister. But as you well know, she is temperamental at best, and unless a series of borderline-absurd or remarkably serendipitous circumstances ensue, it will end unpleasantly. Your time here will end, and hers will not. And it will hurt her. Can you do that to her?"

"Yes. For as long as she wants me to. And you would not have asked me to help her if you did not believe I could handle it. And she chose this of her own volition. Apparently I have very little choice in my life anymore. But as long as I can help, I can remain happy with that."

Celestia smiled, "I suppose you have my blessing, then. I assume she is waiting for you?"

"Yes. And, thank you."

"Well, go. Just… be careful."

Mist turned to leave, "Princess Celestia, I- Thank you. For everything. My life is nothing short of amazing, and that is due almost entirely to you."

"Mist, you make us feel… normal. It is tiresome, the drudgery of status. We can never be normal ponies. Never have friends, a normal conversation. The nobility is full of foals concerned only with power and bits. And the even the Academic Advisors, who perhaps have the most interesting things to discuss, will not do so because they fear us. So, thank _you_."

Mist nodded, "I am glad to be here. I really am."

Celestia smiled, "Go, Mist."

Mist continued through the door, offering a nod to the guards standing outside. He trotted down the dim hall, back to Luna's quarters. Only a short distance away from the door with the night guards posted outside, a side passage branched off.

_I don't remember that being there_, Mist thought to himself, stopping abruptly. He looked down the hallway. It was unlit, shadows obscuring it entirety, preventing Mist from seeing just where it went. Mist felt unnerved by the hallway, a feeling that became exacerbated when he heard a familiar sound. One he had heard only a few minutes ago. Laughter. That odd laughter. Mist's horn glowed, and he tried to push back the shadows. Those closest to him shifted away, but those deeper within refused to move. Mist approached, his curiosity taking over.

Upon closer inspection, Mist found a mass of shadow, not unlike his own conjurations. From it came that laughter, laced with the sound of crying. Mist looked around for anypony in the area. He turned back to face the mass of shadow. His vision was filled with black, and he fell into the dark.

_Ah. Welcome, Mist. We have much to discuss._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: A game of shadows

Terror.

Spring Mist saw nothing. There was no light, no dark. Just nothing. Actually, not nothing. There was fear, terror, anger, despise, jealousy, rejection, malice. They soaked into Mist's very spirit, his mind, shaking him his core. Mist looked around for any source of light, anything, any respite from the emptiness and the stirring of emotions.

Mist did not know if he was moving in any direction. He knew he wanted to, but he couldn't quite tell if he was actually doing it. Nothing seemed to move, there was no passage of time, no indication of where this was, how Mist arrived there, or what was happening.

Then there was a voice. Soft at first. Nothing more than a whisper uttered from far away carried on the wind. But soon it rose in volume – it was still a whisper, but it seemed to get closer. Soon it was as if the origin of the sounds was right next to Mist.

_Spring Mist, my dear friend. How are you?_

Mist was greatly confused, but felt compelled to answer. "I suppose I am fine. Where am I? And who are you?"

_Where we are is unimportant. And you know very well who I am, Mist. We speak frequently._

"I don't think I know you. I don't know many ponies who trap me in… well, nothing… then speak to me in whispers."

_Oh but you do. Your little conversations? Your doubts? Fears? Trepidation? Your… ego, entitlement. All me. All you._

"So… you are me? That sounds a bit absurd, I'm afraid."

_Well, not you precisely, but I do have a connection. I both feed off of your anger and fears, and I inspire them._

"So, some kind of spirit of… what? Negative emotion?"

_In a way. I am born of jealousy and rage, subsist on fears and wrath, and live by despise and malice. I am your bad dreams, your self-doubts, both the reason for and the result of _you _and your more… antagonistic feelings._

Mist was unsure of his situation. On the one hoof, he was trapped by this creature, this… _nightmare_, and could not escape. On the other hoof, he was finding it difficult to actually fear the thing. "What do you want?"

_Ah, I am so glad you asked. I want… everything. Control, respect, all of those things something like me never receives. But that is neither here nor there, because what I really want is something you can provide._

"Something _I_ can provide? What exactly? And why would I?"

_Why, to protect your precious little pony. Princess Luna, Mistress of the Night, Warden of the Moon, Keeper of the Stars, Vigil of Shadow. I happen to know that something is coming. A storm, a crescendo, a veritable cacophony of terrible things. As to what it is I want, well… shall we just say that I want _you_._

"Me? What are you talking about?"

_So many questions. As I said, something just awful is coming. And nothing would be better than to see you watch as your world crumbles around you. See, there is nothing you can do about it._

"Then why tell me anything?"

_To make the game more fun. Sow the seeds of doubt. A dash of fear, a sprinkle of paranoia. Garnish with a few sprigs of guilt, and you have a delectable cocktail of bad feelings, just waiting to be gobbled up._

"You are insane!"

_No, dear boy. Discord was insane. _I _am hungry._

"So what do I do then? You tell me something terrible is coming, demand that I watch it, then claim that you will effectively 'feed' off of me and my misery. I'm not exactly enticed by the offer."

_Not an offer. Just a fact._

"And what stops me from telling Celestia or Luna?"

_Ooh, that's the best part. You can't say anything about this. You will barely even remember it – just enough to make you uneasy and fretful._

"I'll have none of this, creature."

_I didn't even mention the best part. You _can _change things. Stop them, even._

"You just told me that I could do nothing."

_Nothing _you_ can do, but something _we_ can do. We can stop it._

"No. I'll not listen to another word. Be gone, and leave me and the Princesses."

_Oh, no, no, no. That will never happen. See, as long as there is strife and hatred in the world, I will always be there. Those flickering doubts, those little annoyances. I will be there. Always._

"I said enough. Leave." Mist concentrated on trying to push out the sound of the shadow.

_Fine. But I will never be far. If you ever feel the need to find me, just think bad things. I'll get there eventually. But do enjoy the time you have left before it is ripped away._

Laughter filled Mist's mind, and soon he could see wisps of light filling into his vision. His head swam as the world took shape around him. Unable to keep his balance, let alone form coherent thoughts, Mist knelt, trying to avoid falling over.

He blinked repeatedly, clearing out the haze in his eyes. He looked around. The hallway was dimly lit, and dark in some corners - it was still night. Mist stood and shook his head. _What just happened?_ He wondered to himself. _I feel like a wall collapsed on me._ He looked down both ends of the hall. The last thing he remembered clearly was walking down a dark hallway… then nothing. _Must be stress. Not easy telling a pony that you are involved with her sister, let alone telling a Princess that. And it's not easy being in a relationship. Again, let alone with a Princess. And a particularly temperamental one at that._ Mist nodded to himself. _That must be it._

Mist felt better at clearing his thoughts and making sense of his muddled mind. He trotted down the hall, turning to head towards Luna's quarters, worrying just how long he had been out of it.

He saw the guards standing in front of the entrance, keeping their silent vigil as always. He approached them, about to speak, when the left guard piped up.

"Her Majesty is expecting you," he said in a deep voice.

Mist nodded and gave a smile, "Thank you, sers."

The two guards nodded in response, and the door opened. Mist walk through the now-familiar passage to Luna's door. He knocked once he reached the entrance, awaiting a reply from within. Mist heard the sounds of crashing and shattering through the door.

He pushed open the door quickly, fearing a threat was inside. What he saw was a sight all too familiar – books and papers littering the floor, overturned bookcases, paintings hanging at an angle on the walls or face-down on the ground. And at the center of the entropy was Luna. Her breathing was heavy, and she looked as if she had been crying. Mist stood in the doorway as she bucked over her desk, scattering quills, inkwells, and more paper over the floor.

"Luna!" Mist called out.

Either she did not hear him, or she was ignoring him, as she continued to storm about the room in search of another object to kick over or damage. Her horn glowed, and a beam of dark-colored magic shot out towards the last intact thing in the room – the giant cushion on which Luna would lay and study, the same one where she and Mist had slept not too long ago. Now, with that glowing stream of magic, it became an immolated ball of blue light, then soon was reduced to ash.

Mist felt a pang of regret as he watched the pile of ash simmer. He turned to look at Luna and called her again, "Luna! What is going on?"

She finally looked at him, seething, anger burning in her eyes. Upon looking into his eyes, her expression softened, and tears poured down her face as she finally broke down and fell to her knees. She wept, gasping for air.

Mist quickly moved to her and slung his arm over her neck. "Luna," he whispered, "What's wrong, Luna?"

She sniffled, not looking up, "I'm so afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Everything. Afraid of being hated, afraid of my sister, afraid of losing you. I am afraid of myself, what I have become. What I can do."

"Luna… nopony hates you, and you have no reason to fear your sister. And I have already told you not to worry about me. I will be here as long as you need me."

"Well certainly nopony _loves_ me. Nopony loves my night. My sister only ever looks out for the day, commemorating the day when my night is shortest, when she has the greatest dominance. Is there a celebration for the moon, the longest night? No. So much for equal rule. She even tries to steal you away from me. And you let her. You left me. And look around us, at this room. Why would I do that? And with my power, what is to say that I couldn't do worse?"

"Luna… I… _I_ love you. And other ponies will learn to love you. And your night. It is a wonderful thing. They will come around. And you are correct - it's not fair that Celestia has a day to celebrate her sun while you have no night to celebrate your moon. And that is something we can talk to her about. And she was never stealing me away. And I take offence to you thinking that I would allow it. I have duties to attend to, and those must be acknowledged and carried out. Just as you must move the moon and guard the night, I must study the stars and report my findings. I will never leave you, as long as it is in my power." Mist picked up Luna's head to look at her. "And you listen to me. You are not dangerous. This was just a small episode. And I'm certain you regret it, and will try to do better. You are not a dangerous pony, and I will not leave you."

Luna looked at Mist and broke down again. She sobbed, chest heaving with ragged breaths. She moved closer to Mist and cried into his neck, soaking his coat almost instantly. Mist hugged her tightly, making sure she knew he was with her.

She tried to speak. "I just… I…"

"Shhh. Just relax, Luna," Mist stroked her starry mane, trying to comfort her, "Everything will be fine…" Mist trailed off, something from within making him doubt himself for a moment. "Everything will be fine."

Luna continued to sniffle for a time, but soon calmed. "Thank you, Mist. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mist smiled. "I don't want you to think about that possibility."

"Of course, my love."

_My love._ Mist doubted he would get entirely used to hearing that. "Good. Now head up to your chambers and rest. I think I should clean up a bit."

"I can't make you do that. I'll send word for a servant pony. And why don't you come up with me and we can get some reading done?"

Mist moved his head away. "Up? To your bedchambers? I don't know if that is appropriate, even given our… closer… relationship."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Perhaps not. Regardless, I would still like you to go up there, right now, and wait for me."

Mist gave her a hard look. "Luna –"

"No. Up, now," Luna stood and walked from where she and Mist lay, heading to the door. "Go. It's the door in the back," she said finally before walking through the door.

Mist groaned and stood. Walking to the stairs in the back of the room, Mist reflected on the last few minutes. "That mare… What am I going to do?" Mist shook his head as he walked towards the steps.

Heading up the steps, he halted in front of the door furthest from the stairs – the door to the bedchambers. Mist breathed out slowly and nudged the door open. He looked inside with trepidation – this was hallowed ground.

The bedchamber was simple enough: a large, circular bed was the most dominant feature. A few paintings lined the walls, and there were two bookshelves that Mist could see. A small desk sat in a corner. Otherwise, the room was fairly sparse. Mist stood in the doorway, unable to bring himself to psychically move into the room.

"Well go on," came a voice from behind him, making him jump. He turned to see Luna standing behind him, smiling. "A servant pony is coming up, and we wouldn't want to be in the way, so please, go in." She nudged him forward.

Mist stumbled into the room, and Luna followed, closing the door. He turned back to her. "What would you like to study, then?"

"You pick a book. I'll get comfortable." Luna moved toward the bed.

Mist headed to a bookshelf, looking through the various titles. He picked two larger tomes and floated them over to the bed. He placed them down before hesitating. He grimaced at the bed and then at Luna. She cocked her head before scoffing.

"Just get up here," she complained.

Mist climbed up onto the bed, feeling the soft, silky, sheets cling against him. He settled down, and within that second, Luna had snuggled up to him, pulling a blanket over them. She looked at the books and smiled. "Ooh, good choices."

Mist smiled back, "Thank you. Now, shall we begin?"

"One last thing." Luna leaned forward and planted a kiss on Mist's cheek. The stallion blushed and opened the first book.

_Enjoy it, Mist. While you can._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The second

Joy.

Spring Mist awoke to the sweet smell of daisies pervading the air around him. He blinked his eyes, adjusting them to the inpouring of light though an open window. He became aware of a warmth pressed up close beside him. It was a familiar warmth, a warmth that he had awoken next to for nearly a month. As Mist lay in the bed, he could scarcely believe his life in the past few weeks. In that time, he had gone from city guard, to astronomy scholar, to liaison to the Princesses, to – most unexpectedly – Princess Luna's… partner. He had spent almost every night in Luna's chambers, studying until sunrise and falling asleep until late afternoon. Nights spent looking at the stars, reading though old books, delivering reports to and from the astronomy tower. Life certainly was interesting.

Mist looked at the ceiling, still reflecting. He was glad that he still had opportunities to spend time with both his new and old friends - Brilliant Bloom, Caramel Tart, even Honey Sweetroll. Rainy Shores missed him, but was glad he was happy, and old Garlic Clove always welcomed Mist's company. It was a source of comfort to Mist to know that even though his life had changed, his friends had not. Most of them had figured out where he stood with Luna, and still they regarded him as a friend, an equal.

Mist turned to look at the sleeping beauty beside him. A soft blue face lay calmly against a pillow. No furrowing of the brow, no tensing of the muscles. Her hair flowed gently, still wafted on a magical wind, peaceful, like a spring breeze. That is was this was - peace. No torment, no anguish, no anger. Just peace, calm. Mist gazed at Luna, basking in her presence. He shifted slightly, and she hugged tighter. Mist smiled at the squeezing, releasing a small chuckle.

With a slight intake of breath, Luna opened her eyes, startled from her slumber. Mist looked at her, smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Good afternoon."

Luna smiled, "There is no better thing to wake to than the face of another pony. Especially yours."

Mist chuckled, "Judging by the smell of what I am assuming is daisy tea, which I then assume comes with food, I could easily say that there is no better thing to wake to than some wonderfully prepared breakfast. Even compared to seeing your face every morning."

Luna pushed against Mist with a disgusted and mock-offended expression. "How dare you?"

Mist grinned, "Just smell it, and you will likely agree."

Luna sniffed the air, and a grin appeared on her face. She jumped out of the bed suddenly. "You are correct, Mist! This smells wonderful. Definitely better to wake up to than your face."

Mist shook his head and rolled off to the side, falling gently on the floor. Luna ignored him as he struggled to his hooves. "I hope you are enjoying it."

"Did you ask for this?" Luna queried, looking between Mist and a small pile of strawberry croissants.

"I did. I asked Orange Sparkle to prepare some of your favorite."

Luna moved swiftly and wrapped her forelegs around Mist's neck. Mist struggled under the larger pony, but tried to hug her in return. "You know how much I love strawberry croissants!" she squealed.

"Yes, I thought you might. But do thank dear Orange for obliging."

"Of course. Now come and enjoy some of this wonderful food."

Mist's cheeks were growing tired from the smiling, but he continued regardless, actually happy. He picked up the tray of food with his magic and moved it over to the bed, climbing in after it. He got himself comfortable and watched as Luna followed the floating breakfast like a filly on Hearth's Warming Eve. Finally settled, she dug into the meal voraciously.

Mist enjoyed watching Luna in less formal situations. He had had the opportunity to see her in action at formal meetings and in front of the nobility. She commanded respect and did her duty, but Mist disliked the mask her donned for the occasions. A mask cold calculation, impersonality, stoicism. He preferred her informal self. She was fun, sincere, caring. She wanted nothing more than to love and be loved. Mist had grown closer to the Royal Pony Sisters, and he slowly saw them truly as ponies and not just unapproachable royalty.

And Luna looked to be improving, as Mist believed. She still had her explosions – one wrong word, and ill-timed thought, even a speck of dust in the wrong place could set her off. She always felt guilty afterward; she hated being angry and destructive, and she was terrified of what else she might do in her moment of weakness. But Mist stood by her, with Celestia prodding him along, encouraging him. The two seemed to have worked out a way to truly help Luna rise from her depression.

But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of Mist's mind. A slight chill that could not be warmed. Shadows in the corner of his vision. For the most part, Mist was unconcerned, but there were times when he felt paranoid, as if somepony was always watching.

Mist allowed his mind to wander back to the present, and he found himself staring into Luna's large blue eyes. He should have been startled, but he found himself calmed, at peace, home, in those eyes.

"You disappeared for a while there. What is on your mind?" Luna asked as she continued to stare.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about everything in the last few weeks. So much has changed. And mostly for the better."

"Indeed. You seem to have adjusted very well."

"True enough, I suppose. Not difficult when I have wonderful ponies to help me along the way, though."

"True. And I am glad to help you in any way you need," Luna said sincerely.

Mist cocked a brow. "You? You are the main source of my problems, deary. You have me constantly walking on eggshells, wondering what you think of me, worrying constantly about everything – opinions, appearances, reputation. But… I do enjoy most of it. And I would trade nothing to have it differently." He leaned forward to kiss the Princess.

She reciprocated with a giggle. "Well I am so sorry to be the source of your problems."

"No, you are not."

"Of course. I regret nothing."

"Indeed." Mist paused for a moment, changing the subject. "What shall we do today?"

"Why don't you pick? I always pick something."

"Very well." Mist rubbed his chin, thinking of the possibilities. An idea struck him. "You know, I've been here for about a month now, and I have never seen the throne room. I would have thought that you would have used it by this point. In any case, could we see it?"

Luna looked slightly guilty, "Yes… it's not so much an _actual_ throne room. More of a storage room, I suppose. We never use it. Formal meetings are held in side rooms as you know."

Mist wore a confused look, "What do you mean? It's a _storage room_?"

"Yes. Now ask no more questions, and I will explain everything soon enough."

"Very well, I'll trust you."

"Good. Now finish your breakfast. I must see to my sister."

Mist chewed on a bit of his pastry as he watched Luna remove herself from the room. She needed no preparation, no dressing, no tidying. She was always perfect. Mist looked around the room, the place that had become yet another home to him. Another place to rest his head. He rose from the bed and stretched out his muscles, preparing for the day. He trotted into the small wash area and looked himself over in a bronze mirror. His tired, but not too disheveled, reflection looked back. Mist was thankful that he required little maintenance in the mornings; a quick shake of the mane and he was ready to face the day.

He waited in the room for Luna to return, looking over the bookshelves and at the paintings that filled out the space. Old tomes, new publications, small gems, paintings of landscapes. All familiar to Mist, but still a welcome sight.

Luna trotted through the door with an indiscernible look on her face. Mist turned to her. "So? How is Celestia?"

"She is well. She and I had a discussion, and we have decided to let you see what we have hidden away in the 'throne room'."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Now come." Luna ushered him out of the door.

The two walked down the hallways, out towards the entrance hall of the castle. The walk was silent, until Mist piped up with a question, "So, what exactly is in there?"

"You will see."

"Then why does nopony go in?"

"You will see."

"Fine. I suppose 'I'll see'…"

"Indeed."

The rest of the walk was silent, but it ended soon enough, and the pair was standing in front of the doors to what Mist had always assumed was the throne room of the castle. The great double-doors stood before them, almost ominous. Mist looked long and hard at them. "So…"

Luna rounded on him quickly, staring him right in the eye. "What you are about to see, nopony other than my sister, a hoof-full of guards and two of the highest scholars have seen. Few ponies know, few understand. You must swear to me that you will tell nopony of what you will see here. Swear it."

"I swear it, Luna."

"Good enough. Come." Luna's horn glowed, a blue field of magic wrapping the doors and pulling them slightly open. Luna trotted forward, beckoning Mist to follow. Obliging, Mist walked slowly, preparing to see whatever it was that lay just beyond the door.

They stepped over the threshold and into a darkened room. The door closed behind them, cutting off the last vestibules of light. Mist saw Luna's blue glow flash in front of him, bursts of magic flying outward. Torches on the wall lit themselves and the room was flooded with a bright light. Mist stepped forward, next to Luna.

Before them was a large stone pedestal. From a central column branched out several arms. At the end of each arm lay a colored gem. The gems emitted a soft glow, resonating with power. Mist stood in awe of what he was seeing. He looked to Luna, who stood motionless, expressionless.

"What is that?" Mist asked in wonder.

"_Those_… are the Elements of Harmony."

"_The Elements of Harmony_?"

"Mystical artifacts, designed to keep balance in Equestria. Powerful beyond even my sister and I, though wielded by us."

"You used these to defeat Discord, didn't you?"

"Fine deduction. Yes, Celestia and I harnessed the power of the Elements to put down Discord and his reign of terror and chaos."

"Impressive power."

"Indeed. Which is why nopony enters here. Nopony knows of their existence, and even though nopony other than Celestia or myself could hope to use them, we would still wish that they be kept from the public eye."

"I suppose I could understand that."

"Good, now remember what you swore."

"Of course. I would not betray your trust, Luna."

She moved closer to him, lowering herself to nuzzle the underside of his jaw. "Thank you, Mist. I trust you."

"Of course Luna." He stood as Luna pressed herself against him. "Time to raise the moon, I think."

"How did you know?"

"I learn a few things watching you."

"And you watch me intently, do you?"

Mist laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do. Now shall we?"

"Very well." Luna's horn flashed, simultaneously opening the door and removing the light from the room. Once out in the entrance hall, Luna turned to Mist. "Where shall we go?"

"I don't know… Shall we try the east tower, so we can watch in the entirety?"

"We both know you won't be watching the moon, dear one."

"Very true. But still."

"Then let us go!"

The pair walked together to the east tower, reaching it just in time to raise the moon and set it on its path. Mist always enjoyed watching the raising of the moon. He saw it as a special moment that he and Luna could share together. The moon rose in its full glory, filling the sky with a soft white glow, spreading its gentle light on the world below it.

Mist watched as his beloved returned to the floor, having performed her duty for now. He rushed to her side. "As always, marvelous show," he said encouragingly.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Mist."

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. It has become more difficult to raise the moon lately. As if I am running out of energy, as those something is… draining it."

"Interesting… And how are you otherwise?"

"As well as I can be, I suppose… Though I find it difficult to keep my peace of mind… Thoughts of pain, fear, anguish still creep into my head, trying to snuff out the small bits of happiness that are left. As you know, some days are better than others… What I hate most is that there is almost no control. For no reason, I will just be flooded with a torrent of emotions, and I will be so… angry. I hate it. More than anything else, I hate it."

Mist wrapped his forelegs around her. "Luna, I know how hard it must be for you, to not be able to completely control yourself. But you have ponies here for you – remember that. _I_ am here for you."

"I know, Mist. I know." She leaned in, and the couple shared a kiss as the moon began its ascent into the heavens.

_It is coming, Mist._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Falling apart

Nightmare.

Spring Mist trotted down the halls of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. He had spent the last month living both there and in the astronomy tower, and he was due back to report to Caramel Tart. He moved briskly though the passageways, eventually coming upon the entrance hall, and through its doors, the front gardens of the castle.

He decided to take the longer route to the Arc, opting to go through Everfree proper instead of the shortcut though the royal gardens. It would extend his journey considerably, but it would also give him a chance to walk the streets he had begun to miss.

Exiting the main castle grounds, he immediately felt a wave of relief, the welcome atmosphere of the city surrounding him. He did miss the city – its cobblestone streets, clay and stone houses, tiny storefronts and eateries, taverns, the market. It usually bustled with life, and Mist so enjoyed it. He took a deep breath and pressed forward. After sunset, the city calmed quickly, its inhabitants huddling together in the warmth and shelter of their homes until daybreak, which was nearing its arrival. Even at night, the city seemed so full of life.

Mist spotted a pony who had become more familiar in the last week. A brown Pegasus, dressed in city watch barding. Mist looked at his flank, spotting his cutie mark – a watchtower, with an eclipse behind it. Ardent Vigil. He was Mist's replacement on the night watch. He had met the pony whilst visiting Rainy Shores. Vigil was a newer addition to the city guard, but was eager to prove himself and do his duty.

"Vigil!" Mist called as the two drew nearer.

"Mist!" replied Ardent Vigil, waving a hoof.

"How are you, good ser?" Mist asked, standing in front of the brown pony.

"I am well, thank you. The city guard is a most enjoyable occupation. I wonder how you ever left it."

"Ah, well my heart always did lay elsewhere. But I am glad that you are happy in the guard. How is Rockhoof?"

"She is well. I think she is pleased to have found a pony willing to fill your position, and I am glad to oblige!"

Mist smiled, pleased at the new recruit. "You will be a fine member of the watch. And if you never lose that spirit, you could easily become captain."

"Thank you, ser Mist!"

"Of course. Now I assume you are heading home. Let me not keep you."

"Oh, of course! It was good seeing you, Mist. Fine evening."

"Fine evening, Ardent Vigil!"

Mist enjoyed that buck. Young and full of energy. He would indeed make a guard captain someday. Mist continued along his path to the tower, enjoying the cool night air and the sights of the city. All too soon, it seemed, Mist was at the door to the tower. He let out a sad sight and made his way inside.

Brilliant Bloom was the first pony he saw, looking over an assistant's work. Mist headed straight over, more than willing to interrupt their session. "Bloom, evening."

Bloom looked up, "Mist, twilight."

"What?"

"I thought we were naming stages of the day. Evening, twilight, daylight, dawn, dusk, all acceptable answers."

"Ah, clever. I'd love to play, but I need to talk to you."

"Of course. Let me finish here, then we can head up to see Caramel Tart, who I assume you need to see too."

"Always clever, Bloom. Take your time."

"Thank you." Bloom turned back to the assistant, discussing a theory about meteors. Mist entertained himself with looking over the numerous books on the shelves. He did so love books. There was nothing like a bound tome, paper aging, ink forever staining the pages. Mist became lost in the books. Not in their contents, but in their form.

Bloom tapped Mist on the shoulder, making him jump. "Ready to go?" Bloom asked through a chuckle.

"Yes," Mist replied, catching his breath.

Bloom and Mist walked up the stairs in silence. They reached Caramel Tart's study to find the door open. They nudged their way inside, Caramel Tart waiting for them. The enchantment was down, Caramel Tart's study visible – bookshelves, scrolls, desks, instruments out in the open. Mist and Bloom walked over to her desk to be greeted with a bright smile. The pink pony stood at her desk. "Evening you two! How are we?"

Mist grinned, this pony could always make him smile, "We're well, thank you." Bloom nodded in affirmation.

"Good, good. Now what can I do for you?"

"I believe Mist is here to report," Bloom said, looking at Mist.

"Indeed, I am."

"Yes, I sometimes forget that you actually work here, what with all of the time you spend… elsewhere. But the Princesses act as they will. So, what do you have to report for us? What revelation has Princess Luna bestowed us?"

"Well, nothing new this week, really. Just a bit of history about the Hourglass Nebula."

"Oh, fascinating!" Caramel Tart said with an excited glint in her eye. "Please, do begin. Would you like some tea?"

"Of course. And yes, please. That would be lovely."

Mist settled down on a seat, Bloom sitting next to him. Caramel Tart prepared some tea and soon floated over a tray of steaming glasses and sugar cubes. Each pony was poured a small cup of hot tea, and they prepared for the report.

"So, the Hourglass Nebula?" Caramel Tart asked.

"Yes," Mist began. "As has been theorized, it is the ending of the life of an old star. There are a few stars floating about in the immediate vicinity, also nearing the end of their lives. Now, from what Luna told me, it was a large blue star that she allowed to die rapidly just to see what would happen."

"Honestly not surprising…" Bloom interjected.

"How so?" Mist wondered.

"From what we have learned from Princess Luna, she appears to enjoy experimenting with her stars. I assume there are no planetary bodies there?"

"She _does _love playing with things and leaving them to grow on their own. And no, there were no planets there."

"Just imagine seeing it in a thousand years." Caramel Tart chimed in.

"If only. At least the Princess will get to see it," said Mist wanly.

The conversation flowed naturally among those friends as they tirelessly discussed a multitude of topics, diverging greatly from their starting point, as friends oft do. The simply enjoyed each other's company, sharing knowledge and experience. This _is what scholars are. What friends really are,_ Mist thought to himself repeatedly as the hours passed.

"So, what is it like, being around such-" Bloom began, interrupted by Caramel Tart standing rapidly. Bloom and Mist looked at her quizzically.

She walked quickly towards one of her instruments, a circular object, lined with concentric circles, images of the moon and sun painted on the circles. Mist and Bloom stood and walked to Caramel Tart, who was looking intently between the object and a window overhead.

"What is it, Caramel Tart?" Bloom asked.

"Mist, was it near sunrise when you arrived here?" Caramel Tart asked, not looking towards the ponies.

"I suppose it was. I hadn't seen the Princess in a few hours, but it felt about the time she would lower the moon. Why?"

"This item here was designed to track the movement of the sun and the moon, as a way to track time more accurately. The sun should have risen by now."

"Well, the days _are _growing shorter. Is the instrument that accurate?"

"I'm talking about a major difference. The moon should have set hours ago. It's nearly noon"

"It could just be the instrument…" Bloom asked with growing concern. "Are you certain?"

Confirmation came in the form of a frantic knock on the door. Caramel Tart's horn flashed and the door swung open to reveal a tired-looking assistant pony leaning against the frame.

"Quickly, to the square! Something. Happening. Princesses." He galloped down the stairs before anypony could respond.

The trio of ponies looked to each other then moved swiftly out of the door. They cleared through the stairwell, passing through the main level and out into the openness of the Arc.

The sky was a pale purple, almost sickly in color. The moon hung far above where it should have been, and a small light shimmered at the horizon. The moon did not fall, the sun did not rise. _Something is very wrong._ Mist thought to himself as they moved quickly through the streets towards the square. Ponies had begun to emerge from their homes, headed in the same direction. Murmurs and shouts could be heard equally well throughout the city.

A large crowd had formed, blocking any view of the square. Mist looked for any clearing through which he could reach the square. "What is happening?" he asked a nearby pony.

"The Princesses are in the square. It seems like an argument. And ponies are saying something has happened to Princess Luna."

Upon hearing mention of Luna, Mist redoubled his efforts to reach the square. He abandoned Bloom and Caramel Tart, and began to push his way through the crowd. He was fueled by desperation, no concern for anything other than reaching his goal.

Finally reaching a closer spot, right near the elevated ground, Mist saw in full view a scene that shook him to his core. Celestia stood in a battle stance, facing a dark shape on the far end of the platform – a black pony, donned in armor, purple-blue mist in place of a mane twisting violently. Though of differing color, warped and twisted, her cutie mark was one that was all too familiar to Mist: Luna's. Mist's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"- implore you, sister! Lower the moon, make way for the sun!" Celestia called out.

"Foal! The day shall be no more! The moon shall no longer hide, but present itself in its full glory! Your sun has no place in _my_ night!" retorted the mare, voice thick with malice.

"Sister, please! The day must come!"

"No! My night shall last _forever_! You will never see your precious sun!" She turned to address the crowd, "My beloved subjects! You shall bow before the mare of the night: Nightmare Moon!"

The crowd collectively gasped and began murmuring. Several royal guards appeared in the sky and charged at Nightmare Moon. With a sneer, she made easy work of the pegasi, swatting them like flies with her mane. The unicorns' spells were powerless against her as they too were beaten back. She laughed, a horrible, terrifying cackle as the guards fell and several ponies in the crowd yelped.

"Luna, stop this!" Celestia begged, "We _must_ be united. You must stop this!"

"United? _United_?" screamed the dark pony, "How can we be united when you so oppress my night? You may speak of equality, but y_our_ day is revered and celebrated whilst my night is shunned and forgotten! No, there will be no peace between us. All that will remain is _me_, after I cut you down!" The black mare unleashed a dark bolt of power, heading straight for Celestia.

Celestia moved swiftly, blocking the magic with her own. Mist watched in horror as the two ponies unleashed spell after spell upon one another, bright flashes of colliding magic lighting the sky, revealing the terrified faces of the ponies below. Mist's mind raced, trying to figure out just how something like this could happen. _How could I not see this coming? Luna was bad off, but I thought she was getting better. Why is this happening?_ It was then that Mist remembered that it was _Luna_ battling Celestia, and his body filled with a dangerous impulse.

He shoved through the last few ponies between himself and the platform, struggling up onto the raised floor. He watched the two Princesses continue to throw magic at each other, waiting for a moment to exact his plan. Luna was knocked from the sky, landing nearer to Mist, looking defeated. Celestia rounded on her sister, preparing another volley of magic. As the bolts flew through the air, Mist took the first action his impulse conjured – a shield appeared around Luna. Mist was unsure of the strength against Celestia, but he knew that at least he could slow her magic down. The golden bolt collided with the green shield, evaporating it and creating a brilliant display of color. Celestia stood with an expression of mixed surprise and anger.

"Stop this!" Mist yelled. "Celestia, stop! This is Luna!" Celestia stood stock-still as Mist turned to Luna and knelt beside her. "Luna, please, stop this. You must. We can solve this, please."

The eyes that looked back at his were filled with anger, and a dark laugh escaped her lips. "You! Spring Mist! You know you cannot stop this – remember what I told you." A blue tendril reached out and wrapped around Mist's head. His mind flooded with the memory of the Nightmare. That dark voice echoed, taunting him. He was overcome with guilt, fear, and the pain of betrayal. He had failed his Princesses, allowed the Nightmare to consume Luna, allowed, even aided, the greatest threat to Equestria since Discord.

"You remember. Good. Now I must thank you. Were it not for the false hope you had given meek little Luna, I would never have been able to play on her fears so effectively. This is _your _doing, Mist." The mare let out a cackle.

Mist, tears streaming down his eyes, looked to the warped form of his beloved. "Luna, please, don't do this. You must come back to us! We want to help you, we love you. _I_ love you."

"She is no more!" Nightmare Moon struck Mist with a bolt of sinister blue magic, sending him reeling back across the deck towards Celestia.

Celestia looked between Mist and Nightmare Moon. She squeezed her eyes in concentration, and her horn glowed. "Mist, the battle is lost. You must help me now."

Mist was broken, not physically, but mentally and emotionally, unable to think, barely able to breathe. He looked toward Celestia, who was wearing a different crown that shimmered with energy. Mist had felt that power before: near the Elements of Harmony. _She must have conjured them when I was talking_, Mist guessed, straining to think clearly.

Celestia implored Mist, "Spring Mist, you must not intervene. Allow me to take action."

Mist did not move, but simply stared at what was once Luna. She was standing and readying herself for another attack. A bright glow appeared behind Mist's vision, and he turned to look at Celestia, who was lit by a magical field, a mystical wind wrapping around her. Her horn glowed, and a bright rainbow emerged, rushing towards Nightmare Moon.

That dark pony reached out and grabbed Mist with her tendrils, invading Mist's mind. Pain seared through him as his voice began to rattle, controlled by the Nightmare. Warped and resonant, it addressed Celestia and the crowd: "Rejoice while you can, my little ponies! But I will return! For on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars shall aid in my escape, and I shall bring about nighttime eternal!"

The rainbow finally collided with Nightmare Moon, Celestia's eyes opening, glowing white with magical energy. The swirl of colors wrapped around the black pony, closing in rapidly. With a final blinding burst of magic, the rainbow collapsed, and Nightmare Moon, Luna, disappeared. Celestia recovered from the magic, tears streaming down her face.

Mist lost all reasoning at seeing the display, mind become feral. He rounded on Celestia, voice raised, "WHAT DID YOU DO? You betrayed your own sister! How could you do such a thing! She was hurt, neglected! So you felt the need to remove her in her time of need? You monster! Face me!" Mist took up a battle stance, ready to challenge Celestia for her cruel actions

Celestia's face hardened, "Spring Mist, remember your place."

Her horn flashed and Mist's vision darkened, the terrified faces of the crowd slowly fading as the world went dark.

_The nightmare, the storm, the fall._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Deal with the devil

Rage.

Spring Mist awoke to a bright light. He looked around the room he was in, his head buzzing and fogged. He felt as though he had had the worst nightmare of his life. Images of Celestia and Luna – not Luna, a warped and twisted malformation of her – battling each other, Luna disappearing, Celestia – _oh dear. Not a dream._

Mist stood rapidly, head rushing. He shook wildly and looked around: he was in Celestia's study. The mare herself sat looking out of a window into the night sky. Mist stood, anger welling within again. The Princess turned to Mist, revealing a tear-stained face, eyes red, empty. She silenced him before he could speak.

"Spring Mist, beg you listen," her voice was thick, heavy, laden with pain and guilt. "You have slept through the day, it is a new night."

"What happened?" Mist asked, barely containing his anger.

"Luna was consumed by a great evil. We begged her to see reason, but she was unrelenting."

"So you eliminated her."

"Is that what you think I did?" Celestia sounded gravely offended. "Look."

She motioned outward, and Mist approached the window. The moon was full in the sky, but there was something different. A dark pattern had forms on the surface, the rough silhouette of a horned pony's head.

"What is that?" Mist asked.

"Luna."

"What?"

"I did not eliminate my sister. I could not do such a thing, and the Elements of Harmony are not a force for destruction, merely one of balance."

"So… banishment?"

"Indeed. But it seems that it would not be permanent. You yourself were the speaker of prophecy. Do you not recall?"

"No. I do not."

"The longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape. Or so you said, it seems, influenced by the Nightmare. So it appears that there may be hope for her. In one thousand years she will return, and I hope that by then there will be a way to truly save her."

Mist hung his head, dread beginning to consume him. "So I will never see her again."

"I am afraid not, Mist. I am so sorry. I know how you cared for her."

"I _loved_ her, Celestia. I still love her. Now she is gone, and I must live with that. She was so afraid of losing me, I never thought of the possibility of losing _her_."

"Mist, you have not lost her. You never truly lose those you love."

"And you have lost one you loved?"

"Mist, I am older than I care think about – I have lost more than you can understand."

"But you are… you."

"I am just a pony. I would have thought you would learn this by now. Luna and I are just ponies, prone to the same trials and tribulations, the same feelings. We are powerful, but not infallible."

Mist felt empty, but that was soon filled with anger, remembrance of the betrayal. "Send me there with her! Use the Elements again! Banish me alongside her!"

"I cannot do that Mist. The only reason it worked on her was because she is so powerful. A pony like you could not survive. And even if you could, _and_ I could bring myself to carry out such an act on another pony of my own choice, the Elements would not allow it. They will only function when truly needed. I cannot merely use them upon my own whims."

"Then what must I do? You have robbed me of Luna, do you expect me to return unscathed?"

"I expect you to live. Continue doing what you love. The astronomy tower still wants you – you were a valuable asset, even before Luna worked with you. Go, be with your friends. Live life. Dwell not on the past."

"How cold are you that you would suggest I just forget?"

"No, never forget. But do move on. Of course, your position as liaison is still open for you, and the castle is always your home." Fresh tears poured from her face.

Mist turned away from Celestia. He trotted to the door, opening it with his magic. "Save your wisdom. Save your charity." He walked through the door, ignoring the sympathetic Princess.

Mist walked slowly through the dark streets of Everfree, following the same path he had for years. The same dim lights, the same little houses, the same cobblestone paving. But those things that had been so familiar and safe to Mist in the past were now foreign and dangerous. The houses looked warped and evil, the buzzing lights glowed angrily, and the street seemed to want to swallow up anypony who dared to walk it. Everything was twisted when seen through the eyes of a pony who had faced a dark happening and left not entirely unscarred.

He knew he should see his friends, that they would help him, but he could not bring himself to do so. He wandered aimlessly, though somehow found himself back in this old home. He had never taken a tenant, and the house had remained empty. He stood in the main room, cobwebs hanging in corners, a thick layer of dust caking the surfaces. Mist looked forlornly at his home. His family had lived here for years, he had grown up here. So many memories, such significance, and he had been so ready to give it up. Mist fell to his knees, drained.

He became aware of a familiar presence. He looked up, seeing very little in the dark room. He focused, pushing back the shadows. As he remembered from weeks ago, the writhing shadows that marked the Nightmare. Mist grew curious, and approached the mass, determined to discover its purpose, and to challenge its owner.

His vision darkened and once again he was thrown into an empty void. This time however, Mist was confident, brimming with anger. "Nightmare! Show yourself!" Mist yelled into the void. "Nightmare!"

A soft chuckling began, and the voice emerged. _Ah, so here comes the gallant hero, who so bravely tried to defend his beloved, whom I have so wonderfully taken under my thrall. Tell me, Mist: how does it feel, knowing that you knew this was coming and yet did nothing to stop it? How does it feel to have a friend betray you? A lover lose all hope and descend into madness? To be guilty and responsible?_

"Enough! I want Luna back."

_Why of course you do. And it may be in my power to do something about that…_

"First – how are you here? I thought you were banished to the moon with Luna."

_Yes, the largest part of me was banished. But I am far-reaching. I am wherever there is anger, hatred, sadness. And you, my little pony, are a reservoir of such wonderful emotions._

"Fine. What can you do? And why should I trust you?"

_I can guarantee that you will see Luna again. And have I ever _actually_ mislead you? No. I told you of what was coming, I gave you fair warning._

"You prevented me from remembering."

_Something I also warned you of. I also returned your memory._

"Technically, you are not wrong. But you are a clear manipulator."

_Perhaps. But I still offer you a chance to have back what you want. I can give you Luna._

"How? I doubt even you are powerful enough to break the spell of the Elements of Harmony. What can _you_ do?"

_Not yet. In one thousand years, yes. But now? No. What I can do, however, is something far more complicated, but can give you a chance. Within a marginal space of error._

"A chance for what?"

_A chance to be with Luna again when she returns. Well, more accurately, when _we_ return. See, in roughly one thousand years, I will break through the enchantments binding me and Luna to the moon, and reemerge as Nightmare Moon once again. Bring about night eternal, control Equestria, remove Celestia. Such wonderful things._

"Why Nightmare Moon? Why night eternal? What do you care of the passing of night and day, if you only feed on misery and aggression?"

_I don't really care about it at all. Luna just happened to be the more powerful source of things I love most. The takeover of Equestria and the eternal night were her agendas. I just enable and feed._

"So, if you 'help me' what is the price?"

_I would only need to use you. I need another vessel. Just as a precaution._

"So you would use me to your own ends, to bring harm to the ponies of Equestria."

_Not just the ponies, but yes. However, think of the possibility: You will be joined both with me _and_ Luna. She is still there, and once connected, you two will be closer than any other two ponies can be. Would you not like to be reunited with your beloved?_

"You can extend my life that far?"

_Further. And was that not one of Luna's greatest fears? Losing you? I can make that a nonissue._

"Why spare her that fear if you feed on it? Why weaken yourself?"

_She has many other insecurities, other sources of fear and anger. I think I can give her that. But the real question remains: would _you_ give her that? What would _you_ sacrifice to give her something she so desperately needs?_

"No manipulation? No tricks?"

_I am being very candid. You will have what you want, Luna gets her desire, and I achieve my goal. Most ponies would be happy with an outcome like that. Rarely does everypony win._

"Everypony? It seems we are to be the instrument of pain for countless ponies across the kingdom. Why would I give you that chance? Even for such a reward."

_Can I bargain, then? You and Luna will have a fair chance to overpower me, given time. You succumb now, and you may have the opportunity to break free. Should basic pony goodness win, you will be free to live together for – if you'll excuse the phrase – Celestia-knows how long._

"We can break free? And you are not afraid of that?"

_Never. I have complete faith in the bitterness of ponies. While they can be filled with joy and happiness and love, they have no bound to just how malicious and terrible they can be. I seriously doubt that you could overcome me once I am powered by the collective enmity of an entire kingdom._

"Nightmare. I… I think I will… accept."

_How wonderful._

"I wish to define the parameters of the deal."

_Very well._

"First, you will bond to me. Then, you will extend my life and allow me to reunite with Luna when she – you – returns in precisely one thousand years. Then, you will concede when Luna and I gain enough power to defeat you."

_Very well, Mist. After the bonding, I will inform you of the ritual needed to bind you to my larger part, and thus Luna. Then, you will be truly reunited in one thousand years, upon our return. And I will humor you – if you and Luna find the power to defeat me, I will retreat and leave you be. But remember that I am everywhere, and I will return._

"One last thing: you must allow me to speak to my friends, say goodbye."

_I will not permit you to tell them of the deal._

"Fine. But nonetheless I will be allowed to speak to my friends."

_As you wish, Spring Mist. I will give you tonight. Speak to your friends, for you will never see them again. Oh how that little morsel of truth will make you all the better to feed from._

"You are insane."

_No. Sadistic. Manipulative. And always hungry._

Mist's vision was immediately filled with the sight of the room before him. His house, unchanged. He stood shaking his head to clear the haze that covered it.

_So, speak to your friends, then you will meet me in the front grounds of the castle. Enjoy your time while you can._

_I hate you._

_Yes. And I, you. Delicious, invigorating._

Mist silenced his mind and took one last look at his home. He knew that the odds were against him ever seeing it again. He turned to leave, tears streaming down his face. He headed into the night to say his final words. First stop, Garlic Clove.

_This is just the beginning, Mist._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The storm

Betrayal.

Spring Mist sprinted through the streets of Everfree. He was rapidly headed to the Salted Clove to see Garlic Clove, perhaps his oldest friend. In the late of the night, no pony stood in his way, so he moved swiftly through the open cobblestoned pathways.

He reached the door to the Salted Clove. There was no light from within; Mist knew that they would be asleep. Heedless, he pounded on the door, loud enough to wake Clove in the home above the shop. The wait was brief, and Mist was greeted by a disgruntled Clove in a window above.

"What by Celestia's might are you doing down there?" called down Clove. "Who is that?"

"It's Spring Mist!" Mist called back.

"Mist? What are you doing? D'you have any idea how late i' is?"

"Yes, I apologize. But it is a matter of grave importance."

"I'll head down." Mist waited another few moments, then saw Clove emerge from the front door. "Wha' is it, son? What has happened? I heard about the Princess – I'm sorry."

"Yes, I know, thank you. It is a matter of some import. I need you to head to the castle gate and wait for me."

"Why, son? What is going on?"

"Please, I will explain when I arrive there."

"Alright, Mist. But you had best have a remarkable explanation for this."

Mist turned and began to run again, "I will, I promise!"

Mist again ran through the streets to his next destination: Rainy Shores' home. He wove through the streets, checking his surroundings so he did not pass the correct door. Mist found the entranceway and knocked rapidly.

The door cracked open and a voice emerged from within, "Who- Mist? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry old friend, but I must speak to you."

"It cannot wait until daybreak?"

"No. Trust me, Rainy Shores. Meet me at the gates to the castle."

"No, Mist. It's late, so late it has become early."

"Please, Rainy Shores. I need you there."

Rainy Shores let out a long breath. "Fine. I'll be there, but don't keep me waiting."

"Thank you, I shall see you there." Mist turned to run back down the street and back into the night.

The Arc, more specifically the astronomy tower, was Mist's final stop before his last meeting at the gates. The last time he would run through these streets, see these houses. Mist faltered and stumbled, nearly falling, but he caught himself, keeping back tears. He pushed himself forward, ignoring his burning muscles. He had to finish his mission as quickly as possible.

He tore through the streets, finally arriving at the astronomy tower. The great monolith black, silhouetted against the deep blue of the night sky. Mist looked at the double doors, memories of the last weeks fresh in his mind. He stepped forward and into the tower.

The smell of books pervaded the air, and Mist had to hold back yet more emotion. He ran to the nearest pony he saw, startling the stallion nearly out of his robes. "Where is Brilliant Bloom?"

"In- in- in- his quarters," the pony stammered, eyes wide as Mist ran up the stairs.

Mist twisted around the stairwell, up towards the quarters. He galloped down the hallway and reached Bloom's door. He did not bother knocking and charged in, a decision he immediately regretted – on the bed in the far corner of the room lay two ponies, the blue of Bloom's coat, and the bright color of a very pink pony. Bloom tumbled from the bed, crashing on the floor, tangled in blankets, an action that finally revealed the identity of the other pony, who shot familiar daggers at Mist: Honey Sweetroll.

Mist gaped, but quickly recovered, "Normally, I would be apologizing to or congratulating you both, but there this is too important so it will have to wait. I need you to meet me at the gates to the castle."

"Mist, _now_?" Bloom said, trying to right himself.

"Get. Out!" seethed Sweetroll.

"You both know I would not ask this of you if it were not important."

Bloom sighed, "Fine. We will meet you there."

"Bloom!" protested Sweetroll.

"Honey, I'm going. I'd like it if you came," replied Bloom.

"As would I," added Mist.

"Gah! Fine. You are both fools."

"Thank you!" Mist said, "I shall see you there."

Mist turned and ran, hearing the shattering of some unfortunate object behind him. He headed straight up to see Caramel Tart. He reached the door, just as she was exiting.

"Caramel Tart! I am glad that I cau- " Mist began.

"Yes, Mist. I know. I am on my way." Caramel Tart interrupted.

"Thank you. But… how?"

"Not much happens in my tower without me knowing about it. Even… things… I would prefer not to know."

"Truly? That makes me worry."

"Why? You never spent much time here anyway."

"Yes…" Mist blushed, then was suddenly filled with sadness.

Upon seeing the rapid change, Caramel Tart hugged Mist in apology. "I am sorry, Mist. Not the time for jokes. Far too soon."

Mist sniffed, "It is nothing."

She released him, "I will be waiting at the gates."

She walked away, leaving Mist on the stairs. He stood motionless for a short time, the full weight of his choices coming down upon him. He trotted back down the stairs and turned to his quarters.

He looked over his trappings, his worldly possessions. His books, robes, various trinkets. They seemed so meaningless now, but still they filled his heart with nostalgia and fond memories. He walked over to a dark wooden box, opening as he moved. The soft light in the room glinted off of the black medallion, the first gift given to him by Luna.

"Luna…" Mist's eyes swam, his vision blurred. "I'll be with you soon."

He donned the medallion and left his quarters behind. The wooden door closed behind him, just as a mental door shut itself on that chapter of Mist's life. He moved down the stairs and into the main library and entrance, then out into the night. One more door closed.

The cool night air wrapped around Mist's body as he became aware of just how much he had been running, and how tired his legs were. But he still had one last thing to do, so he pressed onward, toward the castle.

As the gates came into view, so too the shadows of ponies milling about came into view. The five shapes were spaced out evenly, regarding each other in a circle. Mist could hear light conversation between the ponies, but it was ended when somepony noticed Mist's approach. The group was silent until Mist was a part of the group. He stood before the others, and they faced him like a congregation.

"What is this all about, Mist?" asked Clove.

"Friends, I thank you for coming," Mist began, "I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but I fear this may be- " Mist faltered, "may be my last opportunity to speak with you all."

"What do you mean, Mist?" asked a concerned Bloom.

"I- I will be going away."

"Going away?" asked Clove.

"Leaving here. I am leaving Everfree, and in all likelihood we will not meet again. After tonight, I will no longer be with you."

Rainy Shores stepped forward, "Mist, you aren't thinking of-"

"No. I will just be going away from here."

"Does this have something to do with the Princess?" Sweetroll asked unexpectedly.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Mist, I know you were hurt, but it's no reason to simply leave," challenged Rainy Shores. "You were never one to run away, why start now?"

"I will not be running away. I cannot tell you where I am going or what I am doing, merely that it is unavoidable, and it does relate to Luna."

"It sounds like a private assignment from Princess Celestia to me," chimed in Caramel Tart. "Best not to argue with or question things like that."

Mist looked at Caramel Tart. She had offered a more plausible explanation than we could have. She was helping him, but to exactly what end was unknown.

"Mist, you do what you have to," Bloom stated simply.

"Aye, my boy. You go where you are needed." Clove added, "Do what you must. But… must you never return?"

Tears formed in Mist's eyes as he barely contained the grief within, "Friends, old and new, you have been the most wonderful ponies I could ask for. Clove, you have always been there for me, my entire life; Shores, you guided me, advised me, you were there to help shape me as I am today. Bloom, Caramel Tart, even Sweetroll, you were so welcome when I came to the tower, and you help and supported me and my choices. Without each of you, my friends, I would truly be nothing, which is why it pains me to do what I must, what my duty, my love, commands."

"Mist, we're 'ere for you," Clove said.

"I know, and that is why you are all so wonderful. Now, before I go, I have some things to ask each of you, and some private words to be had."

The ponies nodded, and Mist began the final proceedings. He walked to Rainy Shores, and wrapped his hooves around his neck. "Take care of that new guard for me. And treat our tower well."

"Of course, you strange, strange pony."

Mist broke off, and moved to the next pony, Clove. The embraced each other like family. "Clove, write down that recipe! Do not let it be forgotten. And send my love to Celery. Keep safe, and I hope the business stays strong and you both stay healthy and happy."

"Heh, I will Mist. Thank you. You'll do your parents proud."

Mist next moved to Sweetroll, who was trying desperately to look irritated, but failed wonderfully. "_Honey_, I'm happy for you. Treat Bloom well. Despite our arguments, I did – do – respect you, and I looked forward to working under your leadership. Oh, and I had hoped that I could use this as leverage at some point, but that won't happen, so: I know about your room. I love the decorations."

"I hate you so much," Sweetroll said tersely, though a smile appeared as she nudged him, and added, "Keep safe, guardboy."

Mist chuckled slightly as he moved down to Bloom. "Brilliant, my dearest new friend. I need a favor. I need you to make certain that my belongings are kept somewhere safe, such as below the tower. Other than that, just… thank you for encouraging me, welcoming me. And good luck with Sweetroll."

The two shared a laugh, and Bloom finally spoke. "It has been an honor, Spring Mist. I'll keep your things safe. Be well and good fortune be with you." They shared a brief hug before Mist moved to the last pony in the group.

Caramel Tart smiled gently at Mist, her face unwavering. Mist squeezed her tightly, speaking in muffled words. "Thank you so very much, Caramel Tart. For everything. I seriously doubt that any of this could have been possible without you. Keep an eye on Star for me, okay?"

She whispered her reply, "I do not know what your plan is, but just promise me that you will do what you believe in. Find Luna. You always were destined for great things. And I fear that I should miss you, Spring Mist."

Mist cried fully into Caramel Tart's coat for a few moments before finally breaking away. He moved back and regarded all of his friends, each in their own state of emotional turmoil. "I love you all. You are the reason I am the stallion you see before you. I truly wish you all health and happiness, and I wish I could stay. But I must do this. I must save her. I promised to be there for her. Time to be her shield." Mist turned away to face the castle, the large structure looming above him.

He walked forward to his last destination, his last goal completed, and the only door open leading to an uncertain fate. He chanced one last look at his friends, who all stood and waved. Then came a cheer, his name, and an odd title: "Spring Mist! Shield of the Moon!"

Mist continued forward into castle, moving past the guards as a welcome guest. Once within, he stood in front of the doorway to the Elements' room. The first whispers entered him mind and he stood.

_How sentimental. Are you finally ready?_

_Yes. What do I need to do?_

_First, go to Luna's quarters. We need your star._

Mist trotted quickly through the hallways in the direction of Luna's tower. Few guards had been posted, it seemed, and Mist was able to move quickly and quietly, reaching the tower in a scant few minutes. No guards to watch over the study, Mist walked straight into Luna's quarters.

He stood for a moment as he remembered the first moments of their love together in this very room. The nights they spent reading ancient books and studying the cosmos. Mist walked out to the balcony, remembering everything from his nights with Luna. He had one last view of Everfree, his city, before he was pulled away.

_Time is of the essence. You cannot tarry._

_Be silent, Nightmare._

Mist trotted up the steps in the back of the study and turned to the door that led to Luna's creation room, her Void. He stepped inside, and into the night sky. It took him a short while to locate his star – Luna had never placed it in the sky. The little orb flickered as Mist reached out with his magic, only partially in control. The Nightmare was terrifyingly adept at controlling actions. The star was wrapped in a dark glow, and was plucked from the enchantment. The detached orb buzzed wildly as if protesting its removal.

_Fascinating. Now, you are already bound to this star, which makes everything that much easier. Now, let me put this little star in the sky and we can move on to the last part._

Mist was losing control of his body, the Nightmare slowly taking over as it worked. Mist felt his horn glow, emitting a charge far more powerful than he could ever hope to conjure on his own. A sickly green magic, a twisted and corrupted form of itself, flashed brightly and the star was re-anchored in the sky, burning brightly.

_It is so wonderful possessing Luna's collective knowledge at my disposal._

_I'm glad you think so. Are you done?_

_Yes. Not we must go to the central room and somehow attract Celestia's attention._

_Celestia? Why must she be involved?_

_Do you think it fair to leave her out? It _is_ her sister we are dealing with. Besides, we need her to use the Elements again – we need to get you banished._

_Banished? How exactly would we make her do that? She already refused me once._

_Yes, but that was _before_ she knew about our little arrangement. I'm certain she will be glad to remove the last morsel of me from this world. The foal._

Mist exhaled, preparing himself. He found however, that he was under very little control, so the choice to back away was not his. He could feel the ebbing of his mind from his body. Still aware, rational but losing control. He cantered down the tower and back toward the entrance hall. Rounding a corner, he collided with the mass of a Royal Guardspony.

The white stallion, donned in his golden armor regarded Mist for a moment, before speaking. "Who are you?"

"Spring Mist, ser," Mist answered, heart beating in his throat, fear consuming him.

"Ah yes, the Princess has extended her hospitality to you. Very well, carry on. Just be wary, these corners can be treacherous. Best to round them slowly." The guard continued his patrol, leaving Mist to continue unscathed.

_Well? Keep walking._

_It was just jarring. I am realizing the gravity of what we are doing. And the punishment for my actions._

_Remember, we want that punishment, so long as Celestia carries it out herself._

Mist shook himself and continued forward. He finally reached the entrance hall, and the great doors that were the last barrier between him and the Elements of Harmony. He halted just before the door. With a last breath, he steeled himself and turned to the first object he saw – one of the large vases in the corner of the room. With a single movement, Mist bucked the vase, toppling it. The sound of shattering permeated the empty halls.

The wait was brief, but a servant pony promptly appeared to investigate. He looked once at the broken vase and frowned. He then looked to Mist, who stood still, staring at him. Mist had lost control of his body, the Nightmare taking all actions. Mist felt shadows grow out around him as the servant pony watched, a look of horror spreading on his face. Mist felt himself speak, an unearthly voice emanating from his throat.

_**Inform Princess Celestia that Spring Mist wishes to meet with her here. GO!**_

The servant pony nodded and ran deep into the castle.

_Now we wait._

_Was it necessary to scare the poor pony?_

_No, but it _was_ good to feel his fear._

_You are sick._

_No. I just enjoy seeing pain._

_Are you certain you are not Discord? You seem too interested in… _fun._ According to what I've read, Discord, while undoubtedly evil, wished first and foremost to have fun. It was a warped sense of fun, but it _was_ fun. You seem an awful lot like that._

_Yes, I can understand the confusion. We both enjoy the suffering of ponies, yes. But Discord thrives on chaos and disharmony alone. _I_ thrive on the failure of harmony – it must first exist, then be extinguished. Only through the loss of something wonderful can the pain be so great. There are many creatures such as I. Not nearly the rarity you think it may be._

Before Mist could respond, he felt himself pulled through the doorway and into the darkened room that housed the Elements.

_Celestia is coming._

Mist ran to the pedestal that held the Elements. Mist could feel their energy swimming around him. The gems offered the slightest glow – they did not shed light on the surrounding area, yet still seemed to burn like the torches on a wall. Mist took a stance in front of the pedestal, facing the open door. Hooves could be heard approaching the doorway, the larger gait of Celestia clear to Mist. He readied himself for the grave event that was coming.

Celestia stepped into the room. "Mist?" she called into the dark, "Spring Mist, are you here?" Her horn glowed, and light spread out to the walls, briefly illuminating the room before Mist's magic snuffed it out.

"Celestia. I… am sorry." Mist said regretfully.

"Mist? What you doing?"

"What I must." The shadows were released and room filled with light. Mist stood before the Elements of Harmony, facing Celestia.

Shadows wrapped around him, and he let out an unearthly scream as the Nightmare finally took hold. A dark vortex of magic ebbed and flowed, finally subsiding. Mist emerged from the magical field and looked at Celestia.

She wore a horrified look, and a steady stream of tears trailed her face. "Mist? What have you done? Why?"

_**Because I loved her! And I am Mist no longer. That pony you once knew is gone. **_**I**_** remain, far greater and more powerful than that foal ever was.**_

"Nightmare! I banished you!"

_**Indeed you did. Now here you stand again before me. And this time you will fall.**_

"No! You stole my sister from me; you will not take my friend, and you will not threaten my ponies!" Celestia's horn flashed, and the Elements behind Mist flared with power. A crown appeared on her head as she took a battle stance. "End this madness. Nightmare, Mist does not understand the gravity of what you are doing."

_**Oh, I knew just what I was doing, Princess. The Nightmare is merely a means to an end.**_

"Why, Mist?"

_**For Luna. I just want her ba- ENOUGH! He is no longer in control. And soon, neither will you be. Face me and fight!**_

"Mist, no! Fight it! You must. What would Luna think of you, of your actions?"

_**You have no right! What I do, I do for her, as I have always done! Now, we will seize power, and you will fall!**_

A dark green bolt of magic was thrown at Celestia. Dodging out of the way, the magic scorched the wall behind her. The Princess charged a beam, firing it at Mist. A dark shield materialized, blocking the bolt.

"Mist. I'm sorry," Celestia said, voice soaked in pain and sorrow. She clenched her eyes shut, her horn glowing. The magical energy of the Elements hummed. Mist's shield dissolved.

_Yes, Mist. Prepare for this. She is using the Elements. This is it. Enjoy the pain._

That familiar white glow spread out into the room, and a rainbow of magic sped toward Mist and the Nightmare. An echoing, magically-charge voice emerged, "I'm so sorry."

The rainbow twisted around Mist, burning, searing into him. He felt himself pulled by some unknown force in an unknown direction. The world was blurred and wavering. He could see the Elements, the gems turning grey and lifeless, and he could see the glowing form of Celestia, her eyes opened wide, white, tears falling free.

_I'm coming, Luna,_ Mist thought to himself as he watched the world tumble and spin, tearing apart at the seams, _I'm coming._

With a final pulse of multicolored magic, the world wretched violently, and turned black. The pain was gone, as was everything Mist knew. All light, all dark, all sensation. It was only him. And the Nightmare in the dark of nothingness.

_Well done, Mist. Enjoy your torment._


End file.
